A Curse to Remember
by OtakuNi
Summary: Binded by a terrible curse, there is almost no escape for the illfated Sohmas. However, two girls may be able to find the answer for breaking the curse. But there are many hardships between the two girls and their goal...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: We do not own Fruits Basket, we just manipulate the plot but that's not the point!

**A Curse to Remember**

Chapter One: Prologue

"You will _not_ skip out on the New Years banquet this year." Akito Sohma snarled at the two family members standing before him.

Yuki winced visibly and Kyou stiffened, neither making eye contact with the ruthless head of the family. Akito's traditional Japanese robes were slightly disarrayed from a fight earlier. Yuki's right eye was partially swollen from where Akito had beaten him and Kyou's lip and nose were bleeding profusely.

"_Now_!" Akito snapped fiercely. "On New Years Eve, you will bring Tohru Honda to stay for the whole three day New Years celebration." A cruel laugh started up in his throat; Yuki's violet eyes widened in fright at the mention of this. _What does he want with Miss Honda! All he does is hurt her… _The zodiac rat stared down at the floor, his mind racing to come up with some way to protect Tohru from Akito. But as the head of the family, Akito couldn't be disobeyed.

Kyou gritted his teeth and glared at Akito intensely. "There's no way in hell we would bring Tohru to you!" Kyou clenched his fists and yelled at the dark-haired head of the family.

Before Kyou could dodge, Akito grabbed a nearby stool and it collided with the side of Kyou's head, knocking him to the floor. "_Never_ go against my orders, you freak cat!"

"Akito!" Yuki shouted desperately. Akito turned sharply on Yuki, ready to strike him at the first sign of rebellion. An idea clicked into Yuki's head. "Let two of Tohru's friends come as well!"

A wicked grin curled on Akito's lips. "Why should I?"

Kyou had gotten to his feet by that point and knew the answer to Akito's question. "If either of them got wind of this they wouldn't let Tohru come here unless they came too." Kyou finished.

There was a long tense silence while Akito pondered. _Maybe these two friends of hers would be fun toying with as well. I'll make all of them suffer._ Akito turned his back on the bruised cat and mouse, straightening his clothes. "Very well…" he trailed off. "Tohru's two friends may come to the New Years celebration."

Yuki sighed in relief and bowed respectfully before exiting the room. Kyou just stuck his hands into his pockets and left silently.

Outside, the air was cold and crisp. Light snow had fallen and crunched beneath their feet as they walked back to Shigure's house. Kyou spat the blood in his mouth onto the snow outside and didn't speak to Yuki. Neither of them had anything to say to the other anyway…

Back at Shigure's house, the perverted writer was sitting in his office working on a story (for once) when the sound of the front door opening and shutting caught his attention. He poked his head out of the room and into the hallway to see the beaten duo.

"I'm guessing your meeting with Akito didn't go so well." Shigure stated in a serious tone.

"No." Yuki growled. "Akito has dragged Miss Honda into this now, too."

"I believe he's been tugging her farther in the whole time…" Shigure sighed. "Speaking of Tohru-_kun_, she should be home from work pretty soon."

The doorbell rang and Shigure went to the door to find Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima standing there. "Why hello there Saki and Arisa. If you're here to see Tohru-_kun_ she'll be home from work in a little bit."

"Yo writer dude, just let us in, will ya?" Arisa complained from having to stand out in the cold.

"Yes, please do." Saki added dryly.

"Of course, sorry." Shigure pranced into the next room, leaving Tohru's friends to let themselves in, and he sang on his way to the living room. "High school girls, high school girls, all for me, high school girls!"

"What a fool." The gothic psychic noted.

Yuki glared after Shigure with impatience, "Lecher…" and closed the door behind Saki and Arisa. "What brings you two here?" Yuki asked, despite his relief to see them.

Arisa folded her arms across her chest and glanced at Saki. "I'd like to know the same. Hana dragged me here, rambling about electric waves."

"It concerns our little Tohru." Saki said quietly, making Yuki's heart skip a beat. "The electric waves are telling me that she might be in danger during New Years. This means, Uo and I will be forced to stay with Tohru for the Holiday."

Yuki sighed in relief inwardly. "She'll be spending three days at the Sohma mansion."

"Too bad, we're coming!" Arisa said forcefully. "I'm not leaving her alone like that-" She suddenly stopped looking back at Saki. "But… I just remembered that my cousin just came to town. My dad is scared to death of her so she can't be left alone with my dad."

"So? Leave her at some cheap hotel." Kyou grumbled.

Arisa pulled her scarf off and whipped Kyou with it. "I should let her lynch you for that!"

Saki continued as if she hadn't even been interrupted. "That's simple, bring her as well. I will also have to admit that I must bring along my younger sister."

Stopping her attempt to hang Kyou, Arisa looked at Saki in surprise. "You have a younger sister? I thought there was only Megumi."

"Midori is very shy…" Explained Saki.

"You mean there's more of your kind!" Kyou exclaimed, turning Saki's gaze to Kyou who jumped from an electrical shock. "What the hell! She shocked me with her freakish electric waves!"

"If Tohru didn't care for you so much, I wouldn't have just given you a light shock…" Saki said quietly.

"That... was light?" Kyou gulped.

"Yes…"

Yuki was deep in thought, blocking out the conversations of the others. Yet relieved that Saki and Arisa would be coming to New Years, Akito would probably disapprove two more people coming. But… this was how it had to be. "So everything is settled? Your sister and cousin can come."

"They were coming no matter what." Saki stated bluntly.

Yuki sweat dropped. "Of course…"

In the background, Kyou started muttering to himself quietly about getting shocked by Saki and hearing voices.

The doorbell rang for the second time that evening. "I'll get it!" Shigure sang and frolicked past the rest of them, flinging the door open to the sound of someone sobbing. "Tohru, why are you crying?"

"I'm so sorry, Shigure-_san_. I forgot my keys!" Tohru cried pathetically.

"No need to apologize Tohru." He said nervously, hoping no one would suspect that before she had gone to work he had dropped her keys down the sink's drain on accident. The zodiac dog stepped aside so Tohru could come bursting in through the door carrying groceries.

"I'm sorry, I'm so late, I went to work and realized I had forgotten my keys so I got Momiji to fill in for me but I searched the school and still couldn't find them--Oh hi Uo, Hello Hana" Saki and Uo tried to reply but Tohru went back on babbling, Yuki smiled apologetically as Tohru kept going on and on about why she was late. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright Ms. Honda, please let me help you carry those." He took most of the bags from Tohru and headed off to the kitchen. Just as she went to follow Yuki through the door, Kyou jumped up blocking her way putting both hands up to block the whole door.

"GIMME THOSE!" He said roughly and snatched the bags away from her before she could protest. He stormed off into the kitchen and helped put all of the food away. Tohru still came in and began to make tea for everyone. _I wonder what's wrong with Kyou today?_ She asked herself silently.

As Yuki placed a box on the shelf he turned to the bubbly girl, "Tohru, Akito has requested that you come to the banquet." He shuddered and she turned to him dropping the boiling teapot.

Outside the room, Uo was leaning against the wall trying to hear as much as she could through the paper wall. "Damn, why can't they speak a little louder." Uo complained and repositioned herself so she could hear a little better. Hana had pulled a magazine off of a bookshelf and began reading. Shigure sat there in utter misery or heaven, only he could know. The silence was killing him so he turned to Uo first. "So Uotani, how have you-" Next thing he knew Uo had thrown a book at him.

"Shut up, I'm trying to listen."

He sighed and turned to Saki. "Tsk, tsk, isn't it a shame that Tohru's lost her keys. Although I'm not shocked, she does forget things a lot-"

Saki didn't even look up and replied, "YOU lost her keys." She said in that plain and dry voice. Shigure laughed slightly and gave up talking to them altogether and thought about working on his book some more.

"Don't drop that!" Kyou dove and caught the teapot in his bare hands. It took him a minute to realize what happened. His eyes widened with pain. "SON OF A--!" He threw it into the air, having it land on the floor and breaking anyway. Yuki turned to him glaring slowly.

"You are truly an idiot you know." He carried out another pot and went back into the living room. Kyou sat on the floor, his hands blistering before him. Tohru grabbed a towel and some ice and held it on his hands.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drop that." Tohru apologized.

He sat up, his hands shaking and glanced over to Tohru. "No, Tohru, it's ok I just… well I don't know why Akito wants you to come but the damned Yankee and the creep-" He shuddered as he mentioned her, "And Electric girl will be coming too, so you won't… You know, be alone." He smiled that awkward smile of his then wiped the back of his hand on his mouth. "Tohru, don't EVER drop one of those things again." He looked over his hands again. "Damn it, I can't have my hands like this." Tohru dabbed his wounds lightly with ice then noticed his lip was split.

"Kyou? When did you split your lip like that?" She leaned in and examined it, Kyou drawing back slowly with a slight blush growing on his cheeks.

He didn't want to tell her about seeing Akito.

"Uh… Yuki and I got into a fight," he smirked putting on an act. "I managed to pop him in the eye to; he should have a black one in the morning unless he puts make up on!" He laughed at his own joke. Kyou stood up and walked to the kitchen door, "I'll be in my room fixing these up, and you better go out there." After he left Tohru stood and went into the living room and sat next to Uo and Shigure. Saki turned to Tohru finally, putting down her Magazine.

"Uo and I will be attending the banquet at the Sohmas' with you." Saki glanced at Uo.

"Yah, She's also bringing her sister and I'm stuck bringing my cousin. You remember my cousin right?"

At this, Tohru went completely rigid. "Your… cousin? Well, I'm sure she's nice deep down…" Tohru acted like she was trying to persuade herself more than Arisa.

Uo laughed lightly. "Oh, come on, Pohli isn't _that_ bad; she's really nice deep down even though she's a little nuts on the outside." Tohru sat there looking at the floor while shaking a little. "Tohru how many times do I have to tell you, don't listen to rumors!" Uo fussed and shook her head.

"What rumors?" Yuki asked sipping his tea.

Uo sighed, "She failed English and the teacher who failed her mysteriously disappeared after that... She tends to carry around a lynching rope just in case. But she's in your grade even though she's older then you. Her dad thought she needed to visit us over the holidays, so I'm stuck with her and my dad's terrified of her…" Yuki's smile changed drastically to a terrified look.

"And she's coming?" Shigure asked, his teacup rattling. _Wonder if she'll give Akito Hell..._

Uo smiled. "Hana's sister Midori is coming, too. I never knew she actually had another sibling. I guess we always knew that she lived with a family of five but I thought that was her parents, Megumi, herself, and her grandmother…"

Saki interrupted, "Midori is very shy, she tends to scare people with her... habits. But Tohru always knew about her. You'll understand when you meet her."

"Ah…" Yuki was starting to regret letting Pohli and Midori come.

"We must take our leave." Saki stood up and went outside.

"Yeah, what she said…" Arisa followed close behind and the two Sohmas were left behind with worries about tomorrow night.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Arisa's Cousin

**Chapter Two: Arisa's Cousin**

**(Pohli's POV)**

Damn, I really hate having to stay with Arisa. Dad says it's good for me but all she does is try to provoke me. Not only that but now we're going off to the 'Sohma mansion' or something like that.New Years is a really big thing in Japan apparently... not that it isn't back in the states, but this is when you should be partying with friends, not _family_.

"Why are we going, again?" I asked, adding an extra emphasis on the word _again_.

"It's none of your business." Arisa replied flatly. "We are just going with Prince Charming and Orange Top to their family's _New Years_ party, so don't try and kill anybody, okay? They'll be here any minute now..." She sighed and I pulled my coat on. Once again I was being dragged off to some place that I've never even heard of but I didn't voice my complaints. Instead, I pulled out a long black silk cord of rope.

Instantly, Arisa narrowed her eyes at me. "What did I just tell you? Just 'cause you haven't been in Japan for a while doesn't mean you should forgot decency. I mean come on, you can try and control yourself for _three_ days."

While toning out my stupid cousin's rambling, I twisted the cord around my hand.

"Like you're any better..." I mumbled as the doorbell rang.

Arisa jumped to her feet, racing to the door, and practically throwing me out of the way. "Tohru! Hey!"

I stood up, shoving the cord in my pocket and headed outside after Arisa. I had forgotten how cold the weather could be out here in the wintertime. Although the weather in the summer isn't that great either, I can't stand the humidity.

There was a pretty large group of people waiting outside to my surprise. I went and stood next to Arisa, waiting to be introduced but I think she was too busy.

"-Yes, oh this is Midori-"

Arisa's goody two-shoes friend, Tohru, gestured to a girl with shiny raven hair and wearing all black. I sighed out of frustration and bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry." I turned and saw two boys fighting. Apparently Mr. Orange Top over there had bumped into me. "Excuse me..." I said nicely ashe continued toignore me. My eyes flared with anger and I ripped an orange cord out of my pocket, twisting it around till it made a loop. And as soon as the orange-haired boy drew close I snagged him, yanking him to the ground. (I always make sure my cords match my victims. You know, trademark stuff.)

"I SAID EXCUSE ME!" I shouted in his ear as I placed a foot on his back. The other boy with dark silvery hair just looked at me through wide violet eyes.

"I see you've met Orange top." Arisa remarked dully.

I turned around to see my cousin leaning on some random pipe she picked up off the streets. Snapping back to reality, I looked at the rope that was firmly around the boy's neck, making his face turn slightly purple...

Instantly, I yanked it off of him. "Arisa, it's not what it looks like I-" I stuttered to my cousin, but she didn't even look at me and headed towards the boy who was gasping for air, swinging her pipe around.

"So, Orange Top, have you learned your lesson?" Then she whacked him a couple of times on the head with her pipe.

I sat there in disbelief. _I_ was the one who had started it and _she_ was yelling at _him_? This didn't make much sense… I thought she told me to behave?

Arisa turned back towards the rest of the group and myself. "I guess I ought to introduce you to them. Everyone, this is Pohli Uotani." She fumbled over her words as some wispy strands of blonde hair blew into her mouth.

"Ok, this is Tohru but you already knew her," Arisa moved on to a black haired guy wearing a kimono. "This is Shigure Sohma. And this is Yuki Sohma who invited us to come." Yuki, the guy who had been arguing with Orange Top, didn't seem like he was happy to have invited us while Shigure was singing to himself for some odd reason. She moved on to the girl who was 'Midori' and apparently Midori's sister. "This is my good friend Saki."

I gave Midori a nervous look before sticking my hand out to shake hers. That's when I remembered I was in Japan and you have to bow, so I quickly withdrew my hand.

Midori kept glaring at me even after we moved on to 'Orange Top'.

Apparently Orange Top's real name is Kyou Sohma and he was Yuki's cousin. They really don't look anything alike, especially compared to Arisa and I. We could be sisters for all I know. But that would be bad...

Well anyways, I followed the group for a while. Kyou and Arisa were fighting constantly. Kyou and Yuki fought constantly… hell, Kyou just plain fought with everybody. I watched as Arisa whacked him on the head again. I started to laugh and Shigure began to annoy Kyou with silly nicknames and perverted remarks. It was hard not to laugh even though I barely knew any of these people.

Steadily, I edged my way towards the back of the noisy group. The sun had already set and most people were probably heading off to bed. I didn't really want to get stuck with them if they got arrested for being so disruptive and noisy. Although I bet that Yuki and Kyou could beat a cop upreal quick...

I kept backing up till I tripped on someone behind me. I turned around to see that Midori girl. I stifled a yelp. I could have sworn she was just up there with Saki a moment ago!

"Uh… hi, sorry about that." I said quietly while rubbing the back of my head.

After that we just walked together in silence. I didn't really know what to say. Although, I did go through my inventory of ropes and I found a nice purplish one that probably would fit her nicely... Although it's a little big for her, I think I could cut it maybe...

"We're here." She muttered and I looked up to see the Sohma mansion. Man, they weren't kidding about the mansion part! I mean, DAMN! It's huge!

We all wandered pastthe front gates and then through a maze of smaller houses. Eventually some guy greeted us. He introduced himself to be Hatori, but I was too busy being in silent awe of this place.

Hatori took us girls to our own little house, right next to the boys. He said that Haru, Aya, Momiji, and he would also be staying in the house right next door, as if I knew whom the hell they were.

As soon as we got inside five jaws hit the ground.

This place was practically heaven; it was so large and spacious! There was a fountain in the middle of the room, a kitchen, a bathroom, and two bedrooms.

"Man, Orange Top's got some pretty nice money in his family to afford this!" Arisa gleefully said and plopped down on the couch. "Even the couch is nice!"

I could tell by the sound of her voice, we were going to have a great time here at the Sohma mansion. Or at least _they_ would…

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. The Shy Midori

Chapter Three: Coming out of the shell 

"Man, Orange top's got some pretty nice money in his family to afford this!" Arisa plopped onto the couch by the fountain. "Even the couch is nice!"

I remained silent and left my shoes by the door, discarding my black cloak on a hook, and walking to the smaller of the two bedrooms holding a small bundle in my arms and there I remained by myself. Through the walls I heard Arisa and Saki discussing the sleeping arrangements.

"I think the two of us should sleep in the same bedroom as Tohru, Hana." Arisa suggested to my elder sister.

"Yes, Pohli can share the other room with Midori." Saki answered calmly.

"Gack!" Pohli choked. "Arisa! Why can't I share the room with you! I seriously think that Midori girl will kill me in the night!"

I sighed. That doesn't surprise me that she wouldn't want to even share a _room_ with me. The way she pulled her hand away from me just shows how afraid of me she is. She's judging me without reason just like everyone else I've met…

"No." Saki replied. "Midori won't harm you…" A small electrical charge went through my body as Saki's electric waves scanned me. This was a warning for me to not do anything harmful to anyone else while I was here. Of course I wouldn't, I know the consequences…

"Besides," Arisa started. "We have our own reasons for wanting to stay with Tohru."

"I don't even want to know…" Pohli trailed off while probably thinking about something sick.

"I'm sorry!" Tohru stammered. "I don't mean to be a bother!" Her apology went completely unnoticed.

Some mumbling continued but was not audible through the wall. I chose a bed for myself in the corner and sat down on it. The covers felt like a fine silk material. We were certainly being treated well here…

"Hey…" Pohli entered the room and sat on the opposite bed. A tense silence pursued inevitably.

TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. Tsuka, the golden eyed cat

**Chapter Four: Tsuka, the gold-eyed cat**

**(Pohli's POV)**

I sat there staring at this girl not knowing what to say. But I _really_ didn't think she was going to start any conversations anytime soon. "So... Uh... about earlier, you know the hand shake thing..."

"Yes..." She stared at me blankly

"I really wasn't trying to be rude, or go against any customs or anything," There was a long pause after that so I continued, "I just haven't been here for awhile. Gotten used to American customs. You know, hand shakes and stuff."

"Customs..." Midori seemed glad to hear this. "You're forgiven."

Gee, I feel so special to be forgiven. "Well... uh... um..." I fumbled over my words… Normally I wouldn't have even been this talkative with someone else that I didn't know. But for three days I would be stuck with this Gothic chick so I might as well make the best of it.

"What are those ropes for?" She asked quietly.

Instantly I had something to talk about!

"These are my lynching ropes," I pulled out all of the ones I had brought, showing them off because they were my most prized possessions. "Have you noticed Arisa's weapon of choice is a pipe? Well, this is my weapon of choice. Personally I think that a pipe is a nasty, cruel weapon to use... although it is effective." Ok what I just said really made no sense at all but she seemed to understand.

Midori's eyes seemed less menacing for a brief moment. "A large variety you have."

"Thank you, I tend to give everyone his or her own color... They seem to choose the owner by themselves, according to their soul I would think..." I looked down at them pondering about how Kyou's orange one had gotten dirty.

Midori didn't talk for a while and was distracted by a bundle in her arms, which turned out to be a doll with cat ears and tail. I leaned in to look at the little creature, "What's that?" She looked up at me through dark eyes.

"You could say, that this is my personal treasure..." A creepy and evil smile spread on her face making me shiver. "His name is Tsuka"

"Tsuka?" I wondered if it was something like her own personal Voodoo doll of Kyou since no one seemed to like him. Tsuka's tail twitched, making jump back. "IT MOVED!"

Midori laughed. "Tsuka does what I want him to do."

Speaking of the little cat thing, it jumped down onto the floor and moved closer to me. I glared at it and it looked up at me with its golden eyes, "Uh... Hi?" I whimpered and waved a little. Tsuka waved back and stood next to me for a while. I gazed back, clenching my fists in fright, and my face started to sweat. I mean come on! It's not every day you see a living cat doll.

"No need to fear Tsuka..." Midori said sadly, recalling the little cat doll. "He's my only friend..."

"Oh, no, I didn't mean any thing by that! He's a cute little guy but, it's not that common that I meet a... cat." I shivered, Tsuka was actually pretty cute once you got past the living and moving part of him.

"Everyone fears him, you wouldn't be the first..." Midori reassured. I smiled slightly, warily reaching to touch the little guy on one of his soft ears. Tsuka rubbed his head against my hand like any normal affectionate walking... cat... doll.

"So where did you get him?" I scratched his chin and I could have sworn he started to purr.

"When I was little, my grandmother gave it to me for my birthday"

"Oh…" That's about all I could say, I mean, what else _could_ I say really, I can see it now, 'no really where did you get it from?' but that's rude and I would never be rude on purpose. So instead I thought of a different way of asking the question. "Well, seems like an unusual gift to receive..." Midori looked at me, trying to see what I meant. "Is it just an ordinary cat doll?"

"Well it…" She started but stopped and looked up at the door; I did too, to see Arisa coming in with Yuki, "Uh, hey." I murmured.

"Yes?" Midori inquired.

Yuki looked at us for a moment then started, "The banquet doesn't start till tomorrow and all of us were wondering if you would join us in the room that us guys are staying in..."

Midori nodded, stood, and picked up Tsuka (who had collapsed back into a motionless doll when Arisa and Yuki entered). I soon followed, putting my ropes back into my coat pocket. Why hadn't I even taken my coat off? I sighed, cracked my knuckles and followed Midori out of the little house. Arisa seemed happier then I had ever seen her, I guess being around friends has that effect.

"Woohoo! We are going to party!" She shouted and waved her arms around, running ahead of us and into the next house. Apparently Tohru and Saki had already headed over leaving just Yuki, Midori, and I.

Every time I look at Yuki, I think 'Is he really a guy?' I mean I would feel really stupid if I thought he was a guy all of this time and he turned out to be a girl. I am so confused, but I'll just pretend he is one even if he isn't...

"So Uotani-san," Yuki began and I figured he was calling to my cousin so I didn't even look up. "Er, Pohli-san?" He tilted his head to the side inquisitively, almost concerned. I normally was never called by my last name.

"Oh! Sorry 'bout that, Yuki. Just call me Pohli. Uotani is what you call my cousin right?" I looked up into his violet colored eyes and he smiled.

"No, it's alright I just wanted to talk with you."

'Ok well hello Mr. Forward' I thought as he moved to walk closer to me. Midori went inside ahead of us and I wish she hadn't. I don't really want to spend time with Yuki alone.

"Well, ok." I whispered, blushing slightly. We stopped just outside the door.

I really want to get inside...

"I just wanted to warn you before you go in there, about some of them. Now, you haven't met Haru but I would avoid making him mad if I was you, and Momiji can be hyper. You've met Kyou, he'll fight and argue with you the first chance he gets," I could tell by the way he talked that he didn't like Kyou. Personally Yuki was making me mad the way he kept ranting about how Kyou was stupid but I didn't say anything. "Watch out so that you don't bend over in front of Shigure since you're wearing that short skirt..." He mumbled a little more but I was so cold and my legs were freezing. I guess I really shouldn't have worn a skirt in this weather...

"Thanks for warning me." I smiled even though I was just too cold to even care. He did notice that I was shivering finally.

"Shall we?" He smiled a dazzling smile (that any other girl would die for but I really didn't care) and opened the door revealing the wildness of the Sohmas.

Arisa and Kyou were playing some card game while Saki sat enjoying something. Tohru came bounding over to Yuki taking our coats and hanging them up and then the two walked off. I saw Shigure and a man with long white hair over in the corner annoying Hatori to death. Midori sat alone in a corner holding Tsuka. I started over towards her but a short blonde headed boy jumped out in front of me.

"You must be Pohli!" He jumped up and down clapping his hands. "I knew you would be cute like Tohru!" I gasped in surprise, jumping backwards and tripping over someone's things that were on the floor. I yelped as I fell and so did the blonde haired boy, but idiot me ended up whacking my head so hard that everything went black.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. The Electrical Storm

Umi-chan: My turn once again to write… I probably make you all disgusted at my writing and me! Midori's point of view is so hard to write and it's not even funny!!!

Kyou-chan: Enough with the drama…

Umi-chan: Very well…

Chapter Five: The Electrical Storm

Pohli's shout alerted my attention. I looked up just in time to see her fall and hit her head against the wall.

"Pohli-san!" Yuki called out and rushed to her aid.

"Whoops…" Momiji mumbled sadly.

"Don't worry, she's got a thick head." Arisa said barely looking up from the game Kyou and her were playing. I narrowed my eyes at Arisa. Even if it were true, Pohli couldn't defend herself at that moment in time.

Hatori spoke up from the corner where Shigure and Ayame were pestering him. "She should be taken to another room and laid to bed." Hatori moved to pick her up and Yuki joined him.

"I'll help." The two of them carried the unconscious Pohli into another room.

"What did that clumsy rope freak trip over anyway?" Kyou asked after yelling at Arisa for beating him.

"My boots…" Hatsuharu stated blankly.

Yuki reappeared from the other room. "You should be more careful where you leave your things, Haru."

"Damn it! You're supposed to leave your stupid shoes at the door! Not drop them in the middle of the floor!" Kyou yelled, jumping to his feet.

"Kyou, don't push Haru too much." Yuki warned.

"Shut up, you damn rat!" Kyou barked at Yuki.

"Noisy fool…" Hatsuharu muttered and got to his feet as well. "Be quiet you pansy! I've had enough of your yelling shit for this evening!" I was surprised at the sudden change in Haru.

"There he goes again, bringing out Black Haru…" Yuki sighed and sat nearby me.

"Oh now it's on, Haru!" Kyou provoked him. "I've beaten you once and I'll do it again!"

"I'll send you to hell!" Black Haru swung and missed Kyou's face by inches. "You didn't win you pathetic kitty cat! You backed out!"

Kyou kicked Haru in the stomach. "How many times do I have to tell you that you backed out and not me?!" The fight only intensified. Sighing, I wished that a fight hadn't broken out… but I also couldn't help but enjoy it.

"Alright! Go Haru!" Arisa cheered. "Beat Orange Top to the ground!"

Saki sipped on her tea quietly.

"O-oh no! Please stop you two!" Tohru pleaded. "You shouldn't fight with each other!"

Tohru's pacifist attitude, happy-go-lucky persona, and air headedness was starting to bug me. Though her views sometimes had a point, it could just get to you sometimes…

Lightning flashed outside and a loud crack of thunder soon followed. The two combatants paused long enough to eat cheese.

Then everyone froze when a loud and maniacal cackling started. I turned to face Saki who was still holding her teacup halfway to her mouth and laughing madly.

"What the hell?!" Kyou's eyes were bulging.

Another lightning flashed followed by the low rumbling of thunder, which reverberated, through the house. "I can't stop HA HA HA! Laughing! HA HA HA!!!" Saki struggled to speak through the random fits of laughter.

"Hana-san?" Yuki asked, worried.

"Hana-chan! Are you ok?" Tohru was freaking out.

"What the hell?" Arisa and Kyou jinxed.

I sighed and closed my eyes briefly before speaking. "Allow me to explain…" Saki's unusual laughter was growing louder and it was hard for me to be heard over the laughter and the thunder. "Saki's power is being in tune with the electrical waves around her-"

"HA HA HA!!!" Saki continued uncontrollably.

"So when there is a lightning storm like this," thunder crashed again. "It overloads her emotions and makes her have sudden and uncontrollable laughing fits." I finished with everyone staring at me and making me feel uncomfortable.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!" Saki finally put down the teacup.

I stood and walked over to my sister. "I'll take her back to her room…" She needed help standing and guffawed her way out of the room, led by me.

Rain wasn't falling but the sky was brown with occasional flickers of lightning. Thunder vibrated through the ground as Saki and I traveled the short path back to the house we were staying in, Saki giggling the whole way. The cold night air was warming slightly, but the sudden storm was strange. Once at the door to the house, Saki could get to the room bye herself.

"HA HA HA! Thank you… HA HA HA HA!!!" Saki shut the door and her laughter died away.

I turned on my heel and started my way back to the boys' house. That was very embarrassing! Kami-sama why did there have to be an electrical storm _tonight_?! Sudden movement out of the corner of my eye made me stop. It was too dark to see what it was more clearly, but I got the unpleasant feeling of being watched. Remembering Tsuka was with… ack! Where did Tsuka go?! I searched in the dark. Trying to think more clearly… I think I might have left Tsuka in the boys' house while trying to get Saki out of there in such a hurry… There was the movement out of the corner of my eye again. I hurried back to the other house and fled inside quickly.

My sudden opening and slamming of the door made everyone look up at me, making me feel even more uncomfortable. It didn't help that I was breathing hard. Nonetheless I kicked off my shoes and proceeded to sit down in my corner again. Tsuka was sitting in the spot exactly where I left him, much to my relief. Tohru was serving everyone hot cocoa to warm them up. Kyou howled in pain as he burnt his tongue from the scalding hot drink. Everyone (except for Tohru of course) laughed at his stupidity.

"You're supposed to wait before you drink it, stupid cat." Yuki blew on his and sipped slowly.

Thunder roared again outside and freezing rain started to pelt the ceiling hard. I gripped Tsuka close, and huddled in a tiny ball. Arisa started teasing Kyou again about the hot cocoa when the lights flickered and went out.

"Why does the power always go off when Umi-chan writes a story?" One of the Sohmas questioned in the darkness.

"Dunno." Everyone else sighed in unison.

"Oh oh!" Momiji started excitedly. "One time, at band camp-"

"Momiji!" Hatori snapped.

"Ha'ri you're so boring…" Momiji sniffled.

"Let's play a game!" Shigure laughed giddily.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Yuki moaned.

"It's called: Kiss in the Dark!" Shigure exclaimed.

"Oh Shii-chan not in front of the children!" Ayame giggled like a high school girl.

"They wouldn't be able to see anyway, Aya." Shigure replied seductively.

"Damn it you two! Get a room!" Was the unmistakable yell of Kyou.

"OUCH!" Arisa shouted.

"Sorry…" Haru mumbled quietly.

"I'll go check on the power." It sounded like Hatori had gotten to his feet and shuffled across the room. There was a loud thud as Hatori tripped over Hatsuharu's boots.

"Damn it, Haru! Pick up your damn boots already."

"It's too dark…" Haru reasoned lamely.

"Do you have to start every sentence with 'damn it', Orange Top?" Arisa demanded.

Another argument broke out and I think Hatori was now unconscious too…

But I've come to the conclusion… I'm surrounded by fools…

Sighing, I closed my eyes and blocked out all the yelling and giddy laughing, drifting off to sleep…

TO BE CONTINUED

Kyou-chan: What took you so long?! You have deadlines you know!

Umi-chan: leans back in her chair balancing a pencil on her nose I'm the editor so I can take as long as I want…

Kyou-chan: I'm starting to feel like _Shigure's_ editor!


	6. Quality Time with Akito!

Chapter Six: Quality Time with Akito!

"Mmm..." I moaned wiping my face. I opened my eyes to see a couple pairs of pants. Some that looked like Kyou's, one that looked like Yuki's... An one that was- my skirt?! I felt my face heating up as I looked under the blankets. Instead of my black shirt and skirt I was wearing an overly large gray bathrobe thing, (although it wasn't thick and fuzzy, it was silky). "WHO THE HELL CHANGED MY CLOTHES!?" I screamed on the inside.

I blushed even harder when I realized I was lying in the boys' rooms. I found that out, cause I found a bag sitting by the bed that said 'Hatsuharu Sohma.' This was probably the room that Yuki, Kyou, and Haru slept in when they came for the celebration every year. (Think of poor quiet Hatori sitting with hyper Momiji... It was Momiji's fault I fell... I must fuss at him for this later.)

I sat up and heard rain pelting the roof along with thunder roaring. Taking a deep breath I stood and found my clothes in a pile mixed in with some guy clothes. I walked over to the door trying to make it open but it was firmly shut and locked, first listening to the people out side fighting and yelling. I pulled off the long robe letting it fall around my ankles. I reached for my shirt when I saw a shadow go across the wall. Shivers went up my spine as it passed. I jerked my head towards the window in time to see someone's shady figure pass.

Not wanting to take the time to get dressed I pulled the robe on up and over my shoulders tying it around my waist. I tossed some pillows under the sheets so that if they came back before I was up I would be able to sneak back in later with out them ever knowing I was gone. I darted over towards the sliding door that led outside and I snuck out side, just as I heard some maniacal laughter coming from the other room.

I opened the door and heard thunder crackling overhead with sparks and streaks of lightening. 'Beautiful' I thought and moved slowly under the covered porch in the direction I saw (who ever it was) walking in. My feet froze threw my socks as I walked on the icy wooden floors. My head still hurt from where I fell, no clue as to how long I had been laying there.

I walked out from behind the house and started heading back behind the girls when I saw Midori walking by. WHAT WAS SHE DOING THERE?! She started to turn towards me so I dove into the nearest object that could hide me, a bush. After I froze, lying on my back till she had moved on.

I sighed with relief throwing my head back stretching I opened my Eyes to-

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled falling backwards down onto the person.

"What are you doing in a bush?!" He shouted. I looked up to see a guy about a year or two older than me with black hair. I jerked up turning around to face him.

"What are you doing in it? HUH?!" I snapped blushing a little.

He responded as quickly as I had replied. "Its my house! Its my bush why shouldn't I be in it?!" His dark eyes grew large as he got in my face yelling.

We heard a door opening and we both gasped and he automatically fell to his back, but I just sat there a deer in the headlights. He grabbed my shoulder and yanked my down till half of me was on him. We sat there perfectly still while someone walked right by us, as soon as they were far enough away...

"You fool did you want to get us caught?!" He sneered while squeezing his hands harder into my numb arms.

"Its not my fault, since it is your bush why is you worried about getting caught? Hmm? Answer that one!" He glared at me through those dark eyes; I felt my mouth go dry.

"Your not a Sohma are you!?" He shrieked and rolled us so he had me pinned down on the ice. He leaned down and got an inch from my face. Then he whispered into my ear, "Your Tohru's friend aren't you...?" he hummed into my ear before I thrashed and shouted,

"NO! NOT-" He jerked his head back looking to where I couldn't really see at first.

"What do you want?! Go away!" He pulled back farther so I could see a boy with gray hair and purple eyes staring at us shocked.

Yuki had caught us in the bush.

Immediately I knew what he was thinking, I mean come on, the guy's practically on top of me. But before I could say anything he ran off. Watching him run I wish he had come and got this wacko off of me... But I had a feeling he was too afraid with the look he gave us.

The Dark haired guy smirked releasing my shivering arms, sat up and pulled his Robe (it looked a heck of a lot like mine...) back over his shoulder were it had come loose. He gave me a hand and pulled me up to my freezing feet. It was as if he was a whole other person. "Here, you must be cold, lets go inside were its warmer." He smiled a creepy smile and stood up pulling me along with him out into the icy rain. We weaved and bobbed through the little houses, the rain stinging as it hit our faces. It was freezing the strips of my hair together, making me even colder.

His grip on my hand basically told me that I wasn't going anywhere but where he wanted me to go. But he suddenly stopped leaning against a building. He shoved my hand away and held himself.

"What's-" I started but his coughing stopped me. He just kept coughing and didn't stop. I stood there not knowing what to do as he started to sink down to the floor.

I frantically looked around then got down to his level. "Hey, are-" I was going to ask 'hey are you ok?' But come on, the guys coughing to death what kind of question is that?! I put a hand on his shoulder he glared up at me in between coughs. I smiled slightly and rubbed his back.

Now normally, I wouldn't even be this touchy feely with ANYBODY. Not even my own mother. But I couldn't just leave the guy there and go back with my friends, number one cause I have no idea were we even were! Eventually his coughing died down and he looked up at me through his bangs. Returning to his upright position he once again grabbed my hand and we raced through the rain.

The cobblestone pathway that we were on was steadily getting covered in ice, more then once he or I fell only having the other to grab onto. The property was huge and it kept going on and on, the further we got the colder I seemed to become. Finally, both of us coughing, we stopped in front of what looked like the largest house I had ever seen. I watched as he went to open the door.

"This is your house?!" I said in awe and fallowed him in.

I yanked my icy socks off. They were shaped to my feet and didn't want to come off. He gently removed his shoes and placed them by the door. I stood there dripping on the floor shaking as hard as my body would allow, all the while he stood there with his hand on his chin staring at me. Sharply he turned on his heels.

"Follow me." He stated clearly but quietly.

I nodded my head while my chin jittered, following him down a long corridor and into a large room where a fire roared in the corner. He went to a paper wall and slid it open to reveal a bathroom and a closet filled with clothes. He looked me over again mumbling to himself quietly before pulling out a gray robe much like the one I was wearing only smaller and had black trim on it. He walked into the bathroom and I followed him in. He ducked into a cabinet and pulled out a towel.

He thrust both items into my arms; he went out side the door and shut it behind him leaving me alone. I looked around the bathroom hoping to miraculously find shampoo and soap, but after I thought about it I didn't need to clean up I just needed to warm up. After a while of attempting, I finally figured out how to turn the water on. I congratulated myself and filled the tub with hot water letting the room fill with steam. Taking my clothes off I climbed in, sinking into the hot water. I wanted to stay there for hours enjoying the heat but I knew I needed to get back before I was caught sneaking out. I stood up before I got comfortable in the water, though I was fully warm now. Letting the water drain out, I pulled the towel he had given me around myself. I dried off quickly and pulled the new robe on, tying it around at the waist.

I tried to pull the door open but it seemed to be stuck. I pulled and pulled but no matter what I did it wouldn't budge from its spot. I whacked it a couple of times out of frustration before attempting to open it again. But this time it open from the outside.

"What are you doing to my door?" He stated plainly as I scooted past him. I tried to explain how it wouldn't open but he only scoffed.

His constantly changing personality is starting to get on my nerves.

"I-I should probably be getting back..." I stuttered as he tipped his head.

"No, you will stay here." He said soft but sternly, slowly beckoning me over to a two seated couch, the only furniture in the room. He went ahead of me and sat down watching the fire. I followed and sat to the right of him, as far away as possible. I kept my eyes on the fire even though I could feel his gaze drifting to me from time to time. I shivered and it wasn't from being cold. After a while he went to a calmer demur, he reached out and touched my shoulder.

"Are you Tohru Honda's friend?" I sighed and explained to him that I was not and why I was here with her and my cousin. He leaned back touching his chin again. He looked at me with a face that showed amusement, a sick and twisted amusement. "Why should they be scared of a-" he paused backtracking. "Why are they so scared of you?" I just looked back towards the fire and away from him. The fire cracked and I jumped slightly. I sat there not knowing he had even gotten up until he was behind me getting something out of the closet. I laid down stretching on the little couch, trying to loosen up, that and not fall asleep.

I felt his dark eyes on me again, then a blanket being laid over me. I tried to sit up and protest but I was fading fast, I was so tired... He put his hand on my head and shoved me down.

"Sleep now Tohru's friend's cousin. All will be well in the morning." I loosely nodded my head and fell asleep on his couch, not caring about any thing, for I was too tired.

I re-awoke in the room I had originally been put in. Wondering if I had just had a strange illusion of a dream I sat upright and looked around. I was still wearing the very robe he had given me to wear. How the hell did I end up back here?

The door clicked and unlocked, Yuki stepped into the room. His eyes had the same fearful expression on them when he saw me.

"Um… hey." I waved lamely.

TO BE CONTINUED  
  
 


	7. Getting to know Yuki

Umi-chan: …

Kyou-chan: What's wrong with you?

Umi-chan: …nothing…

Chapter Seven: Getting to know Yuki

The constant talking had awoken me once more. Freezing rain still pelted the roof, the power was still off, and Hatori was still unconscious from tripping over Haru's boots. My eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly, then I scanned the room. Tohru had fallen asleep by the table, next to Kyou who was arguing with Hatsuharu again about something stupid. Arisa was keeping score on the argument. Hatori was slumped on the floor on the other side of the room. Ayame and Shigure were in another corner giggling amongst themselves. Yawning, I sat up apologizing to Tsuka for using him as a pillow when I realized there was someone missing. Yuki wasn't there. The thunder had ceased for the moment but I couldn't help but wonder where the girly boy had wandered off to.

Tohru awoke and rubbed her eyes. "By the way, Kyou, where's Kisa, Hiro, Ritsu, and Kagura?"

Kyou stopped his arguing briefly to answer Tohru. "They're in another house together."

"What time is it?" I asked in my quiet almost unheard voice.

Arisa pressed a button on her watch to light it up. "It's about 12:35 AM."

The front door opened and shut, drawing the attention of the rest of the room. Yuki walked in wet, freezing cold, and panting slightly. The look in his eyes told me something had scared him badly.

"Yuki-kun… are you okay?" I asked quietly.

Instead of answering he came straight for me. I felt uncomfortable and backed off against the wall. "Hanajima-san, could you come with me?" He asked, still a little shaken up.

"S-sure." I nodded and stood. Tsuka was in my arms while Yuki led me outside into the freezing air. I wished I had kept my black cloak on but my long black skirt and black turtle neck sweater kept me warm enough. Yuki's hand grabbed mine, making me blush. For a few minutes we walked silently while are very skin seemed to want to turn into ice.

"Yuki-kun, why were you acting so… strange back inside the house?" I dared to break the silence.

Yuki paused but didn't look at me. "I was just going to check on my other relatives Ritsu, Kisa, Hiro, and Kagura when I heard some voices in the bushes. The head of our family, Akito, had Pohli-san pinned down on the ground." Yuki shuddered at the mention of Akito's name. "Akito yelled at me and I ran…"

My opinion of Yuki from before softened a little. There was apparently great internal conflict going on with him. Maybe there was something I could do to help?

Yuki glanced around. "I don't see either of them anywhere…" I shivered from the cold and Yuki's hand tightened around mine even more. He turned his large violet eyes to look at me and smiled. "Shall we go inside the nearest house to warm up before continuing our search?" I nodded.

We were a ways from the boys' house and the girls' house so we entered the nearest vacated house. The cold was hardly kept out because of there being no heat but the walls prevented the wind and the rain from making it worse. My eyes were starting to close when I snapped awake again. Yuki sat down on a nearby chair and I sat across from him. Tsuka's ears and whiskers were frozen so I dusted the ice crystals off.

Yuki looked like he wanted to ask me about Tsuka but decided it better not to ask. Me, being the shy one, decided to stare at the floor blankly letting my mind wander off in thought… Sometimes I can seem like such an airhead… just like Tohru.

"Do you love Tohru-san?" I blurted out randomly.

Yuki had dozed off and snapped back to reality. "Uh…" he trailed off thinking in a daze. "I used to. But Tohru seems to love Kyou…" Yuki grumbled, jealousy. "Even though Honda-san really cares about everyone…" He looked up at me with those large violet eyes. "If I'm not being too bold Hanajima-san, but is there someone you care about more than anyone else?"

"As it stands, I don't really have many friends or love ones, not even in my family…" I looked down at Tsuka in my lap. "I guess that's what happens when you shut yourself inside your room, to block out the rest of the world…"

"I hope you don't hide in your room forever." Yuki said and smiled when I looked up at him. He looked at his watch. "Time flies… it's already 1:15 AM. We should probably head back instead of continuing the search." Yuki held the door open for me to pass through first. As soon as I stepped out onto the slippery ice covered wood outside, I slipped, falling backwards I collided with Yuki and together we fell to the ground with me on top. There was a KA-POOF noise and a cloud of smoke erupted. I rolled over and saw Yuki's clothes on the floor. A white rat with large violet eyes peeked out of the shirt Yuki was wearing and stared up at me, fear in the little eyes.

"Ack!" I screamed and used Tsuka to swat at the little rat, which squeaked and dove back into the clothes. "A rat, a rat, a RAT!!!"

"Hanajima-san! Calm yourself, please!" Yuki shouted.

I stopped. "Yuki?" I searched through the clothes to find the white rat, which looked up at me sadly.

"I was afraid something like this would happen…" Yuki the rat sighed. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this. If it bothers you there's a way for you to forget."

I leaned back against the wall. "Well… I don't understand it at all. And I really don't mind! But… you just scared me there and I'm dreadfully afraid of rats…"

Yuki looked happier when I told him I didn't mind. "Well, in short, the Sohma family is cursed. The vengeful spirits of the zodiac possesses some of us. I am the rat, Hatsuharu the ox, Kisa the tiger, Momiji the rabbit, Hatori the dragon, Ayame the snake, Rin the horse, Hiro the ram, Ritsu the monkey, Kureno the rooster, Shigure the dog, and Kagura the pig. Even though there isn't a cat in the zodiac, Kyou is the cat. And when we are weak or hugged by a member of the opposite sex we transform into our zodiac form." Yuki explained.

I was about to say something but there was another KA-POOF sound effect and a puff of smoke. Yuki sat before me completely naked! I turned away, hiding my face in my hands, blushing furiously. "Gomen nasai, Yuki-kun! I d-didn't mean to…"

Yuki laughed while re-clothing himself. "You're starting to sound like Honda-san when you say such things."

I was about to have Tsuka strangle him then and there! No one compares me to Tohru Honda! But I decided to be somewhat forgiving and glare at him instead. This time when we set out the door, Yuki went first and I was careful while walking on the ice. The freezing rain had stopped and the brown clouds had dispersed making it incredibly dark. All I heard was a strange cracking and snapping every once in a while. Yuki opened the boys' house door for me and I slipped off my shoes at the door and proceeded into the room. Yuki did the same and went to the room where Pohli had been put to rest. Shigure and Ayame were still giggling and laughing in their corner but this time Hatori was sitting nearby grumbling. He had apparently woken up from getting knocked out and was angry with the other two for not helping him at all. Kyou was sleeping with his head on Tohru's lap. Tohru and Arisa were talking to each other while Momiji and Haru were conversing as well. I sat down at the table with the rest of them (feeling more comfortable being in the dark) and started picking through a snack bowl that had Gardettos in it. I only liked eating the pretzels. Yuki came back with Pohli and sat down at the table beside me.

"Um… h-hi." Pohli grinned rubbing the back of her neck. "Sorry if I had you two worried when you went out looking for me…"

"I only want to ask you one question." Yuki said seriously. Pohli gulped. "Did Akito do anything to harm you?"

"Nope." Pohli replied simply as if Akito was the nicest guy in the world.

"Really?" Yuki wanted to confirm.

"I said no already!" Pohli snapped and grabbed a handful of Gardettos from the table.

I suddenly spoke up. "Hey Pohli! Guess what I found out!" Yuki's eyes widened in anxiety.

"What?" Pohli crunched on the Gardettos.

"I found out I'm a ox in the Chinese zodiac."

"Really? Cool…" Pohli continued crunching on her food.

What the hell was I doing?! I just led Yuki to believe I was going to tell his family's secret. It went totally against my nature but I couldn't help but find some satisfactory in Yuki's reaction.

"I think we all better go to bed. Or at least the girls should return to their own room." Yuki announced to the room.

Somewhat disappointed, the girls trudged back to their room, Pohli and I last. I glanced back once and saw an almost angry expression on Yuki's face. It felt nice to be inside a bed now. The covers kept me very warm despite no heat. Pohli snored loudly from her bed and there was no sign of Saki's bizarre laughing from the other room so I fell into a dreamless sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED

Umi-chan: Kyou-chan is an obsessed freak over Akito!!!

Kyou-chan: Umi-chan is an obsessed freak over Yuki!!!

Umi-chan: Nu uh, you told me Midori should have a crush on Yuki but I like Kyou, Haru, and Shigure.

Kyou-chan: Oh… I knew that…


	8. Pohli's Past

Umi-chan: Now who's the one writing late chapters?

Kyou-chan: Sorry!

Chapter Eight: Pohli's Past

Groggily, I climbed out of bed hoping I wasn't the only one that was just getting up out of bed. I was still wearing the robe that the guy, well Akito had given me. Midori's bed was already made, and all of her things put away. I sighed and smoothed out a crease in the fabric remembering what had happened last night.  
  
_"Sleep now Tohru's friend's cousin. All will be well in the morning."_ He had told me. Strange, I had fallen asleep in his house yet I hadn't even asked his name or told him mine.   
  
_"Did Akito do anything to harm you?"_ Yuki's words echoed through my head over and over. Why was he so afraid of him? He seemed like a really nice guy to me, other then the fact that he's got some personality-switching thing going on in him. Oh yah and that glaring but…  
  
"Oh hey, your up." Arisa popped her head in the door. "Get dressed, the boys are coming over for breakfast, oh yah, don't you dare lock me out of this room, that worked once but never again-" She swung one of my ropes around in circles. My eyes widened, I HAD LEFT THE THINGS MOST DEAR TO ME WITH THOSE MANIACS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Ok they weren't really maniacs but still…)  
  
I jumped to my feet chasing after her as she ran from the room. Apparently the electricity was still down because no lights were on and Tohru was in the kitchen making breakfast. All that there was that required no heat and all was:   
  
Dried ramen noodles.  
  
I sped past her as Kyou mumbled and complained about eating dried noodles, (personally I enjoyed eating them uncooked, and they are rather good.) Arisa kept ahead of me only out of my arms reach.  
  
Akito's robe, all nice and smooth was now getting terribly screwed up from all this running. She stuck her tongue out at me as she ran in front of the front door threatening to burn the purple rope with a Zippo lighter.  
  
"See, you shouldn't sleep in late bone head!" She held the lighter higher and closer to it.

"No, please, don't burn it." I cried out from across the room. She smirked at me a little more before finally holding both of them up, burning the stray threads off.  
  
Tsuka, oh thank God for him. The little dude came out of nowhere and went straight for Arisa and my rope. Arisa (not knowing who Tsuka was) screamed in fright, throwing my rope up and burning herself with the lighter. She stomped the ground trying to crush the little cat as he picked up the rope. I quickly snatched him up and ran back into the room slamming the door behind me. I sat Tsuka down on Midori's bed and sat onto my own twisting my rope tightly around my palms over and over. I heard the door open and I heard Midori sit down on her bed.  
  
"Pohli," I heard Midori start but I didn't even look up, "Thank you for saving Tsuka." I gritted my teeth, angry at Arisa.  
  
"I hate her." I whispered almost inaudible.

Midori looked at me quizzically. "What?"  
  
"I hate her!" I said louder. "She hates me. I don't know why I came to see her and her stupid family! All they do is yell at me and say how unimportant I am. Arisa could tell them off but she goes on letting them be afraid of me! It's not my fault that-" I stopped taking a deep breath. Midori sat there staring at me intently. "I live with my dad…" I sniffled. "My mom died, back when I was a little kid. I… I saw her die…" I became aware of Yuki standing in the doorway. "I was four years old, playing in the kitchen. Dad was out getting groceries while mom sat next to me and played with my dolls." I laughed lightly remembering.  
  
"We had heard about an escape… no a breakout from the prison that we lived near the night before. Mom… they came into the house, she tried to fight them off. They didn't see my cause she had thrown me under a kitchen cabinet." I started choking up after that, not able to speak. "We didn't live in Japan then, since Dad's American and all so…" I wiped my face trying to dry it off. Yuki had come and sat down on a chair by the bed. "I watched my mom die! I waited an hour before my dad got home; I waited an hour with her body right in front of me." I stared at the floor trying hard not to have flashbacks. "After that, everyone said I was crazy because I started to carry lynching ropes around trying to protect myself, I got caught hanging a kid that I hated and Dad… well… we kept moving after that. I never really killed anyone but people didn't like me, they didn't understand any thing at all!" I burst out crying holding myself.  
  
Midori and Yuki both got up and sat down beside me. I felt so stupid crying like that, in front of them. I couldn't help it; they were the first people I had told about what had happened that day so long ago. Midori let me lean against her as I cried, and Yuki just talked. I don't remember what he said at all but what he said was soft and kind and helped me calm down. I basically cried myself dry; no more tears came out at all.  
  
"Sorry, about all that I couldn't hold it in any more. I know you don't care but I really don't have anyone to talk to who will listen." I apologized and wiped my face on my soaking wet tear soaked sleeve.   
  
"No, there's no reason to apologize for speaking your mind." Yuki smiled as I looked at him, he put a hand on my arm as Midori agreed.

"Maybe we should let you have some time to be alone," Midori started, a small smile of compassion forming on her face, "We'll make everyone leave you alone." She rose to her feet and started for the door. I leaned my head on Yuki's shoulder to thank him; I never was much for hugs. He seemed to understand for he put his on mine and squeezed my hand before standing as well.   
  
"Thanks." I muttered as they left and shut the door leaving me alone (apparently Midori took Tsuka). I guess that since mom died, I withdrew from the normal world. I never really had any friends, just people who I would follow. Sometimes it's nice having rumors about being a wild murderer, I mean I walk into the cafeteria and everyone clears away. I never have to work for money. I walk by and little first years toss all their cash at my feet so I won't hang them.  
  
I sighed and stood up grabbing clean clothes out of my bag. After I dressed I decided I needed to get out again, go off and explore. Pulling my coat on and closing my eyes I slid open the sliding door, breathing in the icy morning air.  
  
"Is that why everyone's afraid of you?" I opened my eyes recognizing the voice.  
  
It was Akito's.  
  
He was sitting on the porch wearing what looked like a black school uniform. He had one leg dangling over the edge while leaning on the other. I stepped out and closed the door silently. I walked over beside him and leaned on a support beam. "They tell me your name is Akito." I said nonchalantly and he laughed.  
  
"Yes," he stood up and faced me bowing "I am Akito Sohma and you would be?" I watched as he stood up and moved closer to me.

"I am Pohli Uotani." I awkwardly bowed and turned away from him. He obviously wasn't going anywhere because he sat back down. The ice had been cleared off of the pathways and roads because of the suns heat. Ice cycles were glinting, sending colors all around. It was really pretty, I never used to see colors like this; even if they had been there I always shut them out.  
  
The silence had gone on for quite some time before he spoke, "Yes, you are Yuki's friend then correct?" He glared at me through the corner of his eyes.

"I guess so…" I mumbled stretching my legs out.

He took a deep breath before mumbling, "I should pay him a visit." He looked up at me and gave a small smile. "You'll be staying for three days, the entire banquet time correct?" I nodded slightly. "Of course you're welcome to come to the first two celebrations although you aren't allowed to the last. But, I will see you and your 'friends' tonight then correct?" Once again I nodded and jumped down into the slushy ground splashing icy water all over myself.  
  
"Gross." I complained and pulled my jeans up and out of harms way. I looked like I was wearing high water shorts; I jumped around to dry till I was back on the porch. I was wiping my shoes off as he rose to his feet. "I think I'll pay everyone a visit." He smirked and came over to me taking my arm. "Shall we?" I blushed as he grabbed my arm and held it through his as we passed through my bedroom and into the living room. We stepped into the hallway for a moment we just stood there watching everyone. Ayame, Hatori and Shigure had finally come over and were eating. Haru was threatening to break Kyou's back while Arisa cheered him on. Saki was talking with Tohru and Midori, Momiji and Yuki didn't seem to be anywhere around. Akito walked in pulling me alone and announced to the room, "Hello."

I blushed as everyone turned to us with fear on their faces.

TO BE CONTINUED

Umi-chan: So sad… it made me cry… well not really but it was still sad!

Kyou-chan: Gee, thanks…


	9. Malicious Midori

Chapter Nine: Malicious Midori

After Pohli had confessed her past… I felt like I wanted to do something to make her feel better. Arisa had always seemed like she would be a decent friend… well, at least from what I heard from Saki. What Pohli had told Yuki and I made my blood start to boil. Note to self: get Arisa later…

 Yuki and I exited the room Pohli was in. It seemed Yuki was still a little upset about me toying with him and his secret the night before.

"Momiji and I will be going to the main house for a short time." Yuki said flatly and turned to leave the house.

"Yuki, wait." I spoke up, softly. "I want to apologize for what I did yesterday. I don't know why I did that…" Yuki only nodded and continued on his way out the house.

Instead of going straight back where everyone else was, I went to the bathroom. Leaning against the sink I watched Tsuka play with some fuzz on the floor. Smiling, I washed my face in the sink to wake myself up some more. Pohli's tale of her past brought back some unpleasant memories of my own. Shaking my head to forget the past, I picked up Tsuka and carried him into the kitchen where everyone was eating dried ramen noodles. Pohli was sitting at the table, arms locked with a man about her age with dark hair (whom I assumed was Akito). I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this. As an alternative, I sat across from Pohli in between Arisa and Saki. Being as hungry as I was, the dried ramen noodles looked very appetizing so I started crunching on some while listening to the conversation take a bad turn.

Arisa was sipping on some orange juice and set her glass down. "So lynch girl." She addressed Pohli. "Is that your new boyfriend or something?"

Pohli flushed furiously while Akito, who was holding onto her arm seemed like what Arisa was suggesting was a good idea. "Shut up! Mind your own business, Arisa!"

Most everybody else had stopped their conversations and was looking back and forth between Arisa and Pohli.

"What's the matter cousin? It will be my business after all if you're thinking about hanging him too or something?" Arisa was clearly just harassing Pohli to make her explode in front of everyone.

Pohli clenched her fist. I growled under my breath. Arisa was lifting her glass of orange juice to sip from it again when it exploded in her face. Orange juice spilt all over her face and front. A painful shock went through my body made me wince. Saki had caught me using my power against others again…

"Damn it!" Arisa jumped up and left the room to clean herself up. Pohli stared after her in disbelief. Saki put her hand on my shoulder and whispered into my ear.

"Please come with me outside." Without giving me a chance to respond Saki grabbed my arm and led me outside into the cold morning air. The angry look in Saki's eyes (mind you, that doesn't happen often) told me I was in big trouble. "Why did you use your powers on my friend, Arisa?"

"Could you not sense it through the electric waves? Arisa was purposely trying to taunt Pohli." I gritted my teeth.

Saki paused. "I believe Arisa means well… but you are still not allowed to use your powers against others." Saki's eyes darkened and made me shiver. "Next time you do that, you'll have some more of your personality sealed away." Leaving, my eldest sister gave me a sympathetic look while shutting the door behind her. I sank to the cold wooden floor in shock. Tears welled up in my eyes and I curled up into a ball, shaking. Even when Tsuka came out it couldn't cheer me up. Saki's threat rang into my ears. All I was trying to do was help Pohli… why was it every time I tried to help I just made things worse? I would probably be better off if I didn't stay here or talk to any of the others again…

I went back inside, tears still staining my face and grabbed my cloak and shoes. Tsuka jumped up into my arms and we started running from the girls' house. After weaving through several houses I stopped because my sense of direction was all messed up. Remembering the way Hatori had led us there a few nights ago; I started walking to where the main gate had been.

"Midori-san?" Yuki called from behind me.

I turned sharply and saw Momiji and Yuki standing nearby giving me confused looks. Instead of responding I turned back and fled. The main gate was only a little ways further. If I managed to get through the gate I was home free. Someone grabbed my arm hard and made me jerk to a stop. Yuki's firm grip wouldn't budge no matter how much I struggled.

"Midori-san! Why are you running away?!" Yuki asked while trying to keep me from escaping.

"It's my problem! I won't involve others." I replied and stopped my futile struggle. It didn't help that I was three years younger than him.

"Do you think running away will solve your problem?" Yuki questioned in a low tone. I shook my head and then stared at my feet.

"That's right!" Momiji broke in, cheerfully. "Running never solves anything."

I guess they were right but I still didn't respond. Yuki led me in silence back to the girls' house. I left my cloak and shoes at the door, Tsuka still in my arms and entered the kitchen where everyone else was. I sat down again but didn't look up at anyone… at the moment I didn't really care about everyone else…

TO BE CONTINUED

Umi-chan: For those of you wondering, Midori is a telekinetic so she can move things and control them with her mind. But I'll explain more about her past and Tsuka later on.


	10. Fights and Warnings

Chapter Ten: Fights and Warnings

I laughed inwardly as Arisa ran from the table covered in juice. I don't know how, who or what made her glass do that, but whom ever did, I am terribly grateful. I looked up at Akito who was glaring at Arisa's retreating form with his trademark pose; hand on his chin. Eventually Saki came back in without Midori, I suddenly felt a bit of guilt for some reason and I really don't know why. Yuki and Momiji haven't come back either, although I don't even know were they went off to.  
  
It was too quiet since they left, but soon enough Haru started taunting Kyou again, Tohru went back to being busy in the kitchen again I could hear Arisa swearing in the bed room as she tried to clean her shirt. Slowly I edged away from Akito making the gap in between us larger, but he edged closer.   
  
After a long pause Midori came back in, her head hanging low, she didn't speak to any one. Momiji came in next but halted when he saw Akito and me, but he fell back to normalcy and went over and bothered Hatori. Yuki followed soon after, his eyes grew wide at the sight of Akito.  
  
"Oh hello Yuki." He smiled pleasantly his grip on my arm getting tighter, "Come sit down we are all talking." He tilted his head in a genuine sign of agreeable behavior. Yuki stood there a moment before snapping back to reality. Since Arisa wasn't around he took her spot by Midori.   
  
"Hello Akito... What brings you here?" He asked wearily.

Akito took a deep breath, "Just paying a visit to my family," he looked at me briefly "And friends. Thought we all needed to get to know each other again." Akito Sneered and Yuki froze.   
  
"We should all play a game!" Shigure announce trying to loosen the tension in the room. "Let's play 'Spin the Bottle!'" He smiled even after Hatori smacked the back of his head.

"Idiot..." he muttered quietly.  
  
"What's 'Spin the Bottle'?" Yuki and Akito asked at the same time. We all looked at the two, were they joking? But apparently not, the two looked around completely clueless. Hatori cleared his throat before going into a scientific analysis of the situation.  
  
"When large groups of people join together in a circular fashion, placing a bottle in the center. The bottle is usually 16 oz and in most cases an old glass coke bottle-"

Shigure looked up at him. "Ha'ri, that's not how at goes."   
  
"No of course not!" the silver headed Aya chimed in, "You sit in a circle and make-out!" He seemed really proud that he had told every one the false information.

Shigure turned to Aya, "Remember all those years ago when we played?"

Aya perked up all bubbly "Of course, how could anyone forget..." Hatori sighed as the two went on about their game, but everyone pretty much ignored them.  
  
"I don't think that that game is a good choice." Yuki said melancholy as Arisa came back into the room. She stared at him sitting in her seat but he didn't move, so instead she went and sat on a bar stool by the kitchen.  
  
"So," I could feel the teasing coming on, "Has she measured your neck yet?" Arisa asked Akito and I looked down at my lap. I could feel him tensing through his sleeves.

"No. Not at all." He said flatly, but Arisa wasn't going to let me get away with this so easily.   
  
"I'd watch out for her if I were you, girl's got issues, and they say she's killed a teacher before-"  
  
Akito jumped to his feet pulling me up along with him. He turned to Arisa who had shut up when he rose, "You should hold your tongue when you know not of what you are speaking!" He snapped his eyes changing. I looked up at him, and well, I guess this is what you would call his maximum fury.  
  
Arisa immediately jumped in her seat, looking back at us, "Your just as stupid as she is!" She shouted waving a spoon around. Tohru grew nervous and tried to get her to calm down but she wouldn't listen. "Think your better then us or something?!" She stood up and Haru grabbed her arm.   
  
I half expected Akito to go knock her into tomorrow but instead he smiled letting his arm slide down off of me but he grabbed my hand again. He sneered at Arisa and we walked past her heading back into my room. We didn't stop until we had passed through the door to the outside and were on the porch again, but then he did something I wouldn't have expected in a million years.  
  
He laughed.   
  
He laughed like a hysterical maniac, he let go of me and fell to his knees laughing. I didn't know what to do or how to react at all. One minute the guys pissed off the next he's dying of laughter.   
  
"Uh... Akito?" I looked down at his laughing form with perplexity. He tried to calm down and look at me.  
  
"If only she knew!" he started laughing again. "She would be shuddering at the sight of me if she knew." He went to his feet again still holding himself but calmer, "Your right, she doesn't like you very much. I'll see to it that that changes." He popped one of his fingers on the support beam and smiled.  
  
"What do you-" I started but he put one hand up to my mouth to shush me, and a finger on his.  
  
"Shhh! It'll be our little secret. See you at the banquet tonight." He grinned a twisted smile and walked off towards his house shoving his hands into his pockets. I practically fell against the wall. What did he mean by 'I'll see to it that that changes?' What was he going to do? For that matter what could he do? Slumping down to the floor I watched as the creepy Akito headed to a corner. But before going around it he turned to me smiling again.  
  
Ever since I have come here I have felt there is more going on then is being told. Akito's different compared to most of the Sohma's I've met, but something keeps nagging the back of my mind. I think he has a secret that he's not telling me.  
  
Getting back to my feet I slid open the door and started to go rejoin the group of antagonistic people who I call 'friends', but instead I found Midori laying on her bed staring into space with Yuki sitting on mine. We blinked a couple of times at each other before Yuki finally said something.  
  
"My brother Aya… Well, he, he made these for us." He pulled out two matching Kimono's covered in Zodiac signs. I stared at him then back at Midori who I noticed was already wearing one, so that Yuki, she and I would be matching.  
  
"Why?" I scratched my head and sat down at the foot of the bed. Yuki sighed and lay down, obviously exasperated.

"Because he is my brother and he thinks he's helping us by doing this and if we don't wear them he's going to come and try to hug me some more." I nodded and saluted him. Some things are better not said.  
  
I glanced back at Midori who was wearing the silvery kimono. It looked good on her. It had animals from the zodiac sewn onto it and black trim. It really was a pretty outfit. Yuki seemed to think so as well.  
  
"Midori is having a hard time with Saki right now." He glanced at her as she rolled over away from us. "And I was wondering if you would like to join us at the banquet. Just us three to take our minds off of our relatives." He rolled his eyes when he said relatives.   
  
"Sure, that would be great." I grinned as he handed me mine. I held it up and suddenly realized something. It looked about 3 sizes to small. "Yuki... It's..." I looked at him pleading that this wasn't really supposed to be mine.

"Oh yeah, you might want to stretch it out, he didn't know what size you were and he says its rude to make clothes to big when you're giving them to a girl..." He gave me an apologetic smile and walked out closing the door behind him. I pulled the little kimono on, barely able to breath I tottered around to the door to go talk to Yuki.   
  
No one was in the kitchen or living room; apparently they had gone to get ready as well. Slowly I headed for the door, watching out for any shoes that had been knocked around (stupid Haru, its all your fault I fell!) The electricity had finally come back on; all of the clocks were set to the wrong times. I tried to reach up and grab my coat but the kimono was so tight I couldn't get it off of the hook, so I just pulled some ropes out of the pocket instead. Oh yah, I did pull my boots on even though they really didn't go with the Kimono at all.  
  
I slid the door open gasping for breath I tried to climb down the stairs. But alas, I couldn't... I went head first down three steps, only instead of falling straight forward and into a patch of mud I fell to my left, right into a tree. (I curse this stupid outfit!) Putting my hands out, I stopped myself from slamming into it but I ended up doing an awkward balancing act, my feet on the top step while my hands on the tree.   
  
"Having a hard time down there?" I looked up to see Yuki already in his Kimono sitting in the branch above me. I tried to answer him but I really couldn't, I was trying too hard to focus on not falling that and I couldn't breath. I wiggled a little to try and get my balance but I flailed my arms around wildly as I began to fall again but this time I felt Yuki grab my hand.   
  
He pulled me to where I could catch my balance but didn't let go till he was sure I wouldn't fall again.

"Thanks," I muttered straightening myself. He smiled and leaned back against the tree. "What are you doing up there?" He briefly opened his eyes and looked down at me.  
  
"Thinking about things..." I raised my eyebrows, what an informative answer I mean, damn that was flowing over with information! "You should be careful around Akito." He warned me and I turned back towards him.

"What do you mean be careful?" I was slightly shocked and I didn't hide it. He sighed but didn't bother to look at me.

"Akito, he isn't as nice as he seems..." I sharply turned on my heels leaving him behind in the tree, there was no reason to believe him that Akito was a mean guy.  
  
But then there's no reason to believe he's that kind either.  
  
For the rest of the day I tottered around stretching the fabric out to make it fit better, by the end of the day I could breathe and walk at the same time. I found Yuki and Midori waiting for me outside of the boys' house, I didn't bring up what we had talked about earlier and neither did he to which I was grateful for.   
  
As we walked Midori seemed really quiet, she didn't really speak at all but Yuki kept tabs on her, tapping her arm here and there, brushing his hand on hers. Maybe I was just a big noticer of when people are trying to be overly friendly but then again, he kept putting his hand on either of our backs when we tottered so maybe I'm just paranoid or something. I probably am, I mean come on I'm 'crazy and all'. Or perhaps Yuki just liked to touch girls? For all I know he was that kind of guy!  
  
At one point Haru and Kyou ran by, Haru looked incredibly pissed off; so did Kyou. Kyou kept shouting about how he would beat him till he cried for mercy and then Haru kept chattering about Kyou backing out of a fight.  
  
But for the most part we walked in silence, for us tonight wasn't a night for parties.

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Chat with Akito

Chapter Eleven: Chat with Akito

It was pretty selfish of me to isolate myself for my own reasons. Every time Yuki tried to help with his small acts of comfort, I would completely ignore him. I'm sure even Pohli had figured out something was wrong by now…

The three of us were walking together to the first part of the traditional Sohma New Years celebration. Power had also been restored some time ago much to the relief of everyone. My long sleek black wavy hair hung loosely around my mid back, instead of being in its usual braid like Saki's. Pohli was having trouble walking in the kimonos Ayame gave us. I guess it would be uncomfortable for an American and it didn't help that it was much too small for her. Yuki on the other hand seemed to be in a deep thought. When I looked up at him (yes, I have to look up because I am so short…) he would smile at me. Even though he smiled, I could tell that behind that smile was a mystery and a sad one too. All the Sohmas had that same smile as well. But it had to be more than just the Zodiac Curse… or at least what I had been told about it.

Yuki escorted us to an even larger building. Inside we slipped off our shoes and proceeded to a room with many small tables with food prepared on it. My stomach growled from only eating dried ramen for breakfast… suddenly the food looked really appetizing. Instead of one large table there were several smaller tables that could seat three or four people. Yuki led us over to a table in the corner by a window, far away from the other freaks in the room. I hesitated, when Yuki and Pohli took their seats leaving one for me in between them both.

"Um… excuse me, I'll just go out for some fresh air." I bowed and turned away; Pohli gave me a pleading look when Yuki started a conversation with her.

"So do you like chicken?" Yuki asked.

"No, my sign is the rooster; I'm a chicken rights activist." Pohli explained as if it was absolutely normal to be a chicken rights activist.

I looked back to see Yuki giving Pohli a bewildered look. "Um… what?"

"I'm a chicken rights activist, damn it! Get it through your head!!!" Pohli shouted to the whole room.

I opened the door to step outside away from the very weird… people. Since it was winter the sun was setting much earlier and it was already growing dark. Closing the door I sighed and saw my breath escape from my mouth.

"So who are _you_?" Someone whispered into my ear.

"Ack!" I jumped and spun around to see the so-called Akito.

"I asked you a question, stupid." Akito snarled.

Talk about a bad first impression. "I'm Midori Hanajima… Saki's sister… friend of Tohru… Saki's her friend, not me." I explained dryly with absolutely no emotion.

Akito raised an eyebrow at me. "Really…?"

"Yes." I said slowly… was this Akito guy arrogant _and_ slow? Is that why Pohli likes him so much… or does she really _want_ to hang him?

"Are you Pohli's friend?" Akito sneered with an air of superiority.

"Yes." This conversation was getting nowhere fast.

"She is hard to resist now, isn't she?" Akito pondered this in a very serious tone. I stared at him, at a loss for words. In my mind I was only thinking 'ewwww!' "I guess I shouldn't be discussing this with you, you are a child after all. You wouldn't understand such adult things." Akito scoffed.

Oh really, adult things such as adultery, infidelity, pornography, those things that really go bump in the night. I'm sure I knew more than this Akito did. Now my virgin mind is scarred for life!

"Are you… _Yuki's_ friend?" Akito smirked.  

"Yes…" I said warily, praying that he didn't say Yuki was irresistible too.

Instead he sufficed with a, "Hmmm… interesting." I thanked Kami-sama silently in the background. "There should be some way I can make him suffer…" Akito muttered to where I couldn't hear.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" I asked hesitantly.

"No, why would I be talking to a child such as you?" Akito cornered me.

"B-but you just-!" I stuttered.

"It's none of your concern!" Akito stormed off back inside.

I stood there utterly clueless. A bad feeling was creeping into the back of my mind. Shaking my head, I went back inside to see Pohli try and explain to Yuki just _what_ a chickens right activist is.

"We have to protect our fellow chicken!" Pohli exclaimed while waving her arms around madly. Yuki tried to take a bite out of some chicken but Pohli slapped the chicken away. "Are you not understanding anything I'm saying?!" Yuki shook his head and attempted to take a bite out of another chicken when he saw me approaching.

"Oh, Midori-san. What took you so long?" Yuki asked as I sat down.

"Oh… nothing really…" I decided it would be best not to mention the conversation with the creepy Akito to the others. Especially since I, myself wanted to forget it. Without meaning to, I shuddered at the very thought, catching the attention of Yuki.

"Daijoubu?" Yuki asked.

I nodded and picked at my food slowly. I was starving, yet not hungry at the same time. Pohli was highly enjoying her vegetables while swatting at Yuki every time he tried to reach for the plate of chicken. Eventually he flat out gave up and headed off to eat something else, Pohli seemed very proud of this accomplishment.

"So where's Akito? Anyone seen him around, anyone?" Pohli asked casually shoving a carrot in Yuki's direction. Yuki glared at her through the corner of his eyes and shoved it back onto her plate.

"Um… I haven't seen him." I shook my head vigorously.

Pohli narrowed her eyes at me, as if able to tell I was lying. "You answered that awfully quick…" Pohli stated suspiciously. Yuki seemed to agree with her that I was lying, too.

"No, I haven't seen him since…" I had to think hard as to the last time I saw him before just a few minutes ago. "Breakfast… you know, when he was hanging all over you."

Pohli turned bright red. "He was _NOT_ hanging all over me! He's was being kind, courteous, a perfect gentleman… I'll shut up now." She glared down at her hands, not making eye contact with either Yuki or me. If only Pohli knew what Akito had said about her a few moments before… and how indecent he was! Yuki seemed to hold the same opinion about Akito as me for he was giving Pohli a very serious warning look.

Tohru and Kyou wandered over to our direction, Kyou mumbled under his breath and was clearly complaining about having to leave his seat but oblivious Tohru would never notice unless it was _beyond_ obvious.

"Yuki-san," Tohru smiled and the two of them took seats across from the three of us. "It was so nice of you to bring me to the Sohma mansion for New Years. I'm very glad that Uo and Hana could come too!" Pohli and I pouted because we weren't mentioned but then again, Tohru's an airhead…

Kyou mumbled under his breath, "Little does she know she was forced to come…"  

Yuki sighed. "Yes Honda-san, it was my pleasure to bring you here." For some reason or another I could tell Yuki was kind of tired of Tohru's clueless ness.

The sound of silverware hitting glass made everyone divert their attention to Hatori who stood in the opposite corner next to Ayame and Shigure. "Tonight, I'd like to make a toast to Akito… Actually I really WOULDN'T care! I could care less! I put cyanide in all your drinks! You're all going to DIE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Shigure slapped his hand over Hatori's mouth and eyes, knocking the spazzing Hatori to the ground.

Ayame stood over Hatori. "Good God man! You can make it through another year! I know you can!" The Mabudachi trio scuttled out of the room and everyone else acted like nothing happened and continued drinking their drinks.

"YUKI! DON'T DRINK IT! IT HAS CYAPANIDE IN IT!!!" Tohru exclaimed in horror while waving her arms around wildly.

Yuki sighed and put down his drink. "Tohru, Hatori does this every New Years. It's the one time of the year when he shows his true emotions about us all." Pohli and I sat in utter terror and neither of us drank anything after that.

"Who would have thought Hatori actually had emotions?" Kyou asked no one in particular.

"I always knew he had emotions! He has _feelings_ too." Tohru cried and ran off. Kyou turned to the rest of us with a pleading look in his eye before running off after her.

Yuki sighed and laughed quietly. "Thank Kami-sama I didn't get into that…"

"Tohru is rather air headed and stupid…" I admitted.

"I lynched her once… it was _fun_… her rope was hot pink too!" Pohli shuddered at the thought of the horrendous color.

"So that's why Arisa said Tohru was afraid of you." Yuki put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Yep." Pohli grinned, proudly.

Yuki looked down at his watch and muttered to himself, "It's still early… Akito hasn't arrived yet…" He looked up at us. "I think it's time we head back."

"But what about Aki-?" Pohli didn't get to finish her question.

"It's getting late, we should head back _now_." Yuki was straining his smile.

"But you just said it was early…" I received a swift and hard kick from Yuki's direction but I tried not to flinch. He turned his fake smile to me.

"_Now_." Yuki grabbed us both by our arms and pulled us out the door and back towards the girls' house.

"But I wanna see Aki!" Pohli forced her arm out of Yuki's grip and tottered back inside.

When Pohli was out of sight and out of earshot I fidgeted with the hem of my sleeves nervously. "Um… Yuki?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, Midori-san?"

"Um… never mind…"

Five minutes later… "Um… Yuki?"

"Yes?"

"Well I… never mind…"

Five minutes later… "Um… Yuki?"

He turned to me slowly, in an irritated fashion. "_Yes_?"

"Um… never mind…" I stared down at my feet. "Yuki?"

"WHAT?!" Yuki snapped.

I jumped and stuttered my response. "W-well I… I saw Akito… and he…"

Yuki stopped dead in his tracks, getting the wrong idea. "What?"

"Well… I saw him after he was hanging all over Pohli and stuff. Tonight, when I went outside, he snuck up on me…"

Yuki put his hand on my shoulder and his eyes widened. "What did he do? Did he… touch you?"

I stared blankly at him before slapping him. "He touches _Pohli_ you moron!"

"Whoops… wrong thing to say." Yuki removed his arm to hold his cheek while the other hand scratched the back of his head. I explained what had happened when I went outside alone. Yuki nodded slowly. "I see…" Without another word he turned around and left for the main house.

"That was weird…" I shrugged and went in to go to bed. The day's events had drained me of my energy. But Akito really scared me…

TO BE CONTINUED

Kyou-chan: Isn't Aki the greatest?!

Umi-chan: Um… yeah, sure, whatever…


	12. Revelations and Tears

Kyou-chan: I made Aki evil…  
  
Umi-chan: So...?  
  
Kyou-chan: … Poor Pohli

.....

Chapter Twelve: Revelations and tears

.....

I jerked my arm away from Yuki who was dragging me back to the girl's house. "But I wanna see Aki!" I pulled away and stared into his eyes for a short moment. He stared back at me with a look that said '_don't_' but I still walked away.  
  
After all of the entertainment I had received tonight: between Hatori's spazzing and Yuki not understanding what a chicken rights activist was, (I really don't know just why he couldn't understand it. I think it's quite obvious) I felt pretty good about myself.  
  
Smiling I wobbled up to the door and walked in. Every one was where they were when I had left, although Kyou was comforting Tohru in the corner, she was still crying her eyes out.  
  
I saw Saki and Arisa eating at a small table with Haru and Momiji; I tried to not be seen by them so I ducked behind a decorative support beam by the door. I felt some ones hand I my shoulder.  
  
"I need to talk to you." I turned and saw Yuki looking at me with a very serious look on his face. Nodding, he led me into a secluded part of the room. "I need you to keep an open mind about what I am going to say..." He sighed and paused "Akito, he isn't..."  
  
I always knew he hated Aki.  
  
"A-Akito isn't, what?" I asked stammering slightly.  
  
"Akito isn't as nice as he seems. He snuck up on Midori, and well..." He looked down for a moment before blurting. "Akito doesn't care about you at all he's using you but I don't know why." He slapped his mouth as if he was shocked that he even said it. This took me aback; I took a few steps back, confusion filling my mind.  
  
Yuki reached out and touched my shoulders as I leaned back against the wall. "I'm sorry I just had to tell you, warn you-" I interrupted him.  
  
"NO HE ISN'T!" I shouted as my eyes started to tear up; I had a feeling of hurt inside. Yuki was my friend but... Why would he say something like this? He dropped his hands and shook his head.  
  
"You shouldn't trust him like you do. Midori heard him say-"  
  
"NO! She must have heard wrong! He's nice to me!" I tore away from him and ran outside loosing him in the crowd. Once in the open air I ran around the side of the house, slowing down I leaned against a wall and put my hands on my knee's trying to catch my breath. I couldn't believe that he would do that.  
  
But then again...  
  
I don't even know him.  
  
"...Do it!" I heard shouting coming from inside the closest door. Standing up I tiptoed over to the door and found it open about an inch. I held my breath and leaned in to take a look. What I saw shocked me.  
  
Hatori was kneeling on the floor (Not spazzing by the way) with his eyes closed and I saw a man wearing a red Kimono in front of him.  
  
Akito was yelling.  
  
"Erase them! She doesn't need them-" Hatori stopped him,  
  
"You don't care about her, why even help her." Hatori said dryly as if he was enjoying saying it. Aki staggered as if not knowing what to say.  
  
"O-of course I don't care about her!" He stammered, "She's just another pawn in my game. You know I could never care for any one. I DON'T _love_ her. I hardly even know the wench."  
  
I gasped not caring about being quiet anymore. It felt as if someone had come and stabbed my stomach and I wanted to throw up.  
  
'_Akito doesn't care about you._' Yuki's words echoed through my mind over and over. I dropped my hands to my sides shaking violently.  
  
"You have a visitor Akito." I snapped back to reality as I heard Hatori speak and foot steps coming towards the door. I jerked away and tried to run but Akito opened the door and Stared at me with his mouth hanging wide open. I gaped back at him shaking my head slimly.  
  
"No... You... You don't even..." I turned and started to run as fast as I could with the stupid Kimono on. I wanted to curl up and cry but I wouldn't let him see me like that over what he said. I felt so betrayed but I have been so many times before why would it bother me now...  
  
"Pohli!" I heard Akito slam the door shut and come after me. I wouldn't look back at him. I wouldn't, _couldn't_ look at him. As I neared the end of the porch I tried to step over the edge but instead my damned boots made me trip on the wood paneling. I screamed as I braced myself for the fall.  
  
Before I knew what was happening, I was being pressed up against some one. I was still in danger of falling if they let me go though. "Aki..." I muttered telling myself who it was. He had his arms crisscrossed across me, holding my arms firmly at my sides. His head was resting down on my neck; I just wanted to yank away from him.  
  
"Don't run away." He whispered and we slowly backed up till his back hit the wall. "Don't run..." He took a deep breath "You don't understand..." I slumped in his grip wanting to fall.  
  
"But, they were right... You don't... You _used_..." I stumbled over my own words while choking back tears. '_I don't care about her!_' My mind played back over and over along with what Yuki had warned.  
  
"I... can't explain it to you why. It's a secret but how much did you hear?" I felt a hot tear drip out of my eyes and fall off of my cheek onto his hand.  
  
"A-All.... Of it," I sniffled "You told Hatori that I was a, a, a..." He shook his head and inhale deeply again.  
  
"You don't understand I am not supposed to-" He stopped mid-sentence, instead whispered, "I didn't mean it." But I still felt hurt and I started to cry as hard as I could.  
  
"Aki, I have to go." I pulled away and he reluctantly let me go. Before going off to the girl's house I walked back into the main house to go find Yuki, I really needed a friend right now.  
  
I found him standing where I had left him, over by the door. I wiped up my eyes and tried to put on a front, I didn't need to humiliate myself in front of him. For I knew seep down within that he was right. I tapped his shoulder and he turned around smiling at me. I weakly smiled back and stood next to him showing him I was ready to go.  
  
He understood and we walked out, he went first but just as I left I turned as they were announcing that the head of the Family was coming out. I figured I would meet the family head some day so I waited for him to come out. I have expected to see an old man or woman well dressed and all elegant. Who I saw shocked me,  
  
Akito.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!?" I shouted internally my jaw hitting the floor. I turned back to Yuki who was shaking his head irritated.

...........

I sat down on a chair as Yuki waved good-bye and left me in the girl's house in the living room, I quickly turned the light off and sat in the dark. Midori had already gone to bed. Saki and Arisa were in their bedroom waiting for Kyou to leave so they could sleep. Crying I dropped my head down on my knees, I heard Kyou shut their door cursing quietly.  
  
"What's up with you?" He walked over and stood next to my chair. At first I didn't answer and expected him to walk off but he sat down on an apposing chair and stared at me.  
  
"Akito..." That's all I had to say and it seemed like he fully understood. Immediately his face softened.  
  
"What did he do?" I looked at him through my bangs my mouth shaking.  
  
"Well," I told him everything. All about how I felt, the way Akito made me mad, the way he had held me against him...  
  
"If it was any one else," he took a breath "Even if it was Yuki, I would give them another chance. But," He looked back at Tohru's door, "Akito isn't a very forgiving person. If he ever found out that Tohru and me..." He shook his head, "I love her so much. I'd kill him if he ever touched her I don't know what I'd do if he-" He stopped and looked at me again. "I can't... tell you why he is the way he is unless he tells you his secret." He smiled an odd little smile and shook his head.  
  
"I don't think he'll ever tell it though." My heart sunk as he got up and left me. I wanted to believe that Aki hadn't meant what he had said but deep down I felt like he had.  
  
But then again, Aki had been the first guy to ever even _think _about giving me the time of day, even if it wasn't for real. Even if he was just using me…  
  
Slowly I trudged back to my room, but I stopped by Arisa's when I heard Saki's voice.  
  
She was talking about Midori.  
  
"...Tsuka is Midori's doll that's she's had for a very long time..." Arisa added something but I really didn't care, "When Midori was a little girl she was very malicious towards every one. Her powers were out of control and she loved pain." I breathed in and suddenly had a lot more interest in the conversation. "She started to hurt people, using her powers for her own amusement. Eventually our parents believed that the only way to save her was to seal the sick twisted side of her away. The sealed it into Tsuka. But..." She stopped before adding, "She lost not only the bad but good as well. The process that seals away her mind is very hard to control and much of her good side was sealed as well."  
  
I felt guilty for listening to her past but its not like they were being quiet in there so I continued to listen.  
  
"Midori was the one who caused your glass to explode."  
  
"SO IT _WAS_ HER!" Arisa shouted but then grew quiet again.  
  
"I warned her that if she used them again then she would have more sealed away, she has so much already sealed that it could become dangerous to her if we seal anymore."  
  
"Well, what do you mean?" Tohru Yawned  
  
"Midori will become mindless, just an empty shell. She used to fully control Tsuka but now..." I pressed my ear hard against the wall trying to hear more; "Tsuka has most of her personality he moves on his own now, although he still listens to her." After that they switched subjects, (Tohru probably fell asleep) they started talking about Kyou and Yuki.  
  
I lumbered back into my room exhausted. I had had an overload of information and hurt tonight and I really didn't want to think about Aki at all.  
  
Midori was lying on her bed facing the wall so I assumed she was asleep. I yanked the tight kimono off and pulled on clothes for tomorrow. I often slept in what I was going to wear the next day; I could get more sleep that way. I rarely slept in a nightgown or anything like that, I probably didn't even own one.  
  
Falling onto my bed I curled up putting one arm under my pillow. I rolled over and felt something under the sheets. Quizzically I reached to pull it out, my face fell when I saw it.  
  
In my haste to make my bed this morning I had thrown my clothes on my bed and pulled the sheets up over every thing. I held the robe up to where I could see it better; it was Aki's, the one he had lent to me.  
  
Gently I placed it over my arm and squeezed it holding it up to my face and cried into it. Swallowing, I couldn't help but notice how it smelled like him...  
  
But that only made things worse for me...  
  
**To be continued!!!!  
Kyou-chan: I made Aki evil...  
  
Umi-chan: Shut up already!**


	13. Shopping Time!

Umi-chan: Uh oh…

Kyou-chan: What?

Umi-chan: This is chapter 13… that means it'll be really bad!!!

Kyou-chan: I can't tell if you're superstitious or if you're just trying to make an excuse for the chapter sucking…

Chapter Thirteen: Shopping Time!

Light was streaming in through the window in our room. I was quite comfortable in my nice warm bed and really didn't want to get up but I heard that almost everyone else was up. I rolled over at looked at Pohli's bed. She was still sleeping and was holding onto an article of clothing. I slipped out of bed and got dressed in a black sweater and long black skirt. Tsuka was curled up on the floor sleeping soundly. One of Tsuka's ears twitched and the cat doll woke-up and instead of coming to me it went over to Pohli's bedside. Confused, I went closer to Pohli's bed and saw that the clothing she was holding was a fine fabric. Wondering where she got it I noticed that her eyes were slightly crusty as if she had cried herself to sleep. I wonder what made her so upset? But… I don't want to wake her so I'll just leave for now and maybe ask her about it later. Tsuka hopped up onto my shoulder and we exited the room. I decided I needed some fresh air before breakfast so I walked outside where a small layer of snow had fallen and crunched my way around. The Sohma house seemed like a quiet and empty place despite the fact that this was their New Years celebration. I looked up into the gray winter sky.

Tsuka tapped my shoulder to get my attention, when someone bumped into me. I looked down to see a small girl maybe a year younger than me. "Sorry." I apologized with a pleasant, yet fake, smile. The girl nodded shyly. "What's your name?"

"Kisa…" She responded in a quiet and sweet voice, which made me go 'awwww' inwardly. "Are you one of Sissy's friends?"

"Sissy?" I wondered.

"Tohru…" Kisa corrected herself.

"Oh…" I paused wondering why Kisa would call Tohru Sissy but oh well… "No, I'm Tohru's friend's sister." I explained, hoping it made sense. "You're really cute, Kisa." I smiled a real smile this time.

Kisa blushed and smiled in her shy little way, which made me go 'awwww' again inwardly. "Thank you." She mumbled.

"Hey! Kisa!" A boy about her age ran to her side. "Where've you been? I've been looking for you. It's not right to just run off like that. Who are _you_?" He turned his dark eyes to me skeptically.

"Midori Hanajima." I answered dryly. "And who are you?"

"What kind of a name is that? It's rude to just ask people their names you know. Just because I asked you first doesn't mean I have to answer." The boy mocked.

"Hiro…" Kisa sighed.

"Ah, so you're Hiro Sohma?" I strained my smile. This kid was very annoying.

"Yeah, so what's it to you who I am? Don't try and be all buddy buddy to me either." Hiro grumbled.

I gritted my teeth but kept my fake smile up. "How about the two of you come and eat breakfast over where I'm staying with Tohru, Arisa, Saki, and Pohli. Kyou, Yuki, and the others will be there too."

"Sissy?!" Kisa smiled excitedly. "Hiro, let's go see Sissy!"

Hiro rounded on me. "Now look what you've done. I have to be dragged over there to be near that Tohru girl just so Kisa can be happy." He criticized.

"It's called being polite and manners to invite someone to breakfast. Maybe you should learn some." I said scathingly.

"Wait right here." Kisa smiled. "I'll go get Ritsu and Kagura."

When Kisa was out of earshot Hiro groaned. "Joy…" He kept rambling complaints but I ignored him.

When Kisa returned a man who wore his hair long and a girl with shoulder length brown hair followed her. "This is Ritsu," she pointed to the man with long hair.

"H-how do you do?" Ritsu bowed.

"And that's Kagura." Kisa gestured the other girl.

"Nice to meet you." Kagura smiled.

Together, the five of us strolled back to the girls' house to eat breakfast. Hiro complained and Ritsu apologized the entire way. There was currently some sort of argument going on in the kitchen. A fight had broken out between Yuki and Kyou. Shigure was trying to get them to calm down so they wouldn't break anything but it was hopeless. Pohli had woken up too and was sitting near Kyou rubbing her temples from all the yelling.

"Shut up, you damn rat!" Kyou yelled while everyone watched the fight with interest (all except Tohru of course). "I'm going to beat your sorry ass right here and now!"

"Wow… how long has it been that you've been saying this, stupid cat?" Yuki wondered in false confusion.

"Shut UP!" Kyou swung his fist at Yuki who immediately ducked from the blow and slammed into Kyou, knocking him into the wall… breaking it of course.

Shigure sighed. "It's not good manners to smash somebody else's house you know…"

"Oh!" Tohru just noticed the new arrivals in the room. "Hello Kisa, Hiro, Ritsu, and Kagura."

"Oh gee, thanks, just forget about me. I really don't care." I muttered.

"Sissy!" Kisa ran to Tohru and hugged her while Hiro growled jealously.

"Kyou, my love!" Kagura exclaimed and ran over to Kyou in the wall.

"Aw _hell_! Who let _you_ in?!" He shouted trying to run away but she glomped him and wouldn't let go.

"I just _had_ to see you Kyou!" Kagura suddenly became violent and beat the crap out of Kyou. "You know how much I _love_ you!" Kagura screamed. Pohli and I were shocked by Kagura's sudden violent nature but everyone else seemed to ignore it like it happened on a daily basis.

I sat down between Hatsuharu and Yuki while Kagura clung to Kyou, Kisa clung to Tohru, Ritsu clung to Shigure, and Hiro muttered in contempt.

Yuki leaned toward me while the other's continued talking and eating the breakfast prepared for them by the elderly servant women who took care of everything at the Sohma house. "I apologize for my childish behavior a minute ago." Yuki sighed.

A smile curled my lips involuntarily. "I thought it was funny." I admitted.

"I told you NO!" Ayame yelled loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. One of the old servant ladies was fussing over Ayame's long hair.

"You should cut it, Master Ayame." She pulled out a pair of scissors and snipped menacingly.

"No! Not my hair!" Ayame wailed and the old woman cut off a big chunk of his long white hair. "AAHHHH!!!" Ayame screamed in agony. "You cut it off but lucky for me it was just a wig! I have a replacement!" Ayame laughed loudly making Pohli hold her head from the noise.

"Um… Nii-san?" Yuki spoke up from beside me. "You mean that's _not_ your real hair?"

"No, ha hah!" Ayame yanked at his white hair to reveal a shiny bald scalp. "I'm naturally BALD! Honestly, you thought my hair could be pure white at my age? You guys all have bad taste."

Everyone stepped back from Ayame slowly in fright. Five minutes passed when Hatsuharu spoke up. "Hey… I just noticed my hair was naturally white… does that mean it's a wig?" Haru attempted to pull off his 'wig.'

"No, Haru…" Yuki sighed. "Your hair is not a wig so stop pulling on it like a fool…"

"Oh… kay…" Hatsuharu said slowly, stopping his attempt to rip out all his hair.

Ayame could sense the shock and tension in the air so he turned to Shigure with anime tears in his eyes. "Do you still love me, Shii-chan?" The snake whimpered pathetically.

"Of course Aya, no one could ever replace you!" A sparkly background appeared between the two and they both did thumbs up and yelled, "YES!" in unison.

"Idiots…" Hatori, Yuki, Kyou, and I guess everybody muttered together.

"I know!" Ayame stood and did a victory pose at being so smart to come up with a good idea. "Let's all go shopping!!!"

"What the hell for you bald freak?!" Kyou snapped while trying to escape from Kagura.

"Kyou and I shopping _together_… it sounds so romantic!" Kagura sighed dreamily. "Damn you! Hold still!" She roared and tightened her grip on Kyou. A loud crack echoed through the room and Kyou went limp in Kagura's arms, occasionally twitching.

"I think you killed Orange Top." Arisa laughed.

"Shopping anyone?" Ayame reminded them. "Everything's on sale because it's after the holiday!"

"I could use some more lynching ropes." Pohli grinned.

"Whose your next victim?" Arisa taunted her cousin. I narrowed my eyes but couldn't do anything because of Saki's threat.

"Shopping sounds like fun." I said to draw attention away from Pohli and Arisa, even though I usually despised shopping because of the crowds and what not.

Yuki smiled at me. "Then I say we should go shopping."

"Yay! Yuki you just _have_ to admire your elder brother for agreeing to go shopping!" Ayame boasted confidently.

"No Nii-san… it was because other people wanted to…" Yuki muttered.

There were a couple of people who didn't want to go; like Saki, Arisa, Hatori, and Hiro. Because we were such a large group (a group of twelve for those who are counting) that everyone had to ride there in a van with Bob Sohma driving them. Bob was a nice driver man that drove members of the Sohma family around as his job.

"Why isn't Akito coming?" Pohli asked Shigure and Ayame curiously while we all rode with Bob driving.

"He wasn't invited." Ayame responded quickly and Shigure elbowed him in the ribs.

"Akito has a cold!" Shigure laughed nervously.

"Who would invite that cruel, self-centered, son of a head of the family?" Kyou spat irritably.

"Akito is not-!" Pohli yelled in an unexpected outburst then clasping her hand over her mouth. She looked down at her lap for a while and didn't speak any further.

Bob dropped us off at the mall and we all decided to meet back at the van at about four o'clock. The second banquet tonight would be less formal than the first and would be held at 7:30 Pm. Shigure and Ayame went off in one direction, Hatsuharu and Momiji in another, Yuki, Pohli, and I were also a group but for the moment we tagged along with Kyou, Tohru, Kisa, Ritsu, and Kagura. Tohru and Kyou were walking ahead of everyone else with Kisa sticking close to Tohru. Ritsu walked somewhat in the center of the group. To my amusement, Pohli was trying to convince Yuki to be a chickens' right activist. Kagura was trailing behind sadly. Since I wasn't currently tagging along with someone I hung back to wait for Kagura.

I opened my mouth to ask what was wrong but Kagura spoke first. "I guess I shouldn't be hanging onto Kyou so much… After all, he really just loves Tohru." Kagura looked up at the two of them sadly. "I'd just be getting in the way…"

"Well…" I scratched my head. "I'm sure you'll find someone who cares for you more than anyone else one day."

"_Really_?!" Kagura got little sparkles in her eyes and gave me a hug. "Thank you!"

Pohli came back to us and grabbed my arm, dragging me into a nearby punk store. Yuki trailed in after us and was looking around at the many chained items, spiky bracelets, and black leather. "This is a torture chamber…" Yuki breathed with wide eyes.

Pohli was scanning through the many ropes when she asked me something. "So when you were little you hurt other kids for _fun_?" She was careful not to make eye contact with me.

Needless to say I was offended at her sudden interest in my private life. "Now about _that_," I snarled. "You've only heard Saki's version of it. I will admit that when they were hurt I enjoyed seeing them suffer but they were mercilessly teasing me at school. Despite what it seems… revenge is very sweet." I stated in a deadly tone.

Apparently Pohli was getting a little scared by what I was saying and the way I was saying it so I took the rope she had picked out (a deep sea blue) from her hand. "I'll pay for that."

When I handed it to her after purchasing it, she also bought something and handed it to me. "I don't know if you'll like it but… here." Pohli left the store, Yuki following her while I dug into the bag. I pulled out a black zippo lighter with a white gold dragon on the front.

"Thanks…" I grinned.

TO BE CONTINUED

Kyou-chan: How _dare_ someone call us OOC!

Umi-chan: Shut up, Kyou-chan… you've made Akito slightly OOC.

Kyou-chan: That's because Akito is really a nice guy! He likes to make others suffer but he's a nice guy!

Umi-chan: Uh huh…


	14. Of things to come

Kyou-chan: Alas, curse you band practice! This would have been finished sooner if not for that.

Umi-chan: And I _still_ had to finish the chapter for you.

Chapter Fourteen: Of things to come

I fingered the rope Midori had bought me as I stared out the window. The shopping trip actually didn't last that long, Aya said we just needed a new outfit for the party. Actually it wasn't as simple as that, we had to go out and try on multiple outfits but I decided on a short black skirt and a maroon bell sleeved shirt.   
  
Midori, Yuki and I sat in the back seat in silence but listened in on the others' conversations. Arisa and Kyou kept arguing about something pointless and Hana and Tohru were chattering like birds.   
  
Every once in a while I could feel Midori staring at me but when I would glance back she'd shift her gaze. I couldn't help but feel guilty about saying she tortured kids as a little kid but I really couldn't talk to her about it.  
  
As we pulled up through the gate back to the house I couldn't help but leap out of the car to get away from the noise. I leaned my head back and rubbed my temples mumbling, "I wanna go to bed…"   
  
I turned around just in time to see Ritsu fall to the ground.  
  
"What the hell?" I jerked back as Ritsu twitched uncontrollably, Shigure laughed a little and pranced off. Midori's eyes were as wide as I'd ever seen them and Yuki just sighed and started walking away.   
  
The sick twisted side of me started to take control and I couldn't help but start to laugh wildly. Bob had driven the car off and everyone else had walked away, so the only people left were Ritsu and I.  
  
"Rity that is the funniest-" I started to loose my balance but I backed up into a tree. "That's the funniest thing I've ever seen!" Poor Ritsu sat up and looked at me as if he were going to cry at first but his expression quickly changed.  
  
"I'M SORRY THAT I CAUSED YOU TO FALL IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT THE WORLD SHOULDN'T ALLOW ME TO EVEN EXIST! I AM SUCH A BURDEN AND MY NAMES RITSU NOT RITY! OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TO CALL ME RITSU IF YOU DON'T WANT TO!" He breathed heavily trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Uh Rity… It's ok, I just thought you were funny that's all." I smiled and helped him up.  
  
"Oh, well, sorry that I was so…" He looked down at the ground and didn't continue. I took a deep breath, there are people crazier then I am. The Sohma family is living proof.  
  
"Rity it's ok, I understand. Quit apologizing." We stood for a moment just breathing in the air and feeling the freezing wind waft by. "Hey, I should probably be getting back. You ok?" I asked worried, I didn't really know him that well but I could tell he was a nervous wreck. 

He straightened himself before answering, "Yes, I'm fine now. Good bye!" And he darted off towards his house. Biting my lip I started for the girls' house avoiding the direction of Aki's mansion at all costs. With every step I took I just felt like my head was going to explode, all's I wanted to do was to go to bed but I knew I needed to get ready for the next party… banquet… what ever its called.  
  
When I slid the door open and went inside I didn't even bother to stop and say hey to the people who were sitting in the living room. Well for that matter, I didn't even take my muddy boots off. I never do take them off to wear those slipper things. I couldn't really care less and my head hurts and I need sleep, isn't this just a nice evening?!  
  
Marching past them they all grew quiet as if they were talking about me again but I really don't care right now. When I finally got into my room all's I wanted to do was to fall on my bed and sleep.  
  
I flopped down headfirst and just moaned into my pillows. As I rolled over I started to think about things that had happened in my life, just little unimportant things like my first flight to America or my first bike.   
  
Staring at the ceiling I noticed a black bug crawling across it. Suddenly I felt the strongest urge to throw up.   
  
I hate bugs.  
  
Anything but Dragonflies and ladybugs just really creep me out.  
  
Slowly I sat up pulling the silky robe Aki had given me onto my lap while rubbing the side of my head. Got to kill the damn bug.   
  
"Why were you crying last night?" I jumped at the sound of Midori's voice.  
  
Midori stood in the corner by the window; I guess she was already dressed for the party, for her clothes were different from what I had seen her in earlier. Her dress was long and low cut with glittering black sleeves. She looked really pretty with her hair down and a black necklace around her neck.   
  
"Why?" She repeated and walked around her bed and came and sat next to me never ceasing her glare through those dark eyes.  
  
"I…" I tightened my grip on the robe wringing it around in my hands, choking on my own words. "Yuki was right." I mumbled.

Midori put her hand on my shoulder to comfort me without words. Tears brimmed in my eyes but I fought desperately to hold them back.

"Yo, lynch girl and Midori; we need to start dragging our asses to the next banquet thing." Arisa pounded on the door. Midori growled and removed her hand from my shoulder, helping me to my feet.

"Thanks Midori… you go on ahead without me a need some fresh air and a moment to myself." I mumbled, staring at my boots. Midori nodded and left reluctantly.

Sighing, I waited until everyone had left the house and then stepped outside watching my breath float away in the cold air.

"Trying to hide from me now?" I stiffened at the sound of Aki's voice. He put his arm around my shoulders and I refused to look at him. "I'd like to have a little chat…" Akito breathed.  
  
Umi-chan: Time for me to go think up my own chapter!


	15. The Painful Truth

Umi-chan: Wow… before writing this fic I hated Yuki but you can't help but feel sorry for him sometimes. By the way um… GOMEN NASAI!!! I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AS QUICKLY AS YOU ALL WOULD WISH!!!

Chapter Fifteen: The Painful Truth 

(Pohli's point of view)

I sank under the weight of his arm around my shoulder. Slowly he led me away from the house I was staying in towards a smaller one that almost looked like a shrine.  
  
"Where are we going?" I whispered and tried to pull away but he dug his fingers into my shoulders. He unlocked a large padlock and slid the door open to reveal a small room with a wall made of gold. _What is this place?_   
  
He led me to the center of the room and willed me to sit. I faced the gold wall as I kneeled down and he went and closed the door.  
  
"Do you know the zodiac legend?" He asked as he walked from the door to the gold wall and lit some candles revealing a beautiful picture carved in it. I solemnly shook my head, I knew of the zodiac but not the story behind it.   
  
"There was a God, he invited the twelve creatures to join in a great feast. The rat who was not invited tricked the cat out and gained a place among the twelve parts, the Cat being the thirteenth." He pointed to the engraving of a man in the center surrounded by zodiac animals. "But, there was a cursed placed upon thirteen souls to bear what we call the zodiac curse. The vengeful spirits of the zodiac that the God tricked possessed these people. Even now we do not know what exactly happened with all of it." He sighed and ran his hand over the gold, polishing it slightly. "Those thirteen are cursed in many ways, they are not even permitted to have physical contact with member of the opposite sex with out transforming into their zodiac animal." He laughed a little and walked by me to a closet in the wall and pulled out a silver box. "Hello my old friend…" I heard him whisper as he placed the box down in front of the golden wall.  
  
"You see, there was another curse placed. The god knew that the vengeful spirits would eventually come and kill him. You know what that fool did? He took another soul. He took a human infant and bonded part of himself to it. The child was born…" He paused briefly, long enough to smirk as he opened the box. "The child was born to die." I looked up through my bangs at his silhouette; he had pulled a few things out of the box, a feather, a bit of orange and gray hair. He was holding a magnolia flower in his hand; slowly he raised it to his face and breathed in its aroma. "He knew that the force of the zodiac even being alive would cause the child to wear down, to decay the soul killing it over time. He believed that the soul he bonded with would be eradicated after the zodiac's revenge killed it." The gentle grasp he had on the flower changed into a tight clench and the remains of its petals fell to the floor.

"But he was wrong… Another child was born and the curse and soul was passed. So he did what he considered a favor. He gave the child control of the others. They would have him as their leader, look up to him, and follow him and his every whim. But what kind of excuse is that? This child would hold the brunt of the curse, born to die, not even a chance to live but a eighth of his life. Live in the Sohma cage, not allowed to go out except on a leash like a dog. Not even enough freedom as to go out to the sidewalk for a brief stroll. No, they force the family head to stay in the cage as if willing him to die faster. What kind of life is that?" He growled. "To die slowly, from the inside out. To be torn from the world before a natural death." I swallowed hard as he went on. "And they want to call that a life."  
  
I could feel my inside twisting and wringing around. People don't just make things like that up unless they know how it felt.  
  
"The Sohma family is cursed. Yuki, Haru, Kyou, Hatori, Shigure; all of them that you know are cursed." He sat down on the ground across from me and pulled his knees up to his chest, "As am I." His eyes began to fill with anger and he crossed his arms.  
  
"Who… Who was the one? Who was the one born to die?" I managed to get out in between my wispy breathes for air. He ripped his hand back and brought it towards me with so much speed I thought he was going to strike me but instead I felt his fingertips lightly touch my cheek.

Then quietly he whispered, "I was born to die."

I jerked back. "No! You can't just be born to die, it doesn't work like that there are no such things as curses!" I shook my head and fumbled backwards across the floor trying to get to my feet. When I did, I didn't even give him a chance to respond I ran.  
  
I ran away.  
  
I ran away this time, I didn't hide under the sink and watch my fears torment me. I ran, I would fight my fears but this time I would be ready I wouldn't believe Aki was going to die. It doesn't work like that.  
  
But as I ran the more I thought about how Yuki and the others never got close to any one or how Kyou never hugs Tohru…  
  
No. Its not true, Akito is just some psychopath who needs to get a life but instead is hell bent to torture me.  
  
Ok that was a pathetic thought.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Midori standing next to Yuki outside one of the houses. Pausing, I started making my way towards them. I had to know the truth…  
  
(Midori's point of view)

When Yuki had seen me walking towards him in my black dress and glittering sleeves, I thought my eyes saw a slight blush on his pale face. "Good evening." I nodded, feeling quite mellow and relaxed at the moment.

"Good evening, Midori-san." Yuki smiled pleasantly.

_You can just call me Midori, you know_, I thought.

"Where's Pohli-san?" The older boy looked over my shoulder to see if Pohli was lagging behind.

"She told me she needed some time to herself." I replied quickly and thought for a long, silent moment. "She told me that… you were right… about Akito, that is. Seemed to really hurt her."

"Oh… " Yuki trailed off for a brief moment before gently grabbing my arm by a glittering sleeve and leading me into the house for the second banquet. "The second banquet is generally an informal one." I could see he was clearly trying to change the subject from Akito and Pohli.

The room had changed drastically from the day before. Instead of small groups of tables with various foods on them the large tables were lined against the wall like a buffet table and there was no place to sit. Everyone who was there chatted among his or her own little groups. Tohru and Kyou were together, Kisa, Hiro, Momiji, and Hatsuharu were in another corner, Saki and Hanajima were watching Kyou and Tohru closely. Shigure was probably the oldest guy there and very smug about it.

"Such pretty high school girls." Shigure laughed giddily.

Yuki narrowed his violet eyes angrily and proceeded to hit him over the head. "_You_ planned this didn't you?!" The zodiac rat demanded, somewhat aware of what the answer would be.

"Yes I did plan the second banquet." Shigure whimpered and held up his hands in defeat. "Please don't hurt me."

Sighing, Yuki released the collar of his older cousin and turned his attention back to me. I had to stifle a quiet laugh at what had just happened. You have to admit it that it's admirable how Yuki could do that to people when he wanted to.

"Sorry about that, Midori-san. Can I speak to you in private outside?" Yuki questioned with a worried look on his face.

I nodded and followed him outside curiously. _What could he want to talk about that is worrying him so?_

It wasn't as cold of a night as it had been the days before. And so, we stood outside on the wooden porch that surrounds each house. Yuki rubbed his shoulder hesitantly and didn't look at me. That was the last clue I needed, something was definitely bothering him. My eyes softened and I gently placed my hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Midori-san… there's something I must tell you…" Again, Yuki refused to make eye contact with me.

"Yuki!" Pohli called, making the two of us jump in surprise. The blonde ran up to us panting and stopped before stepping onto the porch. She looked up at Yuki determinedly before suddenly reaching out for him and hugging Yuki.

I gasped when there was a loud POOF and smoke engulfed Yuki. _What should I do? What _could _I do?!_ Pohli stared down at Yuki the rat with wide eyes before bursting into tears. Utterly flabbergasted, I didn't know what to do! I kneeled down on the edge of the porch and hugged Pohli trying to comfort her for some reason unknown to me. Yuki didn't know what to do either.

"Akito was right!" Pohli sobbed into my shoulder. "He was telling the truth! The Sohma family _is _cursed! And that means…" She sobbed into my shoulder harder.

Hearing her mention the curse I glanced down at Yuki and he seemed troubled by this as well. "I'll take her back to our room." I told Yuki.

"Very well." Yuki nodded and his expression turned angry and determined. "I'm going to find Akito. There are some things I must discuss with him."

Going our separate ways, I led Pohli back to our room. Now I disliked Akito even more…

TO BE CONTINUED 

Umi-chan: Hope you enjoyed that and sorry again for the delay.

Kyou-chan: School starts soon…

Umi-chan: Don't remind me.


	16. Girls Night Out

Umi-chan: We're cooking up a sequel to this story already!

Kyou-chan: But your favorites Pohli and Midori won't be main characters sadly…

Umi-chan: Oh they'll pop up every once in a while though and I think the pairings will be the same or close to the same.

Kyou-chan: Write more, before I torture you!

Umi-chan: Help me…

Chapter Sixteen: Girls Night Out 

**(Midori's POV)**

"Well they sure were quick about kicking us out." Arisa noted.

The four girls and I were standing outside the Sohma mansion, bags in hand whilst the sun set into the horizon on the third day of the Sohma New Years celebration.

"They did say that it was taboo for us to attend the last banquet." Saki pointed out in her usual dry way.

"And what's wrong with you, lynch girl? You haven't said a word since oh… last night." Arisa smirked at Pohli.

"Just leave her alone." I warned, giving the Yankee one of my famous glares.

Arisa raised an eyebrow. "Wow, it talks." Saki also gave me a slightly surprised look at being so forward.

_"I hope you don't hide in your room forever."_ Yuki's words echoed in my head, making me stare at the ground meekly and not say another word.

"Well how about we go out and have some fun without those boys?" The blonde Yankee grinned and then punched the air with her fist. "Party!"

"That's a great idea." Tohru chorused. "But what should we do?"

"I know of a good karaoke club we could go to." She suggested.

**(Pohli's POV) (At the Karaoke club)**

"So who wants to go first?" Tohru asked as we all filed into the small room. It was my first time to a karaoke bar, or what ever they called it. It almost looked like a restaurant booth, there was a recorder and a player on the table that you could change the songs with. Saki was the first to get a seat then Midori, me, Tohru and last was Arisa. Arisa decided she would sing some song, I had never heard it before but apparently it was on the top ten lists in Japan. Tohru also sang a little song she actually was really good but I'd never tell her that. "Here, you can go next." I blankly looked up at Tohru who was handing me the microphone. "What song do you want?"

I shook my head vigorously, "I-I can't sing." I stuttered out; I actually could sing but I didn't know any Japanese songs. I was half Japanese and I could fluently speak it but for me singing it was another matter. Tohru just smiled. _Oh damn you, Tohru and your stupidity._ "Of course you can every one can sing-" "No I'm afraid she's right. Girl never could sing that good, must be the American in her." Arisa made it sound as if se was joking but I knew better then to believe that what she said wasn't meant to hurt me. I jerked the microphone from Tohru's hand, "I'll sing something." I glared at Arisa through my bangs and attempted to sing a song I'd never even heard of. I started off strong but half way through it began to pick up speed and my voice began to falter. I looked over at Arisa who was whispering to Saki, "See I told you she couldn't do it." Midori visibly cringed at the sound of my song. I felt anger swelling up inside me and I was about to just throw the microphone at them and storm off but instead Midori pulled it closer to her and began to sing along with me. Amazed by how strong of a voice she had I just stopped singing altogether for a moment. I quickly rejoined her and we finished the song together, everyone else sat there with there jaws on the floor. "Wow, not only does it speak it can sing." Arisa muttered in a shocked tone. Even Saki seemed surprised by her voice.

Together we hit the last note and held it until the music stopped. Tohru started clapping her applause and Saki was next to join, then finally Arisa applauded unenthusiastically.

"Where did you learn to sing?" I asked Midori stupidly. I mean she just doesn't strike me as the type that would sing.

"Had to do something to pass the time when I locked myself in my room." Midori smiled sweetly.

Arisa looked like she was straining all her effort into thinking of a way to get back at my surprise comeback with Midori. Deciding that it would be best not to find out what she would come up with, I cleared my throat. "Excuse me, I have to step out for a breather." Then I jerked my head at Midori, telling her to come out with me. Nodding she followed me outside the karaoke club and I sat down on the cold ground.

**(Midori's POV)**

It was nice to be away from the others. I always felt a little claustrophobic with too many people around. Plus this was a perfect opportunity to ask Pohli the question that had been bugging me in the back of my mind. "How much of the Sohma family curse do you know?"

Pohli stiffened and didn't look at me. "Fourteen people that we know are cursed. Thirteen of them turn into the animals of the Chinese Zodiac and the last one is…" Her voice cracked and she swallowed before finishing. "The last one… Akito… was born to die."

"What?!" I couldn't believe it. Yuki left out _that_ little part when he told me about the curse.

"Also… I heard him talking to Hatori once at the house. He was yelling at Hatori to erase something." Pohli paused momentarily to try and recall and interpret what she heard. "I think he meant to erase someone's memories. He said _her_. And then he told Hatori that he didn't care about _her_ and called _her_ a wench." She turned towards me revealing a tear-stained face. "He was talking about _me_…"

As much as I may hate Akito at the moment, I had to realize just how much Pohli had cared for him. "Perhaps he meant someone else. He could have always meant Arisa, Saki, Tohru, or I instead of you."

"Who am I kidding? I'm so stupid." With a shaking hand she covered her eyes and shook her head. "I've only known him for three days and liked him because he was the only one to give me the time of day." A second or two later she dried her tears and regained her composure. "So… enough about me, how about you and Yuki?"

My face started to feel hot. "What about Yuki?"

Pohli grinned. "Oh you know what I mean… _late nights_ and all."

"POHLI UOTANI!!!" I screeched and covered my face in embarrassment.

"I didn't think you could get mad or embarrassed." Pohli started to laugh and pretty soon, I joined her.

"You know, I noticed you spent more _alone_ time with Akito then you ever did with Yuki." I snickered, playing along in a manner I never thought I would.

"Well you know how _that_ goes… not being able to hug Yuki is a major disadvantage." The blonde had changed her tone as if to sound preppy and stuck-up.

"You two should move out of the way before someone runs over you with a car." Arisa taunted. Apparently the three of them had gotten tired of singing by themselves, so they came outside to find us. "We've got a good plan."

"A plan for what?" Pohli questioned her cousin darkly.

"I really don't think we should impose without asking first." Tohru babbled, worriedly.

"Relax Tohru." Arisa grinned. "We're just going to go over to the writer dude's house and have a little sleep-over without asking. Then they'll all come home to find us there!"

Pohli and I stared at her blankly but knew we didn't have another option. "Eh… fun?" Pohli asked.

TO BE CONTINUED 

Kyou-chan: Oh no! What evil are they plotting to do over at Shigure's house?!

Umi-chan: Only way to find out is to wait for us to write another chapter but in the mean time please review on your way out


	17. The glass is entirely empty

Umi-chan: It's going to be switching POVs a lot now…

**Chapter Seventeen: The glass is entirely empty**

**(Pohli's POV)**

"So this is the pervert's house." I muttered as Tohru opened the door and flipped a light on revealing a hallway. It was a lot smaller than most of the houses in the Sohma compound but it was bigger than my house.  
  
"I'm hungry, I'm going to get something to eat." Arisa walked into what I guess was the kitchen while Saki and Tohru headed into another room. I looked around and noticed that Midori was pretty much as clueless as I was about what we were supposed to be doing.  
  
Suddenly an idea popped into my head as I looked at the staircase. Grinning evilly I took a quick peek towards the others to make sure they weren't around then I dashed up the stairs.  
  
I slipped down the hallway and slid into the closest room. I noticed how neat and organized it was. Pictures of Yuki and Tohru lined the shelves along with other members of the Sohma family. "Must be Yuki's room." I leveled a picture on the wall that was crooked; it was a beautiful day in the picture all of the Sohmas I had met were in the picture.  
  
All except Akito that is…  
  
I sneezed randomly. That means someone's talking about me behind my back, right? It's all Arisa, I bet… I wonder if you can actually sneeze your eyes out?

I slid back into the hall way as I heard a loud crash from down stairs but shrugged. Jumping into the next room I noticed that there was pink in it. Not really bothering to go in I figured it was Tohru's room I mean come on, unless Kyou has a few dark secrets that I don't know about. Like he likes pink bed sheets or something then this definitely wasn't his room.

I could see it now! Kyou would be showing people his room and talking in a very girly voice saying, "And this is my uber cute pink bedroom with pink everything! Like, pink is the best color ever!"

No chance in hell that would really happen but hey…

I finally found Kyou's room and pulled out Midori's lighter, which I had temporarily _borrowed_ earlier. I searched for something suitable to burn when somebody opened and slammed the bedroom door behind me.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?! Get out!!!" Kyou hollered.

"Aw, damn…"

**(Midori's POV and a little earlier I might add)**

Pohli had been taking in the view of the room before getting a devious grin and racing upstairs. I couldn't help but laugh at Pohli's actions. Arisa and Saki were making themselves at home and Tohru served us all tea (nobody seemed to really notice Pohli vanishing). I didn't feel very comfortable being here without permission and sitting at the table drinking tea. Sipping some more of my tea I listened quietly to the other three girls talk.

"I wonder what lynch girl is up to?" Arisa wondered.

"Maybe she had to use the toilet?" Tohru smiled like the airhead she was.

"I doubt it! She's up to something." Arisa frowned while Saki merely sipped her tea. "You can never really trust her. She's also been disappearing a lot with a certain _someone_." My grip on my teacup was tightening with every foul comment Arisa spoke.

"B-but I don't think-" Tohru stuttered.

"Leave Pohli ALONE!!!" I shouted and rose to my feet; for a split second I lost control being blinded by my anger. My knees gave out and when I regained my self I was kneeling on the floor while Arisa had been thrown threw the paper door into the next room. She didn't look seriously hurt but was pretty banged up.

"Uo-chan!" Tohru gasped and rushed to tend to her Yankee friend.

"Midori… " Saki's voice was dripping with rage and she pulled me to my feet and out into the hallway.

I slumped on the floor because my legs wouldn't support me. "S-Saki… don't…" I pleaded, fearing the worst.

"You leave me no choice. I warned you, Midori."

Tears welled up in my eyes, blurring the form of my sister. I could feel my personality… the very roots of my being… slipping away.

I'm sorry Pohli… and Yuki…

**(Yuki's POV a little after Midori's POV but before Kyou enters his room)**

It was really late when the zodiac banquet wrapped up. I still needed to talk to Akito and also tell Midori about the possibility that Hatori might be forced to erase her memories. I felt bad that Midori and Pohli were basically told to leave the Sohma house. But at least for the New Years holiday, Honda-san was safe from Akito but the same couldn't be said for Pohli.

Shigure, the stupid cat, and I walked home in silence. When we finally arrived back at Shii's house Kyou went straight to his room and for some reason started yelling. He was probably so stupid he thought the wall would talk back.

"Oh my… it looks like someone has smashed my house while we were gone!" Shigure exclaimed and pointed at the body-sized hole in the door leading into the tearoom.

The two of us peeked into the tearoom to find Tohru tending to wounds that Arisa had gotten while Saki stared down at her tea solemnly and Midori sat at the table with a blank expression. "What happened?" I looked back and forth between the injured Arisa and the hole in the door.

"Midori lost her temper… and used her power to throw Uo through the door." I noticed that as Saki spoke her voice was beginning to crack.

I stiffened at this. I had absolutely no idea that Midori could do such a thing.

Shigure was whining about his door and having to repair it while I took a seat by Midori. "Is this true, Midori-san?"

Midori turned to face me slowly. Her eyes were glazed over and unfocused and she didn't respond.

"Midori-san?" Something didn't feel right and I felt like my throat was being squeezed. "Hanajima-san, I think there is something wrong with Midori!"

"I told her not to use her power or else I would seal up the rest of her personality… so she has now become an empty shell with no character or personality…" Saki explained softly.

"What?!" I grabbed Saki by her shoulders and shook her roughly. "You're lying! This couldn't happen! It's not possible!" I stopped dead when I saw the tears streaming down her cheeks.

It _was_ true…

Taking a couple of steps backwards I leaned against the wall for support. Pohli had arrived at the doorway in time to hear all of this and she laughed nervously. Kyou gaped as well, having come down from his room.

I began to feel light-headed… this was all too much…

I turned and ran up to my room. Sitting down on the bed I held my face in my hands… unable to stop the tears…

I don't understand all of this… this whole thing was screwed up!

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Umi-chan: That was so… sad!

Kyou-chan: Akito is my anti-drug!


	18. Who you are and the dude in the kitchen

**Chapter Eighteen: Who you are and the dude in the kitchen **

**(Pohli's POV)**

_"I told her not to use her power or else I would seal up the rest of her personality… so she has now become an empty shell with no character or personality…"_

Saki's terrible words replayed in my mind over and over again.

That couldn't be true… There's just no frickin' way!

I just stood there in the doorway to the tearoom like an idiot, gaping at Midori's blank expression. People started giving me weird looks because I was laughing nervously from being stunned by the situation. Yuki had freaked and run upstairs a few minutes earlier… He was closer to Midori than I was so this was probably worse on him.

Something tugged on my sleeve and I looked down to see Tsuka. The little cat plush climbed into my arms and stared at Midori sadly. I scarcely remembered hearing once when we were all at the Sohma house that when Midori's personality was sealed away, it was put into Tsuka. Without another thought, I looked away from everyone and dashed up the stairs to see if Yuki was all right. As I neared his door I started to ponder about what I could even tell him. I couldn't think… my brain had just seemed to stop working altogether.

"Yuki?" I whispered and knocked on his door… there was no reply. I gently slid the door open, just barely peeping inside to make sure I didn't see anything, like him changing or something. I looked in to see him laying on his bed with his back to me. "Hey, are you ok?" I asked, sliding into his room. He just lay there blowing me off. I moved towards his graceful figure, running my fingertips over his blue bed sheets. "Yuki, say something."  
  
Tsuka jumped down from my arms and began to walk around Yuki till it got to his face. Yuki opened his eyes when Tsuka pretty much forced them open with its little paws. At the sight of the moving cat doll Yuki jumped up and fell on the floor. Freaking out even more, Yuki backed into his bedroom wall, a look of panic in his eyes from seeing a moving stuffed animal. 

"Don't worry Yuki, Tsuka won't hurt you." I tried to comfort him but he just sat there, his violet eyes widened in shock and he took no notice in me at all! "Fine then, damn it! Just ignore me even though I'm _trying_ to be here for _you_!" I shouted at Yuki and then turned and ran down the staircase and outside into the cold night, not caring that I had no shoes on or a jacket. When I finally stopped running I was deep within the forest near Shigure's house.

I punched a tree trunk in frustration and ignored the pain in my wrist and knuckles. "Damn it! Stupid Pohli! You let your anger from what happened to Midori get the better of you and you yelled at Yuki! It's not his fault that he's in shock from losing someone dear to him!" My knees gave out and I leaned against the tree for support. Tears slid down my cheeks and burned my eyes in the cold night air. "Mom…"

**(Yuki's POV)**

_I'm going crazy! There's a plush doll that has come alive! I _must _be dreaming!_

My brain swirled with thoughts and I thought I was going to faint when the cat doll came over to me and sat in my lap, trying to give me a reassuring look in its stitched features. Not understanding why, I wrapped my arms around the doll and brought my knees closer to my body, rocking myself comfortingly.

"Why did that have to happen to Midori…? She was the second person to see me for me and not be blinded by my curse…" I hung my head low and closed my eyes briefly before opening them again. The stuffed animal in my arms was purring slightly and snuggling closer to my chest. "For some reason… this plush… makes me feel better." It looked up at me with its golden emotionless eyes. But even though it couldn't talk or show emotion, it managed to convey its feelings in its actions.

The impact of what happened was starting to take its toll on me. It became harder and harder to keep my eyelids open and fight off the sleep. Feeling a nudge under my chin, the plush took my hand in two of its tiny paws and led me back to my bed. Without resisting, I lay down and started drifting off to sleep with the plush snuggling close to me.

**(Pohli's POV)**

My limbs were numb from the cold when I arose. Yeah, I accidentally fell asleep in the middle of the forest! A wild animal could have attacked me! Some lecherous freak could have raped me! And other good stuff could have happened as well, I'm sure. I sneezed and breathed through my mouth since my nose was stuffy. My breath floated away into the night silently before I stood up and started walking back in the direction I _thought_ Shigure's house was in. Man, even my _butt_ was numb from sitting on the cold ground for who knows how long! I glanced around briefly before realizing I was in a different place from when I had dozed off. I knew where I was but it somehow looked different. Maybe I slept walked or something?

I eventually found the road and walked along it until Shigure's house was in view. But not only that, the sun was starting to rise!

When I tried to open the door, it was locked and I inwardly cursed at falling asleep. I walked around the house, checking all the doors but they were all locked. There was a slightly cracked window on the second floor however and a convenient tree branch nearby that I could climb on.

Since my fingers and toes didn't have any feeling in them I almost fell a couple of times but sighed in relief after squeezing in through the window that I had opened a little wider.

Wait a second. I recognize this room!

Kyou's sleeping figure on his bed confirmed my assumption. I was in Kyou's bedroom all right.

Tip toeing past the bad-tempered cat quietly, I eased his door open and then shut it just as carefully. I slowly walked down the stairs praying that everything that had happened last night was either a dream or would all go away. As I passed the empty living room I saw Midori sitting there with a blank look on her face. She had been sitting there all night without sleep and the dark circles under her eyes showed it. Through teary eyes I gave her empty shell a small smile hoping it would bring her back, but I knew it wouldn't.  
  
The Midori I knew was gone.  
  
I slid into the kitchen; my head dropped down and my eyes were glued to the floor.  
  
"Hey, people don't we have any oats around this place?!"

At first I thought Kyou had yelled this but why would he be yelling about wanting oats? Especially since he had been sleeping upstairs just a minute ago! I looked up to see a dark headed boy whom I knew all too well.  
  
"YOU!? What are you doing here?!" We both screamed at each other and he dropped the bottle of milk he was holding.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Kyou-chan: The guy in the kitchen isn't who you think it is!

Umi-chan: Then who is it?


	19. Jack Arson and Fan Girl 7

_Reviews answered by Umi-chan._

**Animeprincess1452: **Thanks; we try our hardest to write. And you'll just have to wait and see who the dude in the kitchen is! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Girl Water Shaman:** The dude in the kitchen will be introduced momentarily.

**Spirit of the Dead:** Yeah, I wrote that little part with Tsuka and Yuki. As for the drama thing I wonder if there will be any chapters without drama (sweat drops) but hey, as long as it keeps you glued to the screen and coming back for more!

**Daine-Wildmage: **I think most people would assume it was Akito but it isn't. Anywho, glad you liked the story and here's your update.

**Katana:** Read on and find out.

**Poplollyblues:** Wow… I'm so glad to hear you were so moved by our story!

**Katana (again):** Um… (sweat drops) read on?

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Jack Arson and Fan Girl #7**

"What seems to be the trouble my-" Shigure popped his head into the kitchen and found the dark haired boy and myself practically strangling each other. At first my thoughts were that the guy had broken in and from Shigure's look of surprise he probably thought so too, but when Shigure finished talking my thoughts changed completely. "Why, hello there Jack. Does he know you're here?"  
  
My eyes widened and I released my grip on Jack's neck. Shigure knew this cretin?! How?! And how the hell did Jack get to Japan any way?!  
  
Jack stood up straight and brushed the imaginary dust off his sleeves.  
  
"Hello there, Pohli. Nice to see you are still so…" He paused for moment, thinking of which word to use, "pleasant. And no Shigure, to answer your question he does not know."  
  
"Well what a nice surprise he'll get seeing you again." Shigure muttered in his strange little way.  
  
Anger began to boil up inside me as Jack turned to me and smiled the same way Akito does… that cold chilling smile. Shigure frowned for a bit before leaving, but before he left he asked for Jack to come into his office when he was done with his 'business'.  
  
"What do you mean by that, you pervert?!" I yelled after him but then shushed myself so I wouldn't wake the whole house. I just stood there, glaring daggers at the floor before asking, "Why are you here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing, you know." His voice even sent chills down my spine. Oh how he reminded me of Akito…  
  
Back at my high school in the States, Jack Arson was my rival. He was 20 now (same age as Aki) and I hadn't seen him for a few years. Last time I saw him I was a freshmen but he was still the same cocky bastard, I could tell. He belonged to a gang (he was their leader as long as I can remember) and they were always giving me trouble.  
  
"Shut up and answer the question, Jack Ass." I snapped.

I loved that little nickname. Ever since I found out his last name was Arson; I started calling him Jack Ass along with everyone else. He hated the name with a passion.  
  
"I'm just here visiting my family, the Sohmas. Why are-"  
  
"YOU'RE RELATED TO THEM!" I gaped, my jaw hitting the floor. He just smirked before replying,  
  
"Yes, now why are you here?" He ran a hand through his dark, almost purple, colored hair and began to chew on his tongue.  
  
"My cousin knows them and we were spending the night." I looked towards the door and saw Kyou staring at us with a blank expression.  
  
"What the hell are you doing back here, Jack Ass?!" Kyou ran up grabbed Jack by the collar and shoved him up against the wall like he was ready to kill him. "How DARE you show your face to me again!" Kyou's eyes flamed a bright red as he dug his fingers into Jacks neck.  
  
I didn't know what to do at first. I just felt numb, and then amused at seeing Jack suffer like I had so many times. A small twinge of guilt at the back of my head told me I couldn't just let Kyou choke him to death… no matter how much I hated him.  
  
Before I knew what I was doing, I ran up and threw my arms around both of their necks. There was a loud POOF sound and when I opened my eyes Kyou was a small orange cat and Jack was-  
  
And Jack was sticking both of his arms out towards me so I couldn't touch him.  
  
"Hi…" We all turned to see Midori and her blank emotionless expression, repeating 'hi' over and over slowly.  
  
"Geez, what's her problem?" Jack let go of me just in time for me to swing a fist at his head. Kyou went into a panic and began running around the house screaming for Shigure. It was actually quite funny!  
  
After a little bit Shigure had caught Kyou and had come into the kitchen. "Kyou let me explain!" Kyou tried to fight him by scratching his face but Shigure snapped at him, "She knows about us, its ok!"  
  
Kyou instantly stopped fighting. "How the hell does she know?! Did that damn rat tell her?!" Shigure set him on the ground and threw a blanket over him. "Does Akito know?!"  
  
"Will her memories be erased?" Jack asked. His dark eyes had an angry look in them reminding me of Akito once again but I shook the feeling away.  
  
"No." Shigure smiled and shook his head. "I talked to Akito, he-"  
  
"Akito told me about the curse." I interrupted.

Jack and Kyou's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their skulls.  
  
"Yes, he told her. Then came and told me that he had. Strange… he seemed like he wanted my approval." He laughed lightly before patting Midori on her head and she merely said 'hi…' to Shigure unemotionally. Jack frowned and cleared his throat.  
  
"There is a reason that I am here this early. And it involves you." Jack turned and pointed to me. "Get your shoes on."

I stood there wondering for a moment but then darted away and pulled my boots on. When I zipped the last bit of zipper I stood up and Jack grabbed my hand dragging me outside.

"There." Jack pointed to a nearby tree and I froze at what I saw.

A dead girl maybe a little younger than me was hanging from a tree branch (not the one I had climbed earlier) and a deep-sea blue lynching rope just like the one Midori gave me was holding up her body by her neck.

"What the hell…?" I whispered in shock.

"I'd like to know how that happened, Pohli." Jack narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously.

"I didn't do it!" I protested. "I swear I didn't do it!"

"I know all about your past and something like this doesn't seem unreasonable for you." Jack pointed out.

I began to panic, I mean, what else could I do?! Jack clearly didn't believe me and I _was_ out all night! Glancing around quickly to see if I could run, I saw that Midori had followed us outside and was staring at the dead girl hanging from the tree branch with her blank eyes.

"Do you recognize the rope, Pohli? Looks a bit too nice to have just picked up off the streets." Jack tilted his head and looked like he was thinking extremely hard.

"Yes…" I nodded and knew the answer to this question would probably be my downfall. "It's the blue lynch rope that Midori gave me when she was still… _herself_…"

"Hmm…" Jack considered this slowly and started to mutter to himself. "Well anyway, I better get the body disposed of and be sure to keep reporters' noses out of this and also keep the police fairly quiet." The dark-haired boy turned on his heel and strode back into the house with his hands in his pockets.

"What?" I couldn't believe this. Jack, my mortal enemy, was _helping_ me?! Since when did hell freeze over? Thank god! I could almost just run up to the cocky bastard and hug him but I would probably regret it later. "You don't think I did it, Jack?"

"No, I had a change of heart." He turned and gave me a creepy Akito-like smile before leaving.

I felt so relieved that when I walked back into the house I gave Midori a big hug and her eyes just gleamed at me mysteriously.

**(Yuki's POV)**

As if I didn't need anything else shocking happening, I find out there was a murder right out back last night.

Jack took care of everything though and left right afterwards while Pohli was so happy she was running around hugging everyone she could. She avoided hugging Shigure, Kyou, and I though so we wouldn't transform in front of Uo and Hana.

If I remember correctly, Jack was a pretty close relative to us. His mother was a Sohma and his father was an American, which explains why his last name is Arson and not Sohma. In fact Akito and him are… half siblings.

Tohru was serving us all her delicious breakfast cooking and everyone ate happily around the table together. Midori was acting a little strange and said 'hi…' to everyone randomly. Saki's expression at what her younger sister was doing was a mixture of shock and a little happiness from what I could tell. What does this mean? Does this mean Midori is getting better?

"Hi, Yuki…"

I dropped my chopsticks with a clatter and looked up into Midori's eyes with surprise. She had actually said my name!!!

This took Pohli aback as well. In fact she was so amazed that she spit out her milk onto Kyou's face, who was unlucky enough to be sitting across from her.

Saki hid a small smile that had appeared on her features and continued eating her fried fish.

Maybe there was hope for Midori yet…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Umi-chan: By the way, in the chapter title "Jack Arson and Fan girl #7" Fan girl #7 just refers to the dead girl. She's actually one of the Yuki fan club girls because no one likes them. And also if you just glance through my (Yoshiko Kyoda) "The Second Zodiac" story fan girl #7 is mentioned there too!

Kyou-chan: Now here's the big question… Who murdered the girl? If you guess wrong you will be hung in the story too! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Umi-chan: She's just kidding about that…


	20. A Trip to the Lake

_Reviews answered by Umi-chan!_

**animeprincess1452:** You think it was Jack, huh? Well… my lips are sealed (grins evilly)

**GirlWaterShaman:** Well, we'll see about her getting her emotions back. I might have something much more evil in mind…

**Spirit of the Dead:** Glad you enjoyed it; as for the killer… they will be revealed in the distant future. I wonder if anyone could figure it out before then?

**Konie Hime: **It's nice to have a new reviewer enjoying the story!

**Kyagiko-neko:** Thanks!

**Bballstar42: **Here's the next chappie!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: A Trip to the Lake**

**(Pohli's POV)**

Tohru was actually a pretty good cook.

When I'm in Japan, I have to eat Arisa's cooking which really sucks but this was by far very delicious… not that I would ever tell _Tohru_ that.

Shigure perked up during the odd silence that had been going on for a while. "Hey I've been meaning to get out of the house and I thought-"

A loud banging against the front door made us all jump, including Midori. "I'll get it." Yuki yawned sleepily and left the room. A moment later the front door slid open and we all listened curiously.

"Out of my way, Yuki! Where is he?!"

I stiffened at the familiar sound of Akito's yelling and then heard his feet pound against the floor in the hallway before flinging the dining room door open and looking around frantically.

Shigure set down his tea and brought his gaze up to Akito. "Jack's no longer here, Akito. He left before breakfast."

"The bastard!" Akito spat furiously.

"W-would you like something to eat, Akito?" Tohru offered politely.

That creepy smile that Akito is known for stretched his thin lips and he looked at each of us in turn, finally resting his gaze on me. Sitting down between Shigure and I, Akito nodded to Tohru. "I'd be… _delighted_ to have breakfast."

Tohru served breakfast to Akito with a smile on her face and Kyou glared irritably in Akito's direction. A few moments of silence passed before Yuki returned, looking pale and he took his seat between Midori and I.

I leaned over to Yuki so I could whisper to him, "Yuki, why would Akito be searching for Jack? I mean I understand that most people want him dead and all, but why?" I asked.

"Jack is Akito's twin half-sibling." Yuki muttered quietly.

"What?!" I demanded, making everyone turn to me. Embarrassed by my outburst, I whispered back to Yuki again. "How can that be possible?"

Yuki looked very uncomfortable with this question and before he could possibly answer, someone laid their hand on top of mine.

"What are you talking about, Pohli?" Akito asked quietly with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Uh… uh… pocky?" I randomly grabbed a chocolate covered pocky stick and ate it.

"So Shigure, what were you asking about before Akito came in?" Tohru innocently asked while pouring me a cup of tea. Shigure's face went blank and he forced a fake grin; one of those looks that you give someone when you're trying to tell them to shut up without exactly saying it.  
  
"Oh, it's not important. I shouldn't have even brought it up." He chuckled and thought that he had done a good job of keeping her quiet but Tohru has never been that… quick.  
  
"Oh Shigure I want to know. We should all be able to express our feelings!"

Oh dear god Tohru, shut up!  
  
Shigure cleared his throat. "Uh, well you see, I wanted to take a trip up to the lake house. It's beautiful this time of year and I thought it might do the high school girls--er, I mean, Pohli and Midori some good." He laughed nervously as Akito smiled a wicked smile.  
  
Kyou sat in the corner scowling and mumbling, "The bastard only wants to see them play strip poker."  
  
Shigure feigned a hurt look. "Oh Kyou, how you injure me!"

I blushed at Kyou's comment and continued to eat some pocky that I found in my pocket.  
  
"Yes…"

We all looked up to Akito who began to smile genuinely. "We should all go."

Shigure's face lost its color entirely. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out.

Ayame walked into the room after letting himself in and had heard the entire discussion about the trip to the lake house. "I'll drive!! I can _borrow_ Hatori's car!"

"Ayame… you'll drive us off a cliff…" Kyou growled.

"Well then it's a good thing that there are no cliffs nearby!" Shigure laughed, regaining his composure.

"With your luck, you could find a way without any cliffs." Kyou replied.

"Call Hatori and get him to drive us." Akito ordered.

"Kyou, go call Hatori." Shigure ordered.

"Why do I have to?!" Kyou shouted and Akito narrowed his eyes at him, quieting the bad-tempered cat. Grumbling, Kyou left the table to go call Hatori and there was a tense silence from Akito's presence.

Akito started laughing maniacally and melodramatically and then put his arm around my shoulders.

Damn, Akito is so uber creepy!

Around the table I'm sure several perverted thoughts were going through everybody's minds. I could only imagine what Arisa was thinking…

"Hatori and Haru are on their way with the van--what the hell?!" Kyou had just walked into the room when he saw Akito clinging to me. Slowly, he backed away from the two of us. Damn it Kyou! Stop looking at me like that!

"Aren't they disgusting?" Akito whispered into my ear and I shivered from his nose brushing against my ear.

"W-well… I…" I personally didn't find any of them disgusting. Well… maybe _Shigure_ was disgusting but not anyone else.

"Stop feeling her up you sick bastard!" Kyou yelled and I wondered why this bothered him so much.

"Quit dreaming, you freak cat." Akito retorted.

Tohru was looking very nervous at the bickering duo, fearing things might turn for the worst. Arisa on the other hand, was giving me a look that pissed me off royally and it was a look that basically said 'you disgusting slut'.

The sound of the front door opening and closing caught all of our attention and Hatori walked into the now crowded dining room followed by Hatsuharu. "Let's go." Hatori spoke in a flat tone with no expression.

After quite a few disputes about who should sit where: Hatori was of course driving so he was in the front, Shigure called shotgun and Ayame tried to sit between them. Yuki, Haru, and Midori sat in the first row of seats. The next row of seats was Tohru, Arisa, and Saki. And in the last row (damn this is a big van!) was my uber creepy Akito, Kyou, and me. During the whole drive Akito would glare at Kyou and Kyou would glare back.

Hatori announced to everyone who had never been to the lake house that it would be a two hour drive and I wondered if some of us would go insane before then. But since I didn't sleep very well last night because I was out in the middle of the woods sleeping on the freezing cold ground I nodded off to sleep pretty soon. And it wasn't long before I started to dream…

For some strange reason my vision was blurred, like when you wear glasses and then you take them off. But I could make out different figures… all wearing black. Standing beside me was Yuki, looking very grave. There was a coffin at the end of the room and I moved closer to see who it was…

"Pohli?" Akito nudged me awake. "We've arrived."

"Who died?" I asked groggily and Akito raised an eyebrow at me questioningly. "Oh never mind, just a weird dream is all."

We all piled out of the van and I shivered uncontrollably. God! I need to start wearing warm clothes in this icebox of a country!

"Hey orange top! I challenge you to a game of 'Rich Man, Poor Man'!" Arisa laughed loudly, trying to piss off Kyou.

"Just don't start crying after I whoop your sorry ass, Yankee!" Kyou retorted. "We'll play upstairs!"

"Why? So you don't humiliate yourself when you lose?" snickered Arisa.

"Like I _would_!" Kyou growled.

"That would be great if we all played together." Tohru smiled gently.

The three of them, plus Saki, went upstairs to play whatever that stupid game was.

"Who's hungry?" Ayame asked loudly.

"I am, Aya!" Shigure replied smiling and then added, "But not for food…"

"That's just sickening." Yuki glared at the two of them and I seriously had to agree with him. Sometimes Shigure and Ayame would give _way_ too much information for my poor virgin mind…

"Yuki, as your older brother, I demand you to go and get us food." Ayame pointed down on his younger brother.

"We don't have any food." Hatsuharu pointed out dryly. "And it's ten miles to the nearest food store."

"Then go get it!" Akito ordered.

Not going against my uber creepy Akito, Yuki and Haru left to get food for us all to eat.

"What do you say we play a game?" Shigure suggested with a mischievous look on his face.

"What game?" I asked, hoping it wasn't anything like strip poker or something.

"Strip poker! And it's girls first!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	21. A little too much to drink

_Reviews answered by the one and only Kyou-chan!_

**GirlWaterShaman:** Akito is the coolest! Oh yes Aki will see how pervy he is in this chapter... sorta kinda.....

**Spirit of the Dead:** Nah Midori doesn't die... Umi won't let me kill her. JK! No it's Bob Zoloft who died (read Yoshiko Kyoda's story and you'll understand... BOB!) Nah Just kidding again... You'll have to wait and find out! With the way Umi writes, she'll kill everyone!!!

**Konie Hime:** Happy Happy Happy!

**Animeprincess1452:** Oh AYA! Oh Shigure! OH YES! NOT IN FRONT OF THE CHILDEREN! Yes that bothers me too.... Umi is better at writing that.... (Umi snickers in background)

**Bakagrl79:** Tohru.... evil... hiss... Actually no I don't hate her I just.. Hate her

**MyuHigurashi:** YAY! I'm happy you like it! I like it to!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: A little too much to drink**

**(Pohli's POV)**

Immediately upon hearing this, I slapped Shigure. "We are _not_ playing strip poker and the girls are _not_ going first."

Yet thirty minutes later, we were well within our 5th or 6th game. Midori watched us intently with all her attention. We had actually let her play the first couple of games but she kicked our ass (emotions or not) so the majority ruled she should only watch. Hatori won most of the time while Akito, Shigure, and I lost pathetically.

"Where's Ayame?" I asked while laying down another bad hand and I removed a sock.

"Probably upstairs recording this all." Shigure mused. "I saw him sneak away before the first game so that's what he's probably up to."

"What are you doing?"

All heads turned to see Hatsuharu and Yuki walk in loaded with food.

"Well Haru…" Shigure laughed with a little anxiety in his voice. "We were just playing a friendly little game of strip poker."

"Midori's not playing, is she?" Yuki growled.

"No, no!" The perverted novelist lifted his hands in surrender. "Well she played a _few_ games with us but was always winning so we didn't have her play anymore."

Scoffing, Yuki set down the food roughly on the counter in the kitchen and I heard a loud CRUNCH from one of the bags. I swear if he crushed the ramen I'll kill him!

He barged back into the room and grabbed Midori's hand and led her outside onto the covered porch that almost every Japanese house seemed to have. Without hesitation, I pulled back on what few clothes I had removed and followed the two of them. Well actually, I stayed hidden behind the doorway while I eavesdropped and spied on my two friends.

"I apologize for that, Midori-_san_…" Yuki sighed and glanced at her sadly.

She just nodded, showing she understood. But a long silence stretched after that and I was about to turn and go back to Akito and the others when Yuki spoke up again.

"I won't give up on you, Midori." Yuki summoned all his inner strength to show her a confident smile. "You're very dear to me now and… I won't give up on returning you to normal. No matter how long it takes."

I couldn't help but smile and my smile only widened when Midori replied back, "Thank you, Yuki…"

I let out a small breath and sneaked back into the house but the floorboard creaked incredibly loud as I took a step inside. I sighed and slid the door closed just in time to see Aya barging down the stairs carrying bottles of sake.

"Hey, anyone want a drink?" He asked happily.

A half an hour and six bottles of sake later I was... well...

"So Shigure, I hear that novelists live wonderfully adventurous lives..." I giggled and leaned across the table trying to get another glass, but I couldn't figure out which of the two blurry objects was the glass and which was just a blurry blob.

"Oh yes, of course we do." He took another drink, swallowing it all too quickly and ended up almost choking himself to death.

"You ok there, darling?" Aya asked, feigning a faint.

"With you by my side, of course I am!" Shigure replied back, slightly slurring his words.

I leaned back and started laughing insanely but I ended up hitting someone. Instead of them whacking me or yelling, they wrapped their arms around my neck.

"You smell nice…" I felt Aki's head on mine as he muttered to me.

"Aki… You're drunk." I mumbled and tried to pull away but he began to pet my hair.

"So are you." We both started to laugh as I stood up along with Aki who tried to pull me back down.

"Let go!" I yanked really hard and ended up falling onto someone else. "Oh hey Arisa. What's up?"

My cousin looked at me mortified. "What do you think your doing?!" She looked at Shigure and Ayame who suddenly stopped singing their little song. "I asked you 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!'"

"I, I was just…" The words didn't seem to want to come out.

"You know better than this! You shouldn't be doing things like this! People already think you're a murderer! How can you act like nothing's wrong?"

"Arisa I was just-"

By then Kyou, Yuki, and Midori had come downstairs. Kyou had probably told Tohru and Saki to stay upstairs while he went to see what was wrong. I felt tears swelling up into my eyes.

"Leave her alone, Arisa." A sharp voice cut in. "She made a mistake. Last time I checked, she was only human and I'm sure you've made plenty of mistakes as well."

Arisa winced visibly as we all turned to see Midori narrowing her dark eyes. She didn't seem completely like herself but she at least had a little emotion now.

"W-well I…" Arisa stuttered, realizing the younger gothic girl had a point.

God, I love you Midori! Well… I love Aki more but… that's not the point!

Midori took my hand in hers and led me upstairs. She led me to a spacious bathroom and then told me, "Clean yourself up." Nodding, I took off my clothes and took a shower before getting into the tub and soaking in the warm water. The events replayed in my mind and the tears started to well up in my eyes again.

The bathroom door open and shut. Yelping, I raced to cover myself and see who my perverted intruder was. It was…

Midori?!

The girl had walked in with no clothes on (a towel wrapped around her though, thank god!) and her sleek black hair hung loosely around her bare shoulders.

"What the hell?! M-Midori? What are you doing?" I squeaked and turned away to face the tiled wall.

There was a pause of silence before she replied, "It's not uncommon in Japan for girls to sometimes take relaxing bathes together. Especially if one of them has a lot on their mind." Behind me, I heard her turn the shower on.

"Oh… well it's safe to say that doesn't happen in America a lot!" I laughed a little and sighed. "Do you think of me as a murderer, Midori?"

I heard a faint 'nu uh' over the sound of the shower water but I felt quite relieved now that I knew at least _somebody_ didn't think I would turn on them and kill them. Although I wouldn't mind killing Arisa sometimes, but then I'd have to find a place to hide the body… hm… perhaps in the abandoned barn…

"So… your personality… are you all better now?" I asked because it didn't seem like Midori was going to start small talk while she was busy showering.

"Saki says its coming back quicker than she could hope. All I feel right now is impatience and exhaustion." Midori replied while turning off the water to the shower.

Well no wonder she's exhausted, she stayed up all last night without any sleep!

I felt her place her hand on my shoulder and I jumped a little. "Don't worry, Pohli. Yuki and I are still your friends no matter what. And Akito said, slightly drunk I might add, that he didn't care what Arisa said."

Smiling to myself, I heard Midori leave and a second or two later I lifted myself out of the warm water (not draining the tub because that's against customs in Japan) and pulled on fresh clothes. I stepped out of the bathroom wearing a short black skirt and black tank top with short black socks on.

"Pohli! You have a telephone call!" Shigure yelled up the stairs. "It's your dad!"

Dad?!

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Umi-chan: Um, for the bath scene. Nothing was meant by it except the fact that Midori (with only some of her personality back) was trying to comfort Pohli.

Kyou-chan: (hugs her half dressed and drunken Akito) My Akito!!!


	22. Back to the Norm

_Reviews answered by Umi-chan!!!_

**Konie Hime:** Well, my lips are sealed but I mean come on, the genre is drama! So stuff is bound to happen.

**GirlWaterShaman:** I'll put it to you this way, Pohli was stubborn and wouldn't actually undress too much but we can only imagine with Shigure and Akito…

**Spirit of the Dead: **Yes, you never know what will happen next! For all we know, Tsuka will take control and rule the world! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH! Oops… I didn't say that out loud, did I?

**animeprincess1452:** Yes, Shii-chan is a hopeless fool (sighs)

**Marasolo: **Bob? Nani…?

**MyuHigurashi:** Yep, they don't drain the tubs but the water is very clean because everyone showers and is clean before they even get into the tub. The tub is merely to mellow and relax in! But I demand you to tell me what you were thinking but can't think of now!!!

**Bballstar42: **Thanks; we try our hardest to write a decent job!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two:** **Back to the Norm**

**(Pohli's POV)**

Puzzled, I jumped down the stairs and took the phone from Shigure who looked slightly shocked as well.  
  
"Hey dad-"  
  
"Good God! It took me forever to find you! I called Arisa's: said you weren't there, so I called the Sohma estate: some maid said you weren't there. I called Shigure's house: some poor woman was crying and saying that you all had run off to the lake house. Oh, she also said that well… in _her_ words: 'IF YOU SEE SHIGURE, TELL HIM I'M GOING TO DIE A SLOW DEATH IF HE DOESN'T GET BACK HERE!' but yes, anyway." My dad rambled on for a while.  
  
"Uh… ok, so why are you calling me?" I asked, a little confused and began wrapping the telephone cord around my fingers.  
  
"Oh yes about that… I need you back here in the states a week earlier then expected. So you'll be coming home in two days-"

My jaw hit the floor and I dropped the phone, walking out of the hall and away from the living room. I slowly walked up the stairs, emotions and fleeting thoughts running through my mind.  
  
Go home? Back to the States?  
  
It had never dawned on me that I would be going home after this. I guess since I had met the Sohmas and learned their secret, I would just always be here. Just a week ago I was counting down the days till I'd go home.  
  
With my brain in a daze, I moved into a vacant room next to Kyou's, which turned out to be a big closet.  
  
"Damn…" I mumbled dryly and started to close the door but…  
  
The closet was probably the best place I could be alone. I climbed inside the empty closet and huddled in the corner, pulling my legs to my chest and burying my head in my hands, crying quietly.  
  
I didn't want to go back home. No one liked me there, everyone at school hated me and now that Jack the ass has graduated he's nicer. But I don't want to be disliked again, I'm…  
  
I'm almost accepted here.  
  
I couldn't help but smile as I thought of them all.

Midori and her quiet and insane ways… well she used to be insane, now she's just quiet. Yuki and his gentle ways, Kyou and Tohru… Well I don't know much about them.  
  
Shigure and how he's so happy go lucky, Aya and his… _Fashion tips_.  
  
I love how Haru has two personalities and how Momiji is so spazzy and Hatori always trying to control him.  
  
How Akito…  
  
How Akito makes me smile.  
  
"Are you ok?" I heard a guy whisper, (recognizing him as Akito) and I shook my head while my whole body trembled. He kneeled down to my level and closed the little closet door most of the way. "Shhh… what's wrong?" He shifted his weight a little so that he could sit beside me.  
  
"I-I… my dad… home… I…" I couldn't talk! I kept stuttering and attempted to get the words out but it didn't work.  
  
"Don't worry." Aki pulled me in close to him and began to stroke my hair in a very slow, gentle manner. "I'll-"  
  
"I'm supposed to go back home to the states in two days!" I burst out after many attempts. Akito's hand froze over my shoulder and he tensed up.  
  
"Back to the states, you mean the US?"

I started shaking again, on the verge of crying. Aware of the fact that I was making myself look like a fool, I began to pull away from him and go towards the door.  
  
"No." He grabbed the bottom hem of my skirt and slowly I turned around and looked into his eyes. Without thinking I probably did the most melodramatic and stupid thing I could think of.  
  
I, Pohli Uotani, fell into his arms. Yep, me, Ms. Gangster, fell into Akito Sohma's arms like a damned fool and started crying into his shirt.  
  
"I don't want to go back!" I whimpered and bit my lip. "I hate it there! I-I know no one accept Jack-" He tensed up when I mentioned Jack's name, "But even he doesn't like me all that much. I have no family not even…" After that I just stopped talking and crying and we just sat there.  
  
"Pohli I have a proposition for you…"

**(Midori's POV)**

New Years was actually over pretty quick and before we all knew it… we were back in school…

"_Damn_ am I glad to be rid of Pohli!" Arisa stretched and I heard a few bones pop.

"Well, I thought New Years was very fun for us all!" Tohru exclaimed because she hadn't been around the strip poker playing or the sake drinking.

I tugged on my school uniform nervously.

Before school started again, Saki got me to take the entrance exam for high school even though I was only in my last year of junior high school. To both of our surprise, I passed with flying colors and they placed me in the second year of high school, one year behind all of these guys. But this meant… I would get to see Yuki everyday now!

"Good morning, Miss Honda." Yuki waved to the three of them while I hid behind Saki for some reason.

"Yuki! Good morning!" Tohru smiled.

There was a loud clatter as Yuki dropped his books and pointed to Saki. "Midori?! You're here?!"

"Yes…" I mumbled and came out from behind my older sister.

"How? I thought you were only fifteen!" Yuki looked like he was having trouble grasping the simple fact that I was there and not somewhere else.

"She passed the entrance exam and is now attending high school one year behind us." Saki cut in dryly.

"I see…" Yuki turned to me and stared in bewilderment with those lovely violet eyes.

"Where's your homework, Hatsuharu Sohma?" A teacher demanded from within a nearby classroom. "I've given you all morning to find it, now where is it?!"

"Uh oh…" Yuki sighed and held his head. I peeked into the classroom just in time to see the normally stoic Haru, snap.

"What god damn homework are you talking about?! DO YOU THINK WE'LL ACTUALLY USE THIS EVER, HUH PUNK? DO YOU THINK YOUR KING OF THE FRIGGIN' SCHOOL TREATING US LIKE THIS? I THINK YOU NEED TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON!" Black Haru shouted at the teacher.

"Haru, stop!" Yuki ordered.

"What's the matter, Yuki? Jealous of the attention? Don't worry, I'll be coming for you later." Haru grinned at a blushing Yuki.

"Haru, I'm warning you!" Yuki threatened. "I swear I'll disown you if you don't stop!"

I was stunned, staring at these two boys as they argued. On the one hand, there's the totally badass Haru and then there's noble Yuki on the other. I inwardly smacked myself for having a slight attraction to Haru in his current state.

Finally, Yuki was able to calm down Haru to the point where he was his normal, calm self. There was still some time before class so all of us were walking together around the school when I recognized a familiar blonde head in front of us in the crowd.

**(Akito's uber creepy POV)**

Slowly I walked around the school where four of my stupid family members were attending, hoping not to get caught by one of the annoying teachers and get sent off to do some terrible task.  
  
Sticking my head in what I thought was an empty classroom; a bald man popped up in my face, apparently a teacher. He handed me a letter and ran away down the hall. Quizzically, I opened the letter to find this:  
  
_Dear poor Sucker whom I just gave this to.  
  
I quit. I hate teaching and all the children may burn in hell! YOU TAKE OVER!  
_  
I glared at it, wondering what I was going to do with it when the bell rang and students came flooding towards me for their next… terrible... class....  
  
I will make them suffer! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Umi-chan: OH MY GOD! AKITO IS GOING TO BE A TEACHER FOR A DAY!!!

Kyou-chan: Yay!


	23. School Sucks

_Reviews answered by Umi-chan!_

**Animeprincess1452:** I'd either jump out a window or hug the poor Aki if he was my teacher. Kyou-chan's rubbing off on me…

**Spirit of the Dead:** Kyou-chan won't let Tsuka take over the world (sniffles sadly).

**Marasolo:** Anytime there's a random dude in our stories, we name him Bob so it's kind of a joke for us too.

**GirlWaterShaman:** I would probably have the same reaction as you did (sweat drops).

**Daine-Wildmage:** (laughs) thanks for the review!

**AllHailSophietheQueen:** Well… I continued!

**Konie Hime:** Not quite that kind of proposition (sweat drops) but for your suspense to end, read on!

**Katana: **Was it really necessary to review the same thing thirteen times? That's unlucky you know (sweat drops).

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: School Sucks**

**(Midori's POV)**

"POHLI!!!" I shouted over the heads of other students, and she turned her head around, the biggest smile I had ever seen on her face.

"Pohli-san?!" Yuki gasped in surprise, but like me he was overjoyed to see her.

Shoving her way past the students in between us, Pohli made her way over to us, and opened her mouth to explain when-

"What the hell are _you_ doing _here_?!" Arisa demanded in a loud shriek while jerking her finger at her cousin. "You were supposed to go back to the states or to Russia or something!!!"

"Well if you'd shut up Arisa and give me a damn moment, I'll explain." Pohli snapped at her cousin. "Yeah, my dad was wanting me to come back to the states earlier than expected but Akito stepped in and talked with him. Aki convinced dad to let me live at the Sohma estate for a while!"

Yuki looked like he didn't think it was a good idea and personally, neither did I…

"Pohli-san, do you think it wise to be staying so close to Akito?" Yuki asked quietly.

"Well I guess you may have a point… just think about it… in a room with one bed, alone… with Akito…" Pohli shuddered.

"What?!" Arisa shrieked.

Pohli growled. "Honestly, I was kidding! What kind of a slut do you take me for, Arisa?"

"What the hell are you guys arguing about?" Kyou interrupted because he felt left out of the argument.

"Butt out!" Arisa and Pohli both snapped at the same time.

I sighed exasperatedly… Arguments were never something I really liked.

Stepping out of the circle of friends (along with enemies) I stood next to the window and looked out at the school courtyard.

There was no longer any snow on the ground and the weather of January was slowly starting to melt into February. And Valentine's Day would be here before we knew it and that means…

"Whatever! You're no family of mine so you can consider yourself disowned!" Arisa spat at Pohli, making me turn back to the argument in surprise.

"I don't need you!" Pohli retorted. "I have friends now who care about me! Which is more than I can say about my _family_!"

This really pissed off Arisa but she stormed off, leaving Tohru and Saki to tag along behind her to calm down their friend.

"Pohli…?" I inquired gently.

"Forget about it, I'm fine." Pohli grinned at me. "Since when has her opinion of me, bothered me?"

At least once or twice while I've known you…

"I guess it doesn't." I smiled in return.

The bell rang and students shuffled past to get to class and I had to go a separate way than Yuki and Pohli so I waved before entering my classroom.

**(Yuki's POV)**

Pohli entered the class first and stopped dead in her tracks. Curiously, I looked over her shoulder and felt all the color in my face vanish.

Akito was standing at the front of the class…

"Aki!" Pohli exclaimed happily and leaped over to him.

I, on the other hand, tried to avoid being seen by Akito and sat at the very back of the class. Moments later Kyou, Tohru, Arisa, and Saki filed into the class, all having similar reactions to mine. After a moment of chatting away happily with Akito, Pohli took her seat but never removed her eyes from the head of the Sohma family.

"All right, turn to page one thousand in whatever book you have!" Akito barked.

An innocent student raised their hand and spoke. "But sir we don't-"

"Did I give you permission to speak?!" Akito demanded, harshly.

"N-no, b-but…" They stuttered.

"Then shut up!" He slammed a book onto the podium he was standing at.

Immediately the student shut up but it wasn't long before another raised their hand and when Akito ignored it they started waving it around frantically until Akito could ignore it no longer. "What is it?" The dark haired man demanded.

"Our books don't go up to a thousand pages." The girl responded innocently.

"Are you getting smart with me?" Akito clenched his teeth in an attempt to restrain his anger.

"N-no, I'm not…" She went silent and stared at her lap for a while.

"Anybody else want to go against my authority?" Akito sneered. "None of you can go against _me_! You have to obey my every order and-"

"Akito…"

Everyone turned to see Akito's twin half-brother, Jack, standing in the doorway of the classroom and looking utterly displeased.

"Jack…" Akito hissed, menacingly. "Get out of my sight, you outcast."

"After you, dumb ass." Jack stated and started walking towards Akito.

"Like hell, you're the dumb ass, Jack. It's even in your name." Akito retorted.

"Damn it, Akito. What do you think you're doing?" Jack sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Teaching. Now get out, you're disturbing my class." Akito ordered flatly.

"Like hell! This isn't your class! You probably can't even read for all we know!" Jack growled and stepped closer to Akito.

"Hah! You can't order me around." A cocky Akito tilted his head to one side and gave Jack an amused look.

"Shigure and Ayame are wondering just where the hell you are." Jack snapped and grabbed Akito, forcefully dragging him from the classroom.

"Let go of me, you bastard!" Akito fought against his half-brother and Pohli stood up from her seat, moving to follow the two of them out of the classroom.

"Get back in your seat, Pohli." Jack ordered while restraining Akito. When Pohli hesitated he gritted his teeth. "_Now_…"

She sat down in her chair immediately and for a while after the two of them exited the room, all of the students wondered what we should do now that we were teacher-less.

"PARTY!" Arisa yelled.

**(Midori's POV)**

I was so glad when the final bell rang that I practically skipped out of the classroom and almost ran right into Yuki.

"Oh… hello Yuki." I smiled cheerfully.

"Midori-san, now that school has dismissed would you like to do something with me and perhaps someone else?" Yuki asked pleasantly.

No. I want to do something with Haru, not you.

"Actually, I'm kind of busy after school today. Maybe another time?" I suggested.

Yuki nodded, understandingly. "I can empathize. You're just getting used to senior high school and you probably have a lot of homework to be doing tonight."

"Yeah." I played along and then turned around to go in search of Hatsuharu.

I found him over by the lockers, putting his outdoor boots on.

"_Konnichiwa_ Hatsuharu-san." I put on my cutest looking smile and approached him.

"Uh… hi." Haru replied, barely looking up.

"I was thinking, if you're not too busy after school maybe we could do something together?" I crossed my fingers behind my back, hoping he would say yes.

"Sorry, but Yuki and I were planning on doing something together after school." Hatsuharu responded.

I nearly fell over!

Stupid Midori! If you had taken Yuki up on his offer you could have spent time with Hot-suharu! Oh well… it's too late to go back on your lie now…

Sadly, I sighed, and trudged away to go back home and spend my entire afternoon… alone… at home… with my family…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Umi-chan: I wonder what people will think of Midori as now? Hopefully nothing too bad…


	24. Burnt chocolate is bad for you

_Reviews answered by Umi-chan because Kyou-chan was too tired!_

**Animeprincess1452:** Jack wasn't originally meant to become such a big character… or at least not until the sequel but oh well.

**GirlWaterShaman:** Yeah sorry, I wrote that chapter and was kind of in a hurry so everything about that chapter was a little rushed.

**Fallen Angel:** You're not the first to not like the whole Midori/Haru pairing thing.

**Spirit of the Dead:** Yeah, the whole idea of Midori developing a crush on Haru was pretty sudden and a little rushed so that's why it kind of sucked.

**Konie Hime:** Then again, I think I might like to have Akito as a teacher…

**Kashuneko:** What's so confusing about Jack? Like I said earlier, the Midori and Haru relationship was rushed and therefore not very good in quality.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Burnt chocolate is bad for you**

"Stir, stir, stir, my arm better not fall off! Stir, stir, stir, I hope this cooking pays off!" Midori sang while we mixed up the ingredients for the chocolate.  
  
"That's a funny song." I laughed and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I made it up when I was little. I've never really liked cooking even though I'm pretty good at it. But when it's for a special occasion or a special _someone_… I don't tend to mind." She explained and tasted the melted chocolate.  
  
"Ah, I see." I gave her a wink because I bet it's a certain rat boy who's making her act this way. "If I was home I'd just buy some chocolate, this takes too long." I looked down at my first attempt at making the stuff and it… well… it died a slow painful death in a fire.  
  
We were using a homemade chocolate recipe that Midori had secretly borrowed from Tohru, because despite what she and I would admit to anyone else, Tohru was the best cook we knew.  
  
"I think I'll make some chocolates too." Saki walked into the kitchen and tied back her hair before putting on an apron. "I've gotten out of the habit of making chocolate for Tohru on Valentines Day."  
  
"Oh hey, I think we made one too many." I scratched my head and counted again. "One for Aki, one for Yuki, one for Tohru and that leaves an extra chocolate heart, not including the chocolates you and I made for each other."  
  
I poked the two chocolates I had made, they weren't exactly the best looking things in the world and they probably tasted burned. I hope Aki won't mind.  
  
Midori started blushing and she sounded as if she had suddenly gotten a cold. "Oh I think I'll just give that one to another Sohma… like Hatsuharu for example!"  
  
"Okay, well I guess." I just shrugged, thinking nothing of it but I think Saki knew something I didn't with the look she gave Midori. Sometimes I really wished I could see everything Saki did, with her being psychic and all.  
  
It had been about two months since I had come to live with the Sohma's. Two months I had been going to Japanese school.  
  
Two months I had been avoiding Akito.  
  
Akito had given me a small one-bedroom wing off of his main house. It was like a small apartment with a kitchen, a bath, toilet, and a tiny living room on the bottom floor and my bedroom on the top.  
  
It was all fine and dandy for about a week, until I made a discovery. Akito's window to his bedroom was about ten feet from mine, and there was a tree growing in between so there would be no problem climbing through it and getting into my room. That's just kind of creeped me out.  
  
I hadn't seen Jack since the episode where he dragged Aki out of the classroom. I asked Aki about him one day when he was taking me to school and he just laughed and said he'd taken care of it. How he had done so, I have no clue about…  
  
Midori wrapped her Chocolate up in a box and said she'd be back in a little bit and she giddily walked out of the room. I looked down at my pathetic chocolate.  
  
Well, maybe if I put it in a nice box it wouldn't look so bad?  
  
I went up to the huge gate that led to the Sohma mansion. I looked around hoping someone would miraculously appear and open it for me but naturally, no one did.  
  
I took the box of chocolate and shoved it into my backpack. Throwing my hair up over my shoulder and straitening out my jacket I went to the nearest tree by the wall.  
  
"No one beats Pohli Uotani in a game of challenges!" I stated to the tree and began to climb it. Some random little boy appeared and looked up at me in wonder. I threw a pencil at him and he just cried. With him out of the way I shinnied up the next branch that was growing close to the edge.  
  
Now let me tell you something, climbing a tree in a mini skirt is no easy task.  
  
I had dressed up especially for today, wearing a light yellow flowered spaghetti strap dress that was really short. Instead of my usual black boots I wore a pair of white sandals that lace up my legs. To say the least, I'm freezing my ass off out here. At least I remembered to wear a coat.  
  
I stretched my hand over towards the wall but it was just out of my reach, so I climbed further down the branch. My fingertips brushed the walls top but barely. So I scooted a little further and my hand gripped the roof tiles.  
  
"Gotcha!" I grabbed it with both hands just in time to hear the branch snapping under my weight. "Oh shit." I laughed and then the branch broke.  
  
Next thing I know I'm practically crying and hanging on for dear life. I kicked my legs hard and tried to pull myself up and over but, hmm it didn't work that well.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Falling." I replied and let go.  
  
"What?!" I dropped and fell onto who ever it was that was so stupid enough to stand behind me.  
  
I sat there a moment just getting the air back into my lungs before realizing some one was behind me. I looked up into their face that was leaning over mine for apparently I had my head in their lap.  
  
"Akito?!" I jerked up and buried my face in my hands. He put his elbow against my back and leaned on it.  
  
"What were you trying to do? Get killed or something?" He was breathing heavily like he had just run a marathon.  
  
"I couldn't figure out how to get inside. I thought I could climb the wall." I rubbed the spot where I had hit the ground. He started coughing and he let his arm slide down around my waist. He slowly leaned against me with his full weight and continued to cough.  
  
His whole body began to shake and eventually I looked over my shoulder at his quivering form. "Hey, are you ok?" I started to shift around and he fell onto my chest coughing.  
  
Whoa there boy, that's private property.  
  
My throat started to tighten because Aki kept coughing... and coughing... and he wouldn't stop! Gack! What should I do?!  
  
Finally, I stood up and supported Akito on my shoulder and kicked on the gate until it gave way. Let me think now... Hatori is a doctor! I should try and find him!  
  
Akito finally just stopped walking and completely fell against me.  
  
"Aki?!" I cried out as we fell to the ground. He looked up at me,  
  
"Take… me home."

I nodded and together we stood and hobbled towards his house. We constantly had to stop because of his coughing though. I led him inside and laid him down on the couch throwing my jacket over him for the house was freezing.  
  
I raced to find a phone and when I found one I realized I didn't even know Hatori's number. So I did the next best thing…  
  
I called Shigure's house.  
  
"SHIGURE!?" I shouted into the phone when he answered it.  
  
"No, this is Hatori. There is no need to yell at me." Hatori said in his dry way.  
  
"HATORI! AKITO'S SICK AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! HE'S COUGHING AND COUGHING AND COUGHING AND HE WON'T STOP! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" I gasped for air and Hatori didn't answer for awhile, he was probably trying to figure out what I had said.  
  
"First of all calm down, second, I want you to give him a hot cup of tea and…" he went on for about 5 minutes straight about what I should do for him but I was so panicky, it didn't really stay in my brain that long. "But I'll be there in a half an hour." And he hung up.  
  
I, on the other hand, turned to look at Akito's coughing form.  
  
So much for a nice Valentines Day…  
  
I unlaced my shoes and pulled on a pair of slippers I found by the door. Slowly, I walked over to the couch and Akito who was lying on it.  
  
"Aki? Are you ok?" I reached to touch his shoulder but his whole body shook gently as he nodded his head and tried to smile.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine…" He coughed a little more and sat up allowing me to sit down next to him.  
  
"Aki-" I started but stopped because he was lying his head back down on my lap.  
  
"Let me just sit here a little while till Hatori comes." He smiled and entwined his fingers with mine. Gently he pulled my hand to his face and rubbed it on his cheek.  
  
"Your hands are so soft," He moved it over his face and licked my palm lightly, "So perfect. You want to know a secret?" He put a hand on my head and pulled me down so that my ear was right above his mouth.  
  
After a while he whispered, "I like you a lot…"  
  
Ok so maybe it wasn't such a bad day after all.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Umi-chan: If this chapter sucked it's because Kyou-chan was really tired while writing it and it was really late when I was editing it.


	25. Making up for things

_Reviews answered by Umi-chan!_

**GirlWaterShaman:** I'm glad you thought so!

**Spirit of the Dead:** Sorry for the delay! (sweat drops)

**Animeprincess1452:** I hope you like this chapter too!

**Konie Hime:** Akito is uber creepy but we love him anyway.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Making up for things**

**(Midori's POV)**

"Um… Hatsuharu-san?" I held the chocolate I had made for him behind my back and I sat down next to him by his locker.

"Hm? What?" Haru looked up at me with his brown eyes, telling me to go on.

"I made you some Valentine's Day chocolate." I showed him the package I had been hiding behind my back.

He looked at my hand as if it were holding a spider and sighed. "You _did_ make some for Yuki didn't you?"

"Huh? Well yeah…" I replied, not knowing where this conversation would be going. "Are you busy this afternoon?"

"Listen…" Haru's tone darkened and he gave me a very serious look. "I think you really love Yuki. I don't know why you're chasing after me now but I swear that if you decide to just leave Yuki for me," His brown eyes narrowed. "I _will_ make you pay."

I sat there, stunned.

He got up and looked at me suspiciously and snatched the chocolate out of my hand. "But I'll take this, thank you." And he trekked out of the school with the chocolate I gave him, not saying another word.

"He's right…" I mumbled to myself and leaned up against the lockers. "I'm acting like someone who goes after any boy she can find..." I pulled another package of chocolate out of my pocket and stared at it. "I should give this to Yuki and apologize for avoiding him lately…"

By the time I finally caught up to him, Yuki was leaving school. "Yuki-kun!"

Abruptly turning around, Yuki's violet eyes stared at me in bewilderment. "Midori-san?"

I stopped short of Yuki and stared down at the ground. "I've been avoiding you a lot lately and I'm sorry for it…" Handing him the package of homemade chocolate, not once did I make eye contact until he gently tilted my head up.

Noble Yuki just smiled at me gently. "Thank you very much for the chocolates, Midori-san."

If that wasn't enough of a surprise (and a relief), he then took my hand and lifted it to his lips, almost kissing it when he paused and met my eyes. Needless to say, I was really blushing now. Yuki truly was like a noble prince. Only a true gentleman takes the hand of a lady to kiss it but doesn't actually do so. I believe this was an old custom originating in Europe…

"I-it was nothing!" I stuttered out, blushing hard. Yuki just smiled down at me. "Hey, Yuki I need to go up to the main house to talk to Pohli and I was wondering if you could, or well if you'd like to go with me." I looked down at me feet and bit my lip terrified that he'd say 'no'… well say 'yes' for that matter too.  
  
For a while he didn't respond, I peeped up at him. He was looking off into space with wide eyes… oh I knew that look all to well. The look of fear.  
  
"Yuki, I'm sorry I-"  
  
"No, its alright I'll come with you. It would be my pleasure," And with that he took my hand into his and together we walked to the Sohma house.  
  
**(Yuki's POV)**  
  
"So why did you need to see Pohli?" I asked casually as we walked together through the big gates that kept the rest of the world closed to the curse of the Sohma family.  
  
"Oh, you see I have a hunch that she was the one who stole my lighter that she bought me."

I arched my eyebrows and looked at her confused. "She stole a lighter that she bought you?"

Midori shook her head. "Don't ask. I don't understand her either."

I nodded, still confused but it didn't matter anyway. My thoughts soon shifted back to the fact that I might soon be facing Akito again. Every time I run into Pohli… Akito is never far behind…  
  
"So which house does she live in?" I started looking towards Haru and Kisa's houses off to the right.  
  
"She lives in Akito's house."

I about choked when she said it so smoothly like nothing was wrong. "In Akito's house?!" I tried not to sound bothered by this but it didn't work to well.  
  
"Uh huh, she said her room is right next to his, too. That's why Arisa disowned her you know, she called her a slut and everything." Midori explained in that same unconcerned voice.

I couldn't help but keep walking wide-eyed, just following Midori as she weaved in and out of the little pathways.  
  
I personally had never talked to Pohli one on one; she had never seemed to have that time, in between her fights with Arisa and romancing with Akito. When I had first met her I had felt a small very tiny need to help her. I don't know why I did, there wasn't really a reason but the feeling didn't last long.  
  
"Its just over here… I think." Midori jarred me out of my thoughts.  
  
We turned a corner to see the large Sohma house but instead of going to the front door we stopped by a small-unadorned door on the corner.  
  
Midori went up to it and started knocking as hard as she could.  
  
"Pohli is such a heavy sleeper!" Midori explained, banging again but no one ever came. Fifteen minutes later we were still standing there, Midori banging on the door as loud as ever. Then she started the shouting.  
  
"POHLI! IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF BED I'M GOING TO TELL AKITO ABOUT-" She stopped short of the secret and turned to me. "I don't think she's here. Lets go ask Hatori."  
  
I nodded but had no idea about what Hatori had to do with any of this.

Hatori was on his way over to Akito's house now for a check-up and gave us a perturbed look when he noticed us.

"Why hello Hatori, you wouldn't have happened to see Pohli any where have you?" I asked melancholy.  
  
"No, I thought she was with you." He looked at Midori with a glance that said nothing at all.  
  
"No, I left her to go meet up with Yuki." She turned to me like it was my fault that we couldn't find her.  
  
"She might be up with Akito; here I have to go check up on him why don't you two come along with me?" Hatori showed us his briefcase and together the three of us went into Akito's house.  
  
"So, why do you to need to speak with her, last time I heard from her she was screaming at me over the phone about Akito being sick." Hatori said in a monotone. 

Midori looked at him wide eyed, while we waited for Hatori to unlock the door.  
  
"Akito is sick? Pohli's not going to be to happy about that." Midori mused worriedly.  
  
"Akito is always sick." I whispered and Hatori finally unlocked the door and we paraded in.  
  
Midori gaped as we all pulled off our shoes. And Hatori was already up the stairs when we finally stopped sliding on the slick marble floor in our socks and got to the carpeted stairs.  
  
"Hurry up or I'll lock you out." Hatori threatened and we raced up the stairs.

**(Midori's POV)**

I skidded to a halt next to Yuki when we entered Akito's bedroom. Not only was it huge and fancy and nice looking and all that but… I saw Akito lying on the couch with Pohli wrapped in his arms. Yuki decided to take in the scene of the couch from the front since the couch faced away from the door. Hatori was setting his stuff on a nearby table behind the couch when Yuki's eyes widened in fright and he basically hit the deck!

I froze on instinct and Hatori paused as well. Curious as to what frightened Yuki I leaned over the couch reluctantly to see Akito's dark eyes half-opened and staring at the sleeping Pohli in his arms. All Akito had to do was look in the floor or turn his head to see the three of us watching him… I'd hate to see what he would do if that happened…

Akito snuggled closer to Pohli and I believe I saw him… licking her hand…

Thankfully it didn't take long for him to fall back asleep and Hatori motioned for Yuki and I to leave while he made sure Akito was okay. I tiptoed out of the room and sighed in relief when Yuki joined me. Silence passed between us before there was an angry shout from within Akito's room and a moment later a very sleepy looking Pohli stepped out of the room.

"Hey Midori, can you stop by again tomorrow?" Pohli rubbed her eyes.

"Sure." I nodded, wondering why Pohli would want to see me on our day off from school.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Umi-chan: Sorry for the incredibly long wait but Kyou-chan had band while working on this chapter and I had writer's block so please forgive us! (bows apologetically)

Kyou-chan: My brain died…


	26. Confession

_Reviews replied by the infamous Umi-chan!_

**GirlWaterShaman:** Oh my god! I think I _am_ dead! (spazzes and dies…)

**Animeprincess1452:** Thanks.

**Ashton:** I'm glad you enjoyed the Prologue because I liked writing the parts I did.

**Naroki:** You have a voice in your head? Cool! I have five! There's Yui, Yume, Yoshiko, Kumiko, and Midori (Yes, Midori is in my head and she is very sad…). Oh yeah, and Kyou-chan has two voices in her head named Kyou and Kish!

**Spirit of the Dead:** Thanks for your patience because there are so many times when we are on the edge of writer's block!

**Konie Hime:** Yep, not much action but there will be in later chapters, so no worries.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Confession**

**(Pohli's POV)**

"Akito?" I mumbled and opened my eyes.

I had apparently fallen asleep in his room again, not a habit I plan on keeping. I soon noticed the pressure covering my whole body, the warmth flowing into me, the arms around my neck, the legs over mine.  
  
"Shhh… Don't go, not yet." He whispered into my ear. I felt the fear in me scrambling my mind, thoughts racing at millions of miles a minute. My whole body tensed under his weight above me.  
  
"Don't, please." I cried inwardly as he pulled back one of his hands and intertwined his fingers with mine.  
  
"Pohli, this feeling inside of me, I don't know how, how to…" He pulled his head back and I felt him hovering over my neck for a minute but then let his lips fall to my bare skin.  
  
He kissed my neck gently at first but then he got more aggressive till finally, he started to break the skin drawing the blood to the surface. I clenched down onto his shirt and held him tightly to me. His hand moved slowly down my side outlining me till he finally reached the hem of my skirt. He gripped my leg with his fingers and methodically began to move back up only this time he pulled the skirt up with his hand. Ever so slowly his lips began to move up to my cheeks, then finally to my mouth.  
  
My first kiss was Akito's. My first real kiss with a boy and not just my mom or dad, belonged to Akito. My first real kiss and I didn't even kiss him back. When he stopped to breath he opened his eyes to look at me and his features were panic-stricken.  
  
He sat up so fast but couldn't scramble away because he had a leg on either side of me. So, he just sat there holding his hands in the air like he was going to be struck in a moment.  
  
"I'm-I-I shouldn't have done that!" He started to shake all over. "I don't know what came over me, and I've never felt this way… I don't know what I was even doing but…" he looked down at me gently. I guess he felt ashamed with my straps on my dress having fallen off and my skirt was pulled up over my waist on my side revealing my underwear.  
  
"Akito?" I whispered pulling myself out from under him far enough to move. I sat up slowly and leaned into his chest. He gasped and tensed under me but I knew he needed to know it was ok, to know those feelings were normal. Eventually he loosened his whole body and slowly ever so slowly one of his hands raised and moved to touch my hair.  
  
"I, I lo-" he stopped short and stiffened again. "What are you doing?!" he shouted towards the door.  
  
"Oh Akito, I didn't know you were… uh… busy…" Shigure stood there in the doorway and started to look at me with that perverted look I recognized. Akito instantly dropped his arms and jumped up screaming,  
  
"GET OUT! GET OUT!! GET OUT!!!" He started running towards the door as fast as he could in his maximum fury. Shigure didn't waste any time getting the hell out of there and then Akito turned around, panting. "I'm sorry-"  
  
"Akito I really do need to talk to you though." Shigure popped his head in the door for just a moment, long enough for Akito to whip around and sling a book at him. "Ok I'll just be leaving!" And he ran off.  
  
I stood up and pulled my jacket on, "I should be going." I made a dash for the door and passed Hatori who had been standing in the open bathroom door way. I gulped, looking him straight in the eye and ran out the door.  
  
I ran into Midori right out side the bedroom and asked her if I could talk to her tomorrow. She nodded in agreement and so it was set.  
  
I finally had decided, there had to be a way to break the curse and I was going to find it.  
  
Slowly I walked back into Akito's room hoping I could talk to him.  
  
"Akito?" I whispered into the dark room and got no reply, "Where are you?" I had left my coat and purse in his room and I had been arguing with myself whether to come back or not all afternoon. I climbed inside the room and looked around. All of the lights were off except the bathroom light flooding out from under the door.  
  
Without knocking I slid the bathroom open and my jaw hit the floor. Akito stood there, his hands on the edge of his pants as if he was getting ready to pull them down, shirtless, and gaping at me.  
  
I closed my eyes and spun around, embarrassed beyond belief. "I'm so sorry! I should have knocked!" I cried out blushing as hard as I could. I don't know why I was blushing, I mean he's a guy and all, what's it even matter if I see him shirtless?  
  
"I'll just leave!" I ran into the room and fell to my knees in a mad scramble to find my bag. I finally found it buried under a pillow. Jumping to my feet I spun around so quickly that I ran into him, him being Akito, that is.  
  
I jerked back and tripped over the armrest on the couch. I screamed and Akito shouted and grabbed at me because he didn't know I was just tripping over the couch. He probably thought I'd kill my self or something so he threw his arms around me and together we slammed down onto the couch.  
  
For a while we just sat there, panting.  
  
"I-" we both started together. I had both of my arms clenched in a death grip to his shirt. His shirt?  
  
"Let me turn a light on." He pulled out of my grasp and flipped a small table lamp on. Apparently he had put on a shirt, it was unbuttoned and hanging open. As he turned around he began to button it up.  
  
"Akito." I pulled out the really sad looking thing of chocolate. "I made this for you." I stuttered and handed it to him. He blinked a few times before taking it and opening it.  
  
"What… What is this?" he stared at it as if he'd never seen Chocolate before.  
  
"It's Chocolate." I bit my lip embarrassed. He tilted his head and looked at it again, examining it.  
  
"I've never seen chocolate before…"  
  
"Never?" I blinked. Maybe just maybe he was serious and maybe just maybe he wouldn't realize how terrible it tasted.  
  
"Never." He took a bite of it and his eyes started tearing up. "Is it supposed to taste like this?!" I nodded my head. "Okay then…" Akito screwed up his face and started eating the rest of it to my relief.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	27. The Mysterious Delinquent, Tomo

_Reviews replied by the infamous Kyou-chan!_

**GirlWaterShaman: **To be continued is when Umi and I are too lazy to write anything else at the very end of that chapter.

**Animeprincess1452:** I'm going to have Shigure a lot more in the sequel ; )

**Kashuneko:** I have big plans for Akito and Pohli. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Icy heart of Fire:** I Love Akito. OH! Read one of Yoshiko Kyoda stories if you like the shounen ai and yaoi stuff!

**Spirit of the Dead:** Ok, imagine eating chocolate that's been fried in oil and then turned black.... That's about what I picture hers like. .

**Konie Hime:** I came up with the chocolate idea on random, I spaz a lot and that one came out in a random spaz attack ;;

**Littleorangeneko:** I likie too!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Mysterious Delinquent, Tomo**

**(Midori's POV)**

Just like Pohli asked me, I found myself at the main Sohma house again today. But without the help of Yuki, I got lost pretty quick and it didn't help that all the smaller houses looked exactly the same. At this rate, I decided it would just be easier to turn back and come back later with Yuki. Sighing, I stopped wandering around and just looked up at the light gray skies. Eventually white day would come and then after that it would be spring…

"Aw, shit…" Someone nearby grumbled and stumbled into my view. He took notice of me and started striding over towards me with a blank expression on his face. "Uh… who the hell are you?" He asked while lifting his sunglasses from his eyes.

I merely glared at him just like Saki would… I guess she rubs off on me. But this young man looked to be about a year or two older than me with scraggly brown hair, piercing in both ears, and a toothpick hanging out of his mouth. I also noticed that his school uniform, which had the shirt buttons almost completely undone and the tie hanging loosely around his neck, was of a different school than any I knew. And to complete his rebellious looking attire was a thread necklace intertwined with leather hanging around his neck.

"Never mind…" He muttered since it was clear to him that I wouldn't answer his question. "So what are you doing here? You're clearly not a Sohma…"

"Waiting…" I replied dryly.

"Forget I asked." He sighed. For a while we stood side by side in silence until he gave me a sidelong look and smirked. "Ya'know, you're pretty cute." And then he gently held my face in one hand with a black ring on his middle finger.

"I'm dating Yuki…" I informed him in the same dry tone since he must be a Sohma and would therefore know Yuki.

His face twitched with disgust for a brief second before continuing in his pleasantly deep voice. "You don't sound too happy about it."

Raising an eyebrow, I replied in a low tone. "I'm too busy imagining what I'd do to you." With that said, I had a feeling that if he didn't shut up and leave me alone I would end up sending him through the nearest wall like Arisa.

"Oh." His face brightened in a mischievous grin. "Sounds… exciting!"

"TOMO!!!" Shigure snarled from a nearby house, which he just appeared out of.

"Eep!" The boy named Tomo squeaked and retrieved his hand from my face.

"Get back here! And what do you think you're doing, touching Midori like that?!" Shigure demanded, stomping towards us.

Before I knew what was happening, Tomo grabbed my arm and jerked me with such force I found it hard to fight against him. Shigure sprinted after us but Tomo dragged me away and out of the Sohma estate before Shigure could come even close to catching up to us.

Panting I jerked my arm out of Tomo's grasp. "What are you, crazy?!"

"Possibly." Tomo smirked. "So you're name's Midori, huh?"

"What's it to you?" I asked more calmly even though I kept giving him death glares.

"Well if you're Yuki's girlfriend…" Tomo spat when he said Yuki's name. "You should know about the… secret, right?"

I blinked in surprise because I was under the impression that only a select few of the Sohmas knew about the curse but I nodded anyway. Though I must admit, I was beginning to see that he was indeed a big troublemaker in the family. "Why was Shigure angry with you?"

Tomo snorted and leaned all of his weight on one leg while glancing up at the sky. "Hell I don't know… I guess it's the fact that I was born."

"Huh?" Now he wasn't making much sense.

"Anyway, I think it was because of what I did back home. But now Akito is so pissed at me that he says I have to go live in England of all places!" Tomo kicked a rock in frustration.

"I see…" I trailed off and looked around, wondering where I was since I wasn't familiar with this area.

Tomo peered at me again in that creepy way before chuckling. "_Damn_ you're sexy."

Before he knew what hit him, the backside of my hand smacked his face so hard that his sunglasses flew off his face and landed with a clatter several yards away. "Asshole!"

"Damn it! You hit hard too!" Tomo whined and went to pick up his sunglasses.

Laughter from a third person made Tomo and I pause and look around to see Kyou standing there, laughing at Tomo. "You got what you deserved, Tomo!"

"Oh hey, Kyou." Tomo smirked. "Yeah… I guess I did." He chuckled and eyed me again which made me feel uncomfortable.

"Tomo," Kyou began in a serious tone. "Have you seen that bastard, Jack, lately? I heard he's still hanging around even though Akito told him to get lost."

Tomo shrugged casually. "Can't say I have… but I wonder what would make him stay even after Akito told him off. He didn't have a problem leaving to go to America when Akito told him to."

Wait… didn't Jack meet Pohli in America then? And he showed up in Japan again shortly after Pohli arrived? Coincidence maybe…

Kyou scoffed with impatience and then began to leave us. "See ya around, Tomo…"

"Yeah, sure." Tomo answered.

I waited long after Kyou was out of hearing range before turning back to Tomo who was gazing up at the sky instead of me for once. "Is there a reason for why Kyou was looking for Jack?"

"Well…" The brown-haired rebel before me cracked his neck before going on. "I think it has something to do with that Tohru Honda girl…"

"Oh really?" Now he had my interest. "Go on…"

"Yeah, I heard that about two years ago Jack was in a hurry to visit someone in the hospital and somehow lost control of the car, so he ended up in a car wreck." Tomo paused, trying to remember all of the details. "Jack, the lucky bastard, came out of that car accident with minor injuries. But on the other hand, the person in the other car died… that person was Tohru's mom. And I heard that Kyou was close to Kyoko when he was younger and plus now he's close to Tohru. So he constantly gives Jack a hard time about it even though the poor bastard feels bad enough about it."

I suddenly felt sorry for Tohru and regretted that one time when I… "I know what you mean."

"Well, I better get moving otherwise Shigure will find me and ship me off to England in a box." Tomo waved and made his leave.

I sighed and decided to go back to the Sohma estate and wait pathetically at the gate for someone to come and help me find Pohli…

**(Yuki's POV)**

At the moment it was just Tohru and I in Shigure's house. That is, until _he_ came home…

"Oh, welcome home, Kyou." Tohru greeted with a smile.

"Yeah, hi…" Kyou muttered and passed the doorway, pausing only to give me a dirty look before walking off to the kitchen. "Damn rat…"

Then there came a knock at the door and Tohru promptly answered it and exclaimed. "Hana! What are you doing here?"

"Visiting." Saki answered simply.

But this caught my attention because usually where Saki was Midori wasn't far away.

"Hello Yuki." Saki greeted dryly as she came in and sat down at the table.

"Is Midori with you?" I asked eagerly.

"…No." Saki shook her head. "She went to see Pohli because of some business."

"Oh, I'll make some more tea!" Tohru added randomly and ran off to the kitchen.

"Midori certainly is unique." I smiled while thinking of her.

"Yes, Midori is like the black sheep in our family." Saki explained dryly.

Kyou stuck his head in the doorway and snapped irritably, "More like a white sheep in a black sheep family!"

Sometimes I think he just likes to argue with people over matters, even if it had nothing to do with him...

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	28. Jack's Dilemma

_Reviews are brought to you by: Otaku Corp's one and only Umi-chan!_

**Spirit of the Dead:** Yeah, the Sohmas are a pretty screwed up family… makes me wonder why they got cursed in the first place? Anyway, I like Tomo, too! He's one of my many characters and most of whom won't be introduced until the sequel but anyway. When Midori backhanded Tomo I sort of based that on a true event with me where someone said I was sexy and I slapped them.

**Animeprincess1452:** Thanks for the review!

**Faerie-kittie306:** It's okay if you just started to review. Better late than never.

**Konie Hime:** Yes, mystery and suspense is good!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Jack's Dilemma**

**(Pohli's POV)**

Humming to myself, I walked down the sidewalk on my way home. It was late and I probably shouldn't have been out at that late by myself like that. But silly me, I tend to do stupid things like that. Anyway, I'd kill anyone who got close to me.

I prepared myself to walk past this bar that I totally loath. I hated this bar with a passion because it was always noisy and loud, with old men whom hooted and hollered at me.

As I was walking by one old guy shouted something along the lines of, "Hey sexy, want some of this?" But I ignored him and quickened my pace.

When the bar was way behind me and out of my view, I heard shouting coming from the alleyway nearby.

"Goddamn you, I don't need you!"

I looked down the alley to see the figure of a man stumbling back from and now closed door. "I don't need anyone! Don't need you and I don't need _her_! Never had an' never will!"

I froze as he drew nearer. I should have been running by then but for some reason I couldn't move at all.

"What are you looking at?" He pointed to me as he came into the light and I recognized the cocky bastard instantly.

JACK!

"Pohli?" Jack leaned forward, trying to get a better look at me.

"Jack what are you doing here?" I ran over to him and steadied his balance. A strong aroma of beer and god only knows what else hung all over him.

"I could ask you the same question. It's a little late for such a hot girl to be out alone…" He smiled and I just scoffed at him.

"No, damn it. Your not supposed to be here, I thought you were staying at Shigure's house?"

He just started laughing and at one point he almost fell over. "Like hell, you think that Akito would let me even stay here in Japan? Nope, he thinks I'm in the states. He even paid for a ticket to get me out of here. I've been living in a friggin' box in the park."

My jaw dropped… a box in the park?

"But… how have you been staying clean?" I didn't want to just ask 'Hey you smell nice! How can that be if you've been living in a box?'

"The duck ponds a good place to take a bath just gotta watch out for cops." Jack slurred his words together so it was a little hard to understand him at times.

I stared blankly at him, what else could I do? Thoughts raced through my mind about what I could do with the moron.

Only one seemed to stick and that one showed up scrolling in big letters across my mind,

TAKE HIM HOME.

I really didn't want to take him home because I didn't think that was the best idea with Akito running around. Maybe if I hid him and no one heard him, "Jack?"

Jack was randomly running off down the street waving his arms around, screaming at that stupid random kid that I had thrown a pencil at a day before. I being the kind soul that I am chased after and scared the poor kid away myself. "Jack you Moron! I'm not letting you run around the streets like this, you're going to get-"

Damn him for never letting my finish any sentences.

He grabbed my waist from behind and spun me around in circles.

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH!" I shoved him off and shook him, "You are coming home with me!"

I know I'm going to regret this…

**………………**

Two hours and two blocks later we finally reached my small extension off of Aki's larger house.

"So… This your place?" Jack fell in through the doorway.

"Actually, its Akito's." I mumbled hoping he was still to drunk to understand anything I said.

"Cool." He said mindlessly in English. Even though I found Jack annoying and a pain in the ass, he was still fun to be around. He was the only person I knew who could speak English with me. Oh, sure I'm semi-fluent in Japanese but I _know_ English.

I led him into my bedroom/living room upstairs and tossed him a towel. "You're not going to be sleeping on my couch without taking a bath first." He yawned and fell into the bathroom. I laughed lightly and changed into my nightgown. Since I don't normally have other people spend the night the only nightgowns I had were silky but comfortable.

Yawning, I laid down on the bed after throwing a few blankets on the couch so Jack wouldn't freeze. As long as Akito doesn't show up I'm okay!

**(Jack's POV) **

"What are you doing?"

I turned around to see a very sleepy Pohli leaning on the doorframe in her nightgown. I shoved everything I was packing behind me. "I was just getting ready to leave and I didn't want to wake you up, you might rip my eyes out or something." I commented sarcastically.

Her sleepy eyes widened in suspicion. "You were taking my food weren't you?! You Jackass! First you decide you're going to leave without saying goodbye, then you steal my food?" She stomped into the kitchen and looked at what I was packing. I shoved the shirt of hers I was taking into my pocket.

"I wasn't going to be gone long, I just was going to take enough stuff to get an apartment and a job. I'd pay you back, jeez." I did a pathetic fainting action and leaned against the kitchen sink. She sighed and opened the fridge. "You know your pretty when you're angry." I casually added and stepped behind her as she leaned down into the fridge.

"Shut up. I'm not going to fall for that old-" She turned around and stood up. There was about an inch of space in between us and I had to use every bit of restraint I had to not close the gap between us. "Here, let me make you something to eat before you go." She stuttered and blushed.

Pohli darted backwards and busily started looking for something to cook. I turned around briefly and started to make a cup of coffee but kept glancing over my shoulder to watch her.

I knew she couldn't cook. I had tried her cooking before and it… well… it didn't stay in my stomach long enough to be enjoyed.

I poured water into a teapot and placed it on the stove.

Hell! Who am I kidding? I can't cook either. I boil water and it catches on fire.

I glanced over my shoulder again at her. She was standing on her tiptoes trying to reach high above her head for something. It looked like the only thing that was edible… rice.

I couldn't help but stare at her while she struggled to reach the rice and how her delicate fingertips barely brushed the box. Deciding that I better stop staring at her before she noticed, I looked down towards the floor, receiving a good view of her legs.

Damn, the girls got some nice legs. Ok so what if she does hate me, I'm a guy right? I can think like this even if we don't like each other I can still think she's hot.

She finally grabbed the container but started to fall backwards. Slamming down on her ass, the container flew in the air and hit the floor causing the rice to explode everywhere.

"Nice job there slick." I muttered and she tried to stand up. Futilely trying to hide her pain, Pohli took her time trying to get up. Slowly she reached out and grabbed the cabinet door and began to pull herself up.

Dirty thoughts kept going through my head as she struggled to stand up in that silky tight fitting outfit. Thoughts that if she knew I was thinking, she'd probably have Akito shoot me.

"Here let me help you—" I offered a helping hand but she batted it away.

"NO! I can do it myself!" Pohli yanked on a cabinet door and got to her feet but also managed to dump a bunch of metal pots all over the floor making noise to wake the dead, and enough noise to make my head want to detonate. She looked at me concerned as I held my injured head. "You ok there?" She asked as if she didn't know I had a hangover.

I cringed and bent down to her level. "No…"

Her knees looked like they would buckle at any moment.

I sighed and put my hands on her hips. Before she could protest I lifted her up and sat her on the counter top.

"You need to get back to bed." I leaned over the sink and began to intently focus in on a small black dot on the bottom.

"So do you." She looked over at me and smiled, "Hatori said that Akito's getting better." A new light of pleasure crossed her beautiful face whenever she spoke of Akito. The Bastard! "He said he should be as good as new soon." The little black dot on the bottom of the sink unfocused and my throat tightened. "He… he told me he liked me. He…" Pohli continued talking as if she were daydreaming about something wonderful.

I couldn't take it anymore. I slammed my fist down onto the countertop making her jump. "Don't talk about him!" I roared and held my head.

"What?" Her lips trembled and her eyes looked teary.

"Can't you see I… I…" I grabbed her shoulders, pressing her against the cabinet and leaned close to her. I so wanted to taste her trembling lips…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING???"

I pulled back at the sound of Akito's voice.

"I'LL KILL YOU, JACK!!!" Akito roared and charged at me but Pohli ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. He shoved her away from himself in disgust. "What were you doing, you slut!" Pohli crumpled to the floor and her whole body trembled.

How dare he touch her… how dare he hurt her!

"Bastard, how dare you even touch Pohli? She was mine, the one person I had and you took her!" Akito was furious and grabbed my neck in his frail hands… damn the scrawny guy gets strong when he's pissed off… "You get everything! You aren't going to die! You're going to live and get everything once I die! EVERYTHING! You take everything I should have had!"

Pohli hesitantly sat up and refused to look at Akito or me.

I wished she would look at me with her beautiful eyes…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Kyou-chan: No! Don't end it there!

Umi-chan: You write way too long! So this little event can continue next chapter or the chapter after that!

Kyou-chan: NO! (Dies)

Umi-chan: Uh oh… By the way, check out our profile to see what'll be coming out soon!


	29. The Arrival of White Day

_Reviews are brought to you by: Otaku Corp's one and only Umi-chan!_

Just a little thing to point out, even though both Kyou-chan and I know about the secret of Akito in chapter uh... whatever it was, we've decided to ignore it for this story.

**GirlWaterShaman:** Yeah, I took forever posting because I haven't felt up to speed lately and I have to edit everything on top of my own stories as well...

**Faerie-kittie306 animelover:** Yeah, even though Akito loves Pohli he's really pissed off now.

**Spirit of the Dead:** Akito being mad is an understatement (sweat drops)

**Konie Hime:** Sorry for the long delay.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Arrival of White Day**

**(Pohli's POV)**

"I swear I'll kill you right here!" Akito shouted and pulled a kitchen knife out of the drawer. I turned away in fear of what I might just witness even though there was a loud clatter as a struggle broke out between them.

No one truly loves me... Akito is just like everyone else...

"Do you think that just because my life ends soon that you can just take my place?! Well you can't! I'll murder you before you can!!!" Akito exerted as much force as he could and Jack was struggling to keep the knife from being driven into his throat. I looked up and saw the panic in Jack's eyes. I knew I had to tell Akito or he'd really kill Jack.

"Akito!" I shouted and scrambled to my feet. Even though he ignored me I threw my arms around his neck and leaned against his back. "I love you, Akito!"

Akito instantly froze and began stuttering to get his words out. "You... you don't love... Jack?" His body relaxed suddenly and the knife slipped from his hand to land on the kitchen floor with a clatter. I pressed my face into the small of his back and started to cry.

"No, I love you. I love you so much, I want to be with you, that's why..." I choked out through my tears.

He lowered his hands down to his sides and looked at the floor. The robe he was wearing was disarrayed, falling off his left shoulder and threatening to fall off the other as well.

"That's why I stayed. But if you don't want me..."

Akito pulled away from me and my throat tightened to the point of when I thought I would faint...

Aki was rejecting me...

I buried my head in my hands and tears trickled through my fingers.

Akito started to speak in a very quiet and dry voice, as if still struggling to get his words out. "I would sell my soul to the devil if it meant I could be with you for one more day." He whispered into my ear and slowly wrapped his arms around me. I threw myself into him. Right now I just wanted to be held by him, praying this moment when I was in his arms would never end.

I looked over Akito's shoulder and saw Jack. His face was cast down towards the floor as he walked past me and grabbed his bag off of the counter,leaving without another word.

After what seemed an eternity Akito asked in a small, quiet voice. "Why is there rice all over the floor?" I let out a small laugh and held him tighter. "Pohli..." He whispered into my ear, "I'm sorry." He rubbed my back and kissed my forehead gently.

I knew now that I had seen the true other side of Akito and I wanted to see it again someday. If not only for his sake but also for mine...

"Akito... Why do you hate Jack?" I whispered so that it was barely audible.

"Jack... Jack isn't going to die. Jack's going to _live_ and he's going to take you someday. He's going to get everything." He kept stuttering and stumbling over the simplest words, choking over anything.

"No. No he won't, you aren't going to die! I won't let you. I'll save you, get you away from here forever. We'll just run away, leave them behind." I ran my fingers through his hair.

But the only response he gave was, "I'm so sorry..." Slowly he pulled his face back far enough that I could barely see his cheeks. Tears had stained his face just like mine.

"Pohli, you're crying." He lightly brushed a tear off of my face.

"So are you." I laughed quietly and stroked Akito's face. "I'll find a way to break the curse... even if it kills me."

"That wouldn't be good. I'd miss you." Akito smiled his creepy smile and drew me close before kissing me gently.

**(Midori's POV)**

I lay there in bed, too lazy to get up and go downstairs to face my sister and her scolding. Not only that but it was the morning of White Day and I wondered what Yuki was doing...

Staring at my plain and bare ceiling, an image of Tomo came to mind and I shook my head vigorously, repulsed by the very sight of him. Deep down he may be a nice guy but he acts like a wanna-be bad ass on the outside!

Wait a second... Tomo means twin... so who's his twin?

"Midori, you better get out of bed!" Megumi warned from outside my door.

I sighed and sat up with much effort. Ever since Pohli told me to meet her at the Sohma estate, I've gone everyday to visit but she either hasn't been around or won't answer the door.

I can't help but feel a little forgotten...

I feel totally cut off from my friends because I haven't seen a single Sohma since Valentine's Day... I just haven't felt like going to school... don't ask why.

So Akito could've murdered Pohli for all I know and I never would have found out.

"Saki is going to get angry if you don't go to school today." Megumi muttered as he walked past my bedroom door again.

What else is new? Can't say I really blame her though... after all, I've been missing school for about a month now and it's a wonder why I haven't been kicked out of the high school yet. But sometimes it does seem like her only hobby in life is ruining mine. Then again, with a friend like Tohru I guess it would make you want to take out your pent up frustration on someone else.

"She's coming." Megumi added as he passed my door for the third time that morning.

Immediately I sprang to my feet and threw on my school uniform, not even stopping to comb my bed hair before I quickly entered the hallway outside of my bedroom. Saki was coming up the stairs and paused when she saw me standing outside my door instead of locked within.

"Go to school." Saki ordered dryly and added in an undertone. "You've developed a bad habit of skipping school ever since last year."

That's because you sealed away my personality into Tsuka...

I walked past without giving my sister a second glance and headed outside to school. I could go a morning without breakfast anyway...

The weather was starting to warm up some, which was very nice indeed. The fact that it was White Day only made the day seem brighter!

"Midori?"

I paused and looked over my shoulder, smiling warmly at Yuki who returned the smile. "Hi Yuki. How have you been?"

"Well..." He trailed off as we walked side by side to school. "Hatori says Akito will probably die soon..."

"What?! But I thought Pohli said Hatori told her Akito was getting better!" I pointed out in confusion.

"Yes... that's what he _told_ her. But Hatori knows better... Besides, if Akito can go a day without coughing up a lung it's considered 'doing better'." Yuki shifted his violet eyes to stare down at the ground. "Kyou is counting down the days until Akito dies and is even going to purchase fireworks to celebrate his passing."

"This'll break Pohli's heart if she finds out..." I mumbled sadly.

"That's why Hatori decided not to tell her yet. Even Akito himself doesn't know... but to be realistic, Pohli was lucky Akito even lived this long." Yuki sighed and glanced at me for a second, making me self-conscious of my messy bed head. "Normally the head of the family doesn't even live to be seventeen years old. But Akito got lucky since he will be twenty-one soon if he lives that long..."

"I see..." I trailed off in thought.

Yuki glanced over at me curiously. "Midori, I've been meaning to ask you..."

I instantly perked up. "Yes?"

"Why haven't you been in school for the past month?" Yuki wondered, shooting down my false hopes that he would ask me something a bit more... romantic!

"Well, you see..." I mumbled quietly and turned away.

_Stay away from Yuki. He does not belong to you!_

I shook those horrible words out of my head and smiled sweetly at Yuki. "It was nothing really important. I was just uh... sick for a long time."

"Oh! Are you feeling better now?" Yuki asked with concern.

I nodded. "I'm fine. In fact, I've never felt better!" Looking down at the ground, I figured I might as well go ahead and mention to him that it was White Day, just to see how he would react. "You know Yuki, today's-"

"Hey Midori!!!" Pohli shouted and ran up to us to walk alongside us both.

Don't get me wrong, I love Pohli like an older sister but sometimes she had the worst timing ever...

The school came into view and I started to feel really nervous, as if I had to tell someone what was on my mind before it drove me crazy. "Pohli, can I talk to you?" I asked, pulling her away from Yuki so we could talk in private. "Pohli, there's something I have to talk to you about..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	30. The White Day Onsen

**Just where the hell have we been?**

Umi-chan: First we had finals and it's our first year in high school so… it was hectic! Then we had writer's block and decided to take a vacation from writing over Winter Break (sweat drops) and most recently we've kind of been… _preoccupied_ with our boyfriends/crushes. So I apologize to you all at once. But I can't promise how often we update, so please just bear with us. After all, we _do_ have the end of the story planned out and we also have a sequel planned, so no worries!

**Review replies done by Umi-chan:**

Spirit of the Dead: _Yes, evil cliffy… damn, I even forgot what the last chapter was about and that's not good /_

Animeprincess1452: _What happens next? Only God knows that… . ;;_

Faerie-kittie306 animelover: _Well duh Yuki and Akito are going to do something nice for their girls! I mean what kind of cheap jerks are they if they didn't! P_

Konie Hime: _Yes, plot development; we _do_ have some of that occasionally._

Clover: _Of course we'll update, we'll just be very slow about it._

Outcast Shadow: _Wow, we love you too (happy dance) sorry for the long delay._

Tashi-Meh: _We died… /_

Mistress Nika: _Dude! I _went _to Japan and I know for a fact that Kyou-chan and I have the names right._

Kiki: _Sorry, I know it takes us a while to update but patience is a virtue (sweat drops)._

Halo Marine1: _Funky chicken! Yes, this can be a weird story... XD You know us? You must be our stalker!_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: The White Day Onsen **

**(Midori's POV)**

"What is it?" Pohli asked in her naive and carefree way.

I waited until Yuki was way ahead of us before I whispered to Pohli, "I got into a fight with Saki on Valentine's Day… she says I'm not allowed to be around Yuki anymore since Tohru likes him…" I stared down at the ground sadly when Pohli slapped me on the back and nearly knocked me over! "What was _that_ for!"

Pohli was grinning from ear to ear. "I have an idea! Today's White Day, right? And Aki was telling me about how the Sohma's own a hot spring, so I think that after school we should all go there as a double date!"

I gave Pohli a blank look. How stupid can she be? This won't solve my problem at all… "B-but what about school and all?"

"Forget it! Meet me in front of the school after classes and we'll go!" Pohli slapped me on the back again, making me stumble, before running off to school.

I'm so screwed… Hm, that reminds me, I need to ask Pohli about the lighter she bought me… it disappeared a while back and I can't find it now.

Many, many hours later… 

Pohli, Akito, Yuki, and I were at the wonderful Sohma Onsen… but hell, it was nighttime and I still had yet to step into the relaxing hot water of the hot spring!

Pohli ran off somewhere, only Kami-sama knows where, but I bet she was out in the garden or something staring at a gnome since she can be so easily entertained and all. Yuki was avoiding Akito as much as possible and wouldn't even so much as look at the creepy head of the family. But as for Akito, I don't know where he is either…

So I was sitting in my dark room all alone when I heard a scream outside. Immediately I ran over to the window and looked out to see what was going on… maybe Akito was murdering some poor girl?

But after that it was very quiet and I leaned against the window frame, enjoying the stars and the cool night breeze.

I almost didn't hear the knock at the door because I was so busy daydreaming off in my own world. I answered it, thinking Pohli had locked herself out or something, but to my surprise it was Yuki.

Casually looking over my shoulder with his violet eyes to see if anyone else was around, Yuki returned his attention to me with a small smile. "Care to go for a walk with me?"

I nodded shyly and slipped my wooden shoes on so we could leave. He led the way and I remained two steps behind him, staring at his back the whole time. Yuki was wearing the white robe that was customary to be worn at the hot springs, so you could simply go for a soak anytime you wished. I of course was wearing a similar robe but I kept tightening it nervously just in case it decided to slip while I was around Yuki.

Yuki stopped suddenly and so did I.

"Midori?" Yuki called my name quietly.

"Yes?" Stepping forward I looked at his face curiously and he gave me yet another of his charming smiles.

Without answering, Yuki's hand slipped into a fold of his robe and he pulled out a small package and held it out for me. "I got something for you in return for your lovely chocolates you gave me on Valentine's Day."

"Oh?" I couldn't help but smile and pry the paper off the package. Inside was a white ribbon made of a very soft and delicate silk trimmed with lace. I inhaled quietly in awe of my gift and I couldn't stop myself from smiling. "Thank you, Yuki."

I looked up into his violet eyes and was surprised when he was leaning down, his face inches from mine. "Midori…" Yuki paused, with a worried expression on his pale features. He didn't continue for a few minutes because whatever it was he wanted to say was just too hard to say with ease. "Midori… I love you."

My heart started pounding, my throat tightened up to where I couldn't speak, and I felt like every breath inside of me was being taken away against my will. But Yuki put his hands on my shoulders… I wish he could have wrapped his arms around me and held me right then…

"I… I love you too, Yuki." I said almost as a whisper.

"I'm so glad." Yuki sighed in relief and suddenly the atmosphere didn't seem so tense.

I smiled warmly at him and it felt like I hadn't been able to do that before I ever met Yuki. He returned the smile and laughed slightly. "To see you smile brings me the greatest happiness, Midori." And with that he leaned in close to my face and kissed me softly on my lips. My face turned bright red and I couldn't help but giggle from all the happiness that was being swept over me like a wave. "Let's go back." Yuki suggested and we walked home in the dark, hand in hand.

**(Pohli's POV)**

So here I am, sneaking out of the small little room I'm sharing with Midori. You're probably wondering why I'm sneaking out, right? Well here's my issue…

I really like the hot springs and all, but I'm very sorry… There is just something wrong with the idea of hanging out in the nude with your friends instead of going to the mall. It just bothers me slightly. I know if I say 'hey Midori I'll be right back, I'm going in for a dip' she's going to want to come along and there's just no way. It was scary enough that she came into the bathroom while I was soaking that one time!

So I brought a couple of towels, a bite of normal food I stole from Jack before he ran away, and a lantern. I spent about an hour trying to climb out of the window before I managed to get out. I swear I only fell into a rosebush once and it didn't hurt that badly.

Ok, that's a really big lie. I screamed in pain and it obviously caught the attention of Midori since she came running over to the window to look out. I panicked and did the best thing I could. I blew out the lantern and stayed very still.

Thirty minutes passed before she left the window because someone knocked at the door and she finally moved away from the window to go answer the door like the good girl we all know she is. Ha, that's a laugh!

After climbing out of the thorny rose bush I managed to stumble down the pathway in the dark and I only ran into two signs. That's when I remembered I was still carrying the lantern and Midori's lighter that I just happened to be still _borrowing_. So I lit the thing and could finally see that I was about to fall into a large spring.

I walked as far away from the little houses and their lights as I could go through the little resort. And this was exactly where I wanted to take a bath. This little spring was about as natural as you could get. It's not like one of those nicely done up ones with pretty rocks and fences around it. It was a little abandoned one hidden by the thick brush like a special little hiding place waiting just for me.

I climbed through the bramble of bushes and trees, scraping my legs a little before managing to get to the tiny spring. At first I didn't want to even take my robe off. The idea of basically skinny-dipping in the middle of a place where anyone could be walking by just doesn't appeal to me. I'm sorry but it just doesn't.

Slowly I set my towel down along with Midori's lighter and the lantern. I quickly blew out the lantern hoping no one had seen me come in here.

I undid my robe and quickly got under the water, getting completely soaked in the steaming hot water. I poked my head out of the water to make sure no one was around peeking in on me.

It didn't look like anyone was around… There probably _wasn't_ anybody around, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be careful about who you drop your drawers in front of.

I rose up out of the water a little more and slowly continued to come up out of the water until my shoulders were visible and I could sit on a nice handy little rock behind me. It was a really relaxing place after you got over the whole issues of privacy. Maybe tomorrow I'd join Midori in a bath.

Ok, well that's another lie too. I'm just not ready for that… yet.

Closing my eyes I began to zone out, forgetting the fact I'd have to go back to school soon, forgetting the fact that I could be seen at any minute, forgetting the fact that-

That's when I heard the crunch of someone stepping on a twig. I froze and lowered all of myself but my eyes under the warm water. Another twig snapped and I backed into a rock that was behind me.

I recognized the voice of my intruder and I tensed in fear. "Where could she be at this time of night? I just saw her coming this way."

There was only one person in the world I knew who could be incredibly happy and still sound pissed...

Akito.

I slowly slid under the water all of the way. I sat there.

And sat.

I sat some more.

And then the lack of air started to hit me.

I jumped up out of the water, gasping for breath and then I screamed loud enough to wake up the entire hot spring.

There right in front of me, about two feet away was a very, very ugly fat man. I stood there staring at him for about a minute while he stood there gaping at the fact that a blonde nineteen-year-old was in front of him in the nude.

I blinked before my brain kicked in. First, I brought my arms close to my body in an attempt to cover my upper half before stepping back into the water and trying to scramble away from the man while not showing any… goods. Then I screamed bloody murder again.

So now the guy was trying to get his hands over my mouth to shut me up, which only made me scream louder. "Shut up" He shouted and reached out to grab my face. I screamed one last time and jerked away covering my face.

"Get the fuck away from her" A voice shouted and I could feel the old fat man being jolted away. "Don't you even dare LOOK at her"

I heard the fat man scream and he started running away as fast as he could on his short stubby legs. The ground almost seemed to shake under the weight of each step.

For some reason, I couldn't move at all. I tried, I really did but I seemed to be rooted in place with my back to this new stranger and I felt vulnerable… afraid of what might happen to me.

I felt the warm water ripple against my back as the new stranger climbed in. I couldn't turn around… if I was going to get raped, for the love of god let me see the bastard so I can hunt him down and lynch his sorry ass!

As the stranger moved into the water I began to blush deeply.

Ever so gently I felt a hand trace my spine. I shuddered under the touch and the hand jerked back for a moment. I took a deep breath and waited. Goosebumps appeared on my skin because I could feel the stranger's hand hovering over my bare shoulders just daring to touch me. _Please don't!_ I was crying on the inside.

"Shhh" They whispered into my ear"I won't hurt you. Please don't be afraid." I slowly turned my head so I could see whom my savior/assaulter was.

I turned blood red and slowly sank back under the water.

Akito was standing behind me, his face stony and expressionless unlike the comforting look I needed most right now.

I felt the water move again and a few seconds later I felt a towel being draped over my shoulders. Gently he rested his chin on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around me.

"Lets go home." And that's all he said as we got out and walked home together, hand in hand in the dark.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	31. The Sinner's Sentence

Author's Note: This is just a reminder for those who know about Akito's spoiler. Akito is still going to be a _guy_ in our story no matter what.

**Chapter Thirty-One: The Sinner's Sentence**

"I can explain, Saki!" I begged my older sister desperately. Earlier today was when I returned from the Sohma hot spring and before I even set foot inside my house, Saki was waiting for me furiously. No matter how many times I told her that Pohli basically dragged me along on the trip, she wouldn't listen to me.

"I _told_ you to stay away from Yuki!" Saki reiterated herself firmly.

We had been fighting for thirty minutes now and luckily our parents were out shopping with Megumi. But during our fight my room had been torn apart by both Saki and myself. The only thing that had not been thrown across the room at this point was Tsuka, and the white ribbon that Yuki had given me was concealed safely inside my balled up fist. "Why! Why do I have to stay away from Yuki! I love him and he feels the same for me! Is it because you want him to be with Tohru?" I demanded, nearing the verge of tears.

For a moment my older sister paused and then she muttered quietly. "That's why you think I told you to stay away from him? I'm not doing this just to try and ruin your life like you might think. Until you can control your anger you are a danger to yourself and others… even Yuki! You might hurt him even when you don't mean to."

I sat down on my bed, glaring at the floor. "It's not like you've never lost _your_ temper before and hurt someone."

Saki's voice hardened as she continued to speak. "I could've really killed that boy in grade school because I was so angry at him for forcing me to eat a live newt. At that moment in time I hated him with every fiber of my being…"

"For a good reason! You were getting harassed endlessly by those kids!" I stood and looked into Saki's eyes, trying to reason with her.

Then she looked at me with a sad gaze that clearly said I didn't know what I was talking about. "Of course you wouldn't understand. You lashed out at Tohru last year, hurting her badly. And you've also done this to many of your other classmates in the past. Arisa was one of the lucky ones to not be so injured by your bad temper. But even though you've hurt so many you don't feel any regret for it."

"Yes I—" I blurted out but Saki interrupted me.

"Even though you really _did_ take someone's life, you still don't carry a burden on your conscious? What would Yuki do if he found out you were the one who hanged that Yuki club fan girl who was loitering around outside of Shigure's house that one night?" Saki questioned grimly.

My blood ran cold and I fell to my knees, shaking. I had hoped that it had been a nightmare… I didn't want to accept that I had killed a girl.

"When I injured that boy in grade school. I wanted to be punished." Saki sighed and kneeled down beside me, resting her hand on my shoulder as if to provide some form of comfort. "And when I wasn't punished I wore all black to signify that I was a sinner. Even in junior high when the uniforms were not black I painted my nails black, to show everyone and keep my distance from my classmates."

That night… if Saki hadn't tried to seal the rest of my soul into Tsuka I wouldn't have been so filled with rage that I killed that girl… that's right… That was all _her_ fault.

"Perhaps when you finally learn not to use your powers so lightly and lose your temper, you and Yuki can be truly happy—"

"It's your fault…" I gritted my teeth, not raising my eyes from the floor. "It's because you tried to seal away my personality for good!"

After I said that, there was a long silence between us… but then Saki removed her hand from my shoulder and I looked up at her briefly before she slapped me. Falling to the floor I held my cheek in shock.

"Grow up! Stop being so naïve and self-centered!" Saki yelled.

At this point I couldn't hold back the tears in front of my sister any longer… I collapsed onto the floor, sobbing and this time Saki made no move to comfort me.

Finally, Saki sighed and started moving towards the door of my room. "I've talked to mom and dad. And they've made the arrangements to send you to England for as long as it takes. Until then, you are forbidden to leave the house." She explained and then slammed my bedroom door shut on her way out.

I couldn't stop crying… no matter what… The thought of never being able to see Yuki again hurt so much that I would rather die than never see him again…

"I HATE YOU SAKI!" I screamed. "I HATE YOU!" Sitting up on my floor, I glared at Tsuka through my tears before grabbing the neck of the stuffed animal and ripping it clear off from the rest of the body. Then I opened my window and threw the pieces outside onto the sidewalk and slammed my window shut, nearly breaking the glass. Frustrated, hurt, and crying, I buried my face into my pillow on my bed and cried until I no longer had the strength to cry anymore. The only thing that provided me with comfort was the ribbon still in my grasp…

**(Yuki's POV)**

Midori had left so suddenly when we returned from the hot springs that I wondered if something was wrong. Everything had seemed so wonderful last night. Could I have possibly done something wrong or upset her? Sighing, I looked down at the ground with my hands in my pockets, walking towards her house. Looking up at the sky I smiled to myself, remembering last night and the smile she gave me. I wish I could see her smile like that all of the time…

Not paying any attention, I stumbled over something that blocked my path on the sidewalk. When I looked down I was surprised to see Midori's Tsuka plushy beheaded. I picked up the body and the head, careful not to lose any of the stuffing inside and quickly walked over to the door of Midori's house. Most of the lights within the house were shut off even though the sky was darkening outside. Nobody answered when I rang the doorbell several times but I thought I saw a shadow move past one of the second floor windows. Disheartened, I turned and left, giving the house one sad longing look before I went home.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	32. Consequences

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Consequences**

**(Hatori's POV)**

"You know that wasn't good for you Akito." I kept my eyes to the floor as the young head of the family leaned against the couch. The boy had disappeared the day before; the whole family had become frantic at the news.

_"Hatori your with him all of the time where is he?"_

_"…Is he sick?"_

_"…Has he died?"_

On the other hand some people in the family were overjoyed with the thought of his death. I had gone to Shigure's house to escape the badgering of the rest of the family. Although not a good place to relax, I thought it would be good to try and see if Akito was there.

When I got there, Shigure had been fluttering around overjoyed with the fact that not only was Akito missing but that blonde girl, Pohli, as well. When I had picked up the phone to call around, Yuki miraculously called in to inform Shigure that he would be staying at the hot springs for the night. I asked if he had seen Akito and for a few moments there was nothing but silence on the other end.

This meant to Yuki's distain, Akito was with him.

"I'm fine." Akito snapped, "Fresh air never hurts, isn't that what you always used to tell me as a child? Hatori? Answer me!" Never looking up I nodded. "Good, I'll always have you Hatori. I'll have you there at my death bed with poison in your hand telling me it's better for all of them." The sadistic boy stood up and walked across the room never changing his tone in voice.

I tightened my jaw, knowing that no matter what Akito said to me I could not argue. Akito was like a viper; he would smile while waiting to strike. Then he would smile as you breathed your last breath.

"Hatori," He looked back at me and held out his hand so I could see it, "I will do as a please. If I want to sit in this room and rot I will. If I want to crush the life out of all those around me I will." The boy walked to his open doorway and looked up towards the upstairs window longingly. "If I want to look at those… those…" He whispered, at loss for words.

I took my chance and stood up.

"Those you know you will never be able to keep?" I took in a breath willing myself to go on; I would only have a few words out before he would lash out at me. "You've become soft Akito." I said with out any feeling, but inwardly noted this as good news.

"Shut up." The boy hissed.

"You've learned what being human is and you're afraid. You are afraid you will lose the power that you have now." I continued, much to Akito's fury.

"I said shut up…" He gritted his teeth.

"But what is worth more to you? Your power? Your control?" I paused and walked over to the doorway with him, "Your health?" I looked up to the window I knew he was staring at. Pohli was sitting in the window seat with her back to us reading a book, a small smile spread across my lips, "Or her?"

Then Akito snapped, "I SAID SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HOW I FEEL!" Akito snarled and stretched his hand out to strike me but I grabbed his wrist forcing him to listen.

"Think about it Akito! You don't have much longer, you know this!" The boy struggled to break free so I forced him to his knees. "The one thing you want more then anything you can't have! You can't have her! I know you want her but we can't always have what we want can we?" I couldn't help but yell at him; all of the anger I had ever felt towards him was coming out in spades.

"Do you think you can break the curse?" I shouted repeated what he had told Kana so long ago, "It's all your fault! You bare the center of our curse! Do you think you can fight it? Ever since you were born you knew you had to die!"

The boy looked up at me with a face filled with anger and hatred.

"FUCK YOU ALL!" The boy did something I should have guessed he would. Akito slammed his fist into my face knocking me off balance. "IF I HAVE TO DIE I WILL MAKE ALL YOUR LIVES MISERABLE TILL I TAKE MY LAST BREATH!"

I lay there sprawled on the ground as Akito raged around me.

"Just because I want to be alive and happy I have to die? I have to die for you, all of you? It's a sick joke!" He took a deep breath and kicked me in my ribs. "The way fate toys with us…" The boy mused and laughed a little before walking across the room.

Slowly I sat up, clutching my side in pain. "You have two months Akito. Two months and the day you die will come. You think that because you have to die you have to force us as well," I shook my head looking up at him.

"Hatori?" He asked as he began to climb the stairs that led to his room.

"Will you drag her down as well?" I added as I stood up and walked out. Akito was forcing himself to die; without knowing it his whole life he wanted to die. All he ever wanted was for it all to end.

But now when he has finally found something worth living for…

"Hatori, I don't want to die…" I heard him whisper as he closed the door sealing his fate.

**(Pohli's POV)**

"Hey Yuki have you seen Midori today? She wasn't at school…" I asked the silver-haired boy as I climbed in his window without permission and a very surprised Yuki jumped when he heard my voice.

"Pohli, I thought she might have been with you. I'm worried…" he looked down at something he was holding in his lap. I fell to the floor and rolled over to where he was sitting so I could get a better view of what he was holding.

The guy was holding Tsuka's head. I don't mean the head as in the body is just hanging there, I mean _only_ its head was there. Little tufts of fuzz were sticking out where the body should have been.

I cringed and pointed to Yuki. "Oh my God, you've killed it! You pervert! You couldn't get enough of Midori so you stole her doll!" Yuki blinked at me with wide eyes, "You sick bastard making love to a bodiless plushy!" I threw my hands into my hair and acted as if I was going to pull it out, "You disgust me! Oh what would Midori say?"

Yuki cried out in protest, "I, I would never! I have the utmost respect for Midori…" He turned a dark shade of red as he stammered for an excuse.

"Yuki, I was kidding." I gave him a bonk on the back of his head, "But hey, why do you have its head anyway?" I let out a small laugh and stood up stretching.

"I found it outside of Midori's house on the sidewalk. When I rang her doorbell to return it no one answered. I'm concerned…" He looked down into his lap at the dolls now dim eyes.

"Saki's a bitch. I bet this is her fault you know. I can't stand that girl with all of her sucking personalities and electric waves." I said with my voice dripping with annoyance. Come on I can call her a bitch, there are certain people in this world you can just look at and just know. Like I know most of the world is full of greedy little slime bags with secret agendas.

"Saki isn't as bad as she seems, nor is Arisa as much as you hate her. They were there for Tohru when she needed them. I won't interfere with your fight with your cousin but maybe… Maybe if you all just talked it could be better. Only when you're around does Arisa act the way she does. Maybe…" Yuki stopped and looked up at me, "Just try it sometime."

"I could say the same about you and Kyou." I snorted and opened the door to the hallway, "See you later Yuki. I'll go check on Midori tomorrow. Plus I need to return her lighter to her anyway. Heh, I kind of forgot I had it." And I walked into the dark hallway and closed the door. I wandered down the stairs looking for Shigure for no real reason.

"Hey Pohli." Shigure called from the kitchen while reading some book. The book was titled: 'Do it yourself, become a homo-sexual, remain a hetero and enjoy the luxuries of hair and being an older brother.'

I always knew he was a little… off.

"What are you doing here this late?" Shigure inquired, never looking up from his book.

"I don't really know actually. I guess I came to ask if you'd seen Jack lately." I opened the fridge to find nothing edible. Shigure sighed and closed his book.

"Jack came by before he left. He looked very upset I might add. He said he would be gone for a while and not to worry about him too much. I figured he had a fight with Akito again." Shigure took off his reading glasses and looked up at me. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about it would you?"

I glanced around nervously, recalling that night.

_"Can't you see I… I…" Jack grabbed my shoulder and pressed me against the cabinet and leaned in so close to me. I could feel the heat coming off of him as he drew nearer to me. His lips only inches away from mine…_

_"What are you doing!" Jack jerked back at the sound of Akito's raging voice. _

"I, well…" I stuttered to find the right words and this made Shigure arch an eyebrow.

"Akito being his usual controlling self I see. I'll talk to him later and see if he knows anything about Jack. Or at least tell me where he hid the body." He laughed at his own joke as I flinched. "Don't worry, go home I'll come by later. First I have to go call up Aya and tell him to take his book back; I really don't need information on how to be an older brother." Shigure stood and walked to the phone.

What about the other stuff in the title… Do you really need all of _that_?

I went to go tell Shigure goodbye before I left but he was busy flirting with Aya over the phone. I figured it was safer to leave him alone then to get involved with the bubbles that were miraculously floating around him… So I set off back to my new home, Akito's home. Back to our home, back to what ever we would make it in the future.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	33. Jack's Always Watching

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Jack's Always Watching**

**(Jack's POV)**

I was being a stalker again, like usual I guess. Only this time I wasn't watching out for Pohli, I was trying to find out what happened to her little friend.

Midori had been missing for a few days now I guess. Usually she was with Pohli or Yuki but as of late I hadn't seen her. Personally I could care less but I figured Pohli would do something stupid like raid on Midori's house if she didn't turn up soon. So I might as well go find her before Pohli blows up the poor girl's house.

So here I am casually following Saki—or as I call her, Goth girl, home. Of course I was smart enough to keep my cool and act like I was going to a friend's house. I wasn't about to talk to the chick; she'd probably blow my head off with her super ninja powers or something. Hell, for all I know this Goth chick could be a serial killer or have a secret fetish for pink cheese and mashed potatoes. As soon as I started to think about all the secret lives this girl must live she turned and looked at me.

I, of course, instantly straightened up and casually greeted her, "Lovely day isn't it? I'm going shopping for… uh…" I looked down and saw a rock. I seized it and held it up for her to see. "I'm shopping for my pet rock!"

The girl stared at me blankly before saying dryly, "You dropped your bag."

At first, I didn't catch what she said and started to slip on my act because of how creepy Saki was. "Yes, shop for a bag. I'm going to the house to beseech the wicked sea turtles of doom! I-" I stopped to register what she had said. Looking down I saw my black duffle bag on the ground. "Uh, yeah. Thanks!" I snatched it up and scratched the back of my head.

The Goth girl arched an eyebrow before turning and walking to a house. Her house I guess. Duh.

I started walking down the street so I at least looked like I had a life and wasn't a stalker. Saki didn't even give me a second glance as she went inside and shut the door.

That's of course when I went into action. Running to the side of her house, I looked for something climbable. There was nothing. Of course… My life sucks.

I never should have broken that damned mirror… Seven years of bad luck my ass! More like 15!

Getting to the front lawn I looked around to make sure no one could see me. To be double sure I jumped over the fence, did a roll dive under the window, flipped in front of the door, landed flat on my feet in front of some random little kid covered in bruises.

"Um… Hey kid." I said trying to be casual.

The kid who had been eating a chocolate ice cream cone dropped his desert. "I'm gonna call the cops on you. You're a bad guy!"

I looked around again before bonking the kid on the head making him fall to the ground unconscious. This kid is going to have some serious problems some day. So anyway, I darted around the house and saw Midori sitting by her window looking uber depressed… who knows why. I picked up a pebble and threw it at Midori's window. At least I hoped it was Midori's window because if it wasn't I was going to look pretty damn stupid.

Who ever was sitting at the window didn't bother to look up so I found the gutter and climbed that up to the roof. I lay down on the roof letting my arms and head hang in front of her window. I knocked a couple of times to get her attention; she finally did get the clue that there was someone waiting for her outside her window.

But no, instead of a tearful reunion, the chick screamed once she turned around which made me scream and freak out. I swear I tried to grab onto something but there wasn't anything _to_ grab on to. Next thing I know, I was looking _up_ at her window instead of down into it. Plus, the head throbbing gave me the hint that I fell off the roof.

Definitely think I'm going to feel that in the morning.

**(Midori's POV)**

I clasped my hands over my mouth to stifle my scream, but I'm sure that even if Saki heard it she ignored it. Just like all of my yelling and raging lately.

Hesitantly I swung open my window to see Jack Arson sprawled out on our front lawn. "Jack? What are _you_ doing _here_? I thought you were _Pohli's_ stalker."

"Well that is… I… anyway, can I come up for a minute or are you going to scream bloody murder again?" Jack stood up and dusted himself off, cursing at the fresh grass stains he now had on his clothes.

Raising an eyebrow at him, I opened my window fully and Jack promptly climbed up the gutter and shimmied his way over to my window, then swung his legs in first and landed lightly on my carpet. "So… what do you want?" I asked him suspiciously.

Jack swung his arms and clapped his hands together, looking around my trashed room. "Oh I love how you decorate your room. Is it always like this or just when guests are over?"

I narrowed my eyes at him menacingly. "If you just came here to make snide remarks, then get out!" I shouted and started pushing him towards the window again.

That's when the doorbell rang and I looked out the window eagerly. To my disappointment it was Pohli at the door… not Yuki.

"Oh shit…" Jack muttered and quickly looked around my room for a place to hide. "I'll just uh… be in your closet, okay? Don't tell Pohli I'm here!"

"Wait! That's not a—" As soon as Jack shut the 'closet' door behind him, Pohli opened the door to my room. "Oh _hi_ Pohli." I greeted her over-sweetly.

"Hey. Where have you been? I haven't even seen you at school lately." Pohli then took the time to look around my room, which had been torn apart and then torn apart again. "Um… nice room?"

"Things have… come up…" I trailed off, walking over to my dresser to pick up the white lace ribbon Yuki had given me and hold it close. When I opened my mouth to tell Pohli about everything that had happened, she cut me off.

"Listen, let's go to the main Sohma house. I think that if we search through the library there, we can find a way to break the curse." Pohli stated with a newfound determination. "Akito can even let us into the more _secret_ parts of the library so we can look for any possible clues." Then she came over to me, grabbed my wrist, and started pulling me out my bedroom door.

I just hope Jack would leave before anyone found out about him…

**(Jack's POV)**

From my hiding place in Midori's 'closet' I started to make my way out of hiding to follow Pohli and Midori. That is, until I realized I wasn't alone…

"Who are you?" A quiet voice from behind questioned me calmly as if it was natural to meet someone in a closet.

"Oh my god! What the Fuck! Barbeque!" I exclaimed in English and spun around to come face to face with a boy with dark hair and a similar stare to Saki's. I guess this was Megumi.

Apparently I wasn't in a closet, but Megumi's room. It was connected to both Saki's and Midori's for some strange reason… maybe they have a sister/brother relationship going on? This is a screwed up family!

The boy gave me a slightly eerie smile and asked, "What's your name?"

Oh no! I heard this kid could put curses on people once he learned their names. Never doubt the information network of Jack Arson! Anyway, I whipped out a hat and a fake mustache out of my pockets and mumbled, "Well I am… uh… Bob… Zoloft."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	34. Denial

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Denial**

**(Midori's POV)**

With Pohli's hand firmly latched onto my arm, there was little I could do except follow her back to the main Sohma house.

"Geez, you disappeared so suddenly! And anytime I tried to force Saki to tell me what happened to you, she threatened to use her electric waves." Pohli rambled on, completely oblivious to the fact that she was cutting off the circulation in my hand. "By the way, did you know that Ayame's not really bald? He just said that to see how everyone would react to it. But of course Shigure was in on it too."

"Hey, Pohli?" I muttered quietly. Out of everyone I knew, I wanted to tell Pohli what was going on the most… that I'd never be allowed to see Yuki again…

"Have you seen Jack lately?" She asked, not taking notice of my quiet words.

"Um…" Yeah, he just climbed in through my window a few minutes before you showed up.

"Of course I haven't seen him either, ever since that night he came into my house and Akito walked in on us. I swear I thought Akito was going to kill Jack with that knife… But I guess he won't be coming here anytime soon." The blonde concluded her thoughts, never noticing the look of horror on my face.

What does she mean by 'Akito walked in on them'? I had to suppress the wave of images that came to mind. Pohli continued to talk about things that mattered very little to me as I started to look over my shoulder every few seconds, hoping to see Yuki.

Who am I kidding? No matter how much I hope to see him here, I know for a fact that Yuki hates coming to the main Sohma house. So my hope died out quickly…

"Nobody seems to understand me as a chickens' rights activist!" Pohli declared and just noticed the stars appearing in the sky. "Hey, it's getting late. I guess you'll just have to stay the night and I'll tell you what was so important tomorrow."

I slapped my forehead. Why do you have to be so dense sometimes, Pohli!

I did not get a chance to tell Pohli what had happened all evening. Any time I tried, she'd start talking about Akito or Jack or being a chickens' rights activist…

"Goodnight, Midori." The blonde yawned and rolled over in her bed so that her back was facing me.

"Goodnight…" I sighed on the futon that had been placed onto the floor for me to sleep on. Trying to block out all my unpleasant thoughts, I nestled into the covers and Pohli's baggy clothes that she let me borrow as pajamas.

When I finally managed to fall asleep at three-something in the morning, I was awakened by a loud crash downstairs from Pohli's small kitchen. Running downstairs and ready to throw the burglar into the nearest wall, I stopped when I saw Jack rummaging through the cabinets looking for food. I couldn't help but noticing how frequently he twitched, as if he was constantly getting shocked by touching metal objects after dragging his feet on carpet floors. His jet-black hair and slightly purple bangs were disheveled even more than usual. He reached up to pull something down from a cabinet above his head when it slipped from his hand and clattered to the floor.

"Whoops… Doesn't Pohli ever buy any decent food? I'm friggin' starving here! The only thing I hate more than being hungry is being cursed." Then Jack scoffed and twitched once more. "'Curses don't take effect until three days after they've been cast' my ass! I don't know what that little runt did to me but--" He twitched again and then continued in a mocking tone, "'Name's hold a great deal of power over people… even a _fake_ name'! I swear Midori's family is messed up!"

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked in a calm voice and he spun around so fast that he nearly tripped on the items he had dropped.

"Oh Midori! It's only you… I thought it might have been Pohli there for a minute." Jack sighed in relief and began picking up everything he had dropped and placing it back in its rightful spot. I noticed when he picked up a can of soup he shuddered.

"So is breaking into other people's houses and stalking people one of your hobbies or something?" I inquired dryly, folding my arms and leaning against the doorway.

"Yes." Jack straightened up and tried to hide another twitch. "Hey Midori, do you know if Pohli has any alcohol or sake or anything… Megumi put a curse on me and I can't stop twitching or fall asleep. I tried drinking all the alcohol I had but it didn't work." He sighed sadly.

"I see…" I scrunched up my nose at the strong scent of liquor from Jack. "No I don't."

He froze and then turned around, eyeing me for a long time before throwing his hands up into the air in exasperation. "Then what good are you! I'm sure that Pohli would be able to tell me. She's also so much more attractive than you, too… But then again I guess you're too young to understand…"

The New Years dinner party suddenly came to mind.

Back then Akito had been talking to me and telling me how inferior I was to Pohli as well… For a few moments I just glared at Jack silently so that he would take a hint and stop.

But no, he rambled on and on and on until I burst.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" I shouted but then clamped my hand over my mouth remembering what time it was.

"Whoa!" Jack backed away into the nearest counter, afraid of my sudden rage. "Sorry, sorry… just can't stop thinking about her…" Having said this, he looked up the stairs longingly.

I watched his expression carefully for a minute and then asked, "You like Pohli, don't you?"

"Yeah..." Jack sighed. "But of course Akito would be the better choice for her since he _is_ the head of the family and can order people around. The only problem with Akito is that he's going to kick the bucket soon—" Jack stiffened and looked at me suspiciously. "You didn't hear that from me."

We both froze the instant we heard someone walking around upstairs and Jack quickly opened up the nearest window, jumping outside like a crazed stuntman.

"Midori?" Pohli called downstairs.

"Yeah." I answered back.

"Are you… alone down there?" She asked hesitantly.

Your stalker came and jumped out the window again… "Yes, I'm alone."

I faintly heard her sigh in relief. "Oh that's good. I was afraid Jack was back or something. All that bastard does is cause trouble for me."

I stared sorrowfully at the window because I _knew_ Jack was still there and listening. "Hey, Pohli?"

"What?"

"Never mind…" I muttered and went back upstairs to try and fall asleep again.

The next morning, Pohli took me to the private Sohma library. According to her, even some of the Sohma family members weren't allowed in here but Akito had given her permission to come here whenever she wanted. "Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame are allowed in here, though. But the younger zodiac members like Yuki aren't." Pohli explained.

"And why are we here?" I questioned, examining the old dusty books with a mild fascination.

"Research!" The blonde exclaimed and I gave her a blank look. "There might be a clue on how to break the curse in this old library. And if we find it then Akito won't have to die and you'll be able to hug Yuki!"

Inspired by this idea, I immediately started flipping through books to find anything that had to do with the Sohma curse. In one book, I found information about the bracelet that Kyou always wears… I never would have imagined that without the bracelet that Kyou would transform into a monster.

Other than that, the books were simply filled with the family's history (which I found quite boring for the most part). Disheartened by the search, I reached for another tattered book on the shelf when a different one slid off into my lap and opened somewhere around the middle of the book.

_'To bring back balance, the darkness must meet the light and produce a neutral self.'_

Weird… what the heck is that supposed to mean?

"Oh hey look, it's Yuki." Pohli interrupted my thoughts and pointed out the library window.

Yelping, I ducked down so Yuki couldn't see me… even though I wanted to be with him more than anything…

**(Pohli's POV)**

Um… _okay_. I thought she'd be happy to see Yuki.

"Pohli…" Came the soft, menacing voice that I knew and treasured.

"Hey Aki." I grinned, dropping the book I was holding (not that I was really reading it anyway) and I walked towards Akito who was leaning heavily against the doorway. My grin faded slightly when I saw just how pale he was. "What's wrong?"

Pulling me out of the library and shutting the door, Akito wrapped his arms around me… and we stayed like that for several minutes. Something was different about him but I couldn't really put my finger on it. He certainly was acting like someone who's given up all hope about anything. "This isn't like you."

"I'm sorry Pohli… but," He pulled away slightly so that he could look at me but he didn't meet my eyes. "Hatori says my time is almost up."

For a second I stood in shock, then laughter escaped from my lips. "That's not a funny joke, Akito… really now, what's up?"

"I'm _serious_ Pohli." Akito hissed angrily. Then he convulsed and started coughing uncontrollably, grabbing onto my shoulders firmly to steady himself.

"No…" I mumbled weakly. "No! You're not going to die, you hear me!" One of Akito's hands released my shoulder and he covered his mouth to try and control his coughing. When he finally stopped and withdrew his hand, it had blood dripping down from it. "No…" I whispered again. "I'll find a way to break the curse, I swear."

"That's not going to help…" Akito glared at me darkly.

"Yes it will!" I insisted.

"No it won't!" Akito drew up his hand to hit me, but he stopped himself in time. "There's nothing that can help me now…"

My knees couldn't hold me up any longer and I collapsed onto the floor, taking Akito with me. I absolutely wasn't going to accept this…

"Pohli," Akito whispered into my ear, "Stay with me tonight."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	35. Desire

**Note from your lovely Authoresses:** Just so you all know, chapter 39 will be the last chapter of this story before it continues in the sequel, "The Outcasts." With any luck chapter 39 will be posted at the same time as "The Outcasts" so even though the end is near, a new beginning is, too!

**Warning!** I would rate this chapter M for mature, so… read if you _really_ want to. Nothing really happens plot wise anyway.

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Desire**

**(Pohli's POV)**

Slowly, Akito and I managed to hobble our way back to his room. The dark and cloudy sky had begun to send sparks and shoots of lightning across the sky. I smiled, remembering the first night Akito and I had spoken to each other.

Such harsh words my Aki had told me, such fierce words…

Now all the words that come out of his mouth towards me are smooth and gentle. I often wonder if I'm talking to the same person I had first met.

"What are you smiling at?" Akito asked with a raspy voice.

"Do you remember when we met?" I asked, feeling warm inside.

"What? Oh, yes." His lip curled in that wicked smile, "I remember." He reached out and brushed my hand with his.

Blushing, I bit my lip. "It was so cold that night."

"You were so beautiful that night." He said soothingly as his fingers intertwined with mine.

"It was during a wonderful storm, like this." I looked to the sky one last time before stepping inside Akito's main quarters. Almost on queue, Aki began to cough wildly again as we kicked our shoes off by the door. With him leaning heavily on me, we managed to reach his wide futon on the floor.

He sat down and continued to cough as I kneeled there in panic mode.

"Sit." He barked out, still coughing. Quickly, I sat down in place beside him and almost instantly he fell from a sitting position down into my lap. I wrapped my arms around his convulsing shoulders gently and began stroking his hair and back.

After a while, Akito's coughing fit had ceased and he lay peacefully in my lap with his eyes closed. The dark clouds hovering in the skies outside made it seem later in the evening than it is. Returning my attention back to Akito, I wished that we could always be like this. No matter how corny sounding that wish was, I didn't care. Seeing Akito like this was enough to keep me happy.

Without realizing it, I had soon lied down as well and drifted into a light sleep.

I have no idea how much time passed before I snapped back to reality when I heard Akito's coughing. I sat up rubbing my eyes noticing that he was hunched over coughing up dark blood all over the floor.

"Oh my God, I'll go get Hatori!" I jumped up to go find the doctor elsewhere on the Sohma estate.

"DON'T YOU GO ANYWHERE!" Akito screamed through his coughing. Clenching onto my wrist, I instantly recoiled under his grasp.

"You're hurting me!" I cried out in pain, tears starting to form at the corners of my eyes as he was pulling me back down to him.

As if finally noticing who I was, his face smoothed back to a calm demeanor. Where his fingers had been digging into my wrist, lines of blood began to form.

"Pohli, look what you made me do!" Akito swore, accusing me as if it were really my fault.

I jerked my hand back, finally realizing something that I had been wanting to deny all along… he could hurt me if he wanted… just like anyone else.

"You… I was just trying to help…" I struggled to get the words to come out.

I was so stupid! How could I believe he wouldn't hurt me when he had hurt everyone else around me?

"Pohli… I, I just…" Aki slowly took my bloody wrist and gently pulled me closer. He quietly examined the wound, holding my wrist tight to prevent me from running away.

I was scared but I knew I couldn't just run away from him. You can't run away from the faults that you adopt as your own when you love someone. Without asking, he began to gently run his fingertips through the blood, searching for the slices. He seemed to find an erotic pleasure in playing with my blood; it was starting to freak me out. As his fingers worked their way through the blood I kept pulling my arm closer to myself instinctively. The closer I pulled my arm towards myself, the more he would lean into me.

The boy was enthralled by the blood. His lips quivered as if he craved to _taste_ it.

When his eyes finally looked up from the blood his expression had changed completely. Confused, I opened my mouth to say something, _anything_, to tell him he was scaring me. Before I could say anything, a bloody finger was resting on my trembling bottom lip.

"Don't…" He whispered softly, caressing my lips.

"Akito, I…" My words were drowned out by his lips pressing into mine. His tongue parted my lips and began licking the blood off of them. Pulling away, he kept his eyes on mine as he ran his tongue over my bloody arm, which sent shivers down my spine.

Akito pulled my arm up to the side of his face so that my fingers could run through his dark hair. His mouth met mine again only the kiss was stronger and filled with desire. I felt him shift his weight so that he was completely over top of me.

That's the point when his strong hands started to wander a bit. At first it was down my sides, feeling the curves and bare skin that showed. Then it started to get a little more personal when his fingers met the end of my skirt and began sliding the material upwards.

I tried to protest. I seriously did, but his mouth wouldn't allow me to as he began to pull the top button of my blouse loose. Freeing his other hand from grasping my wrist, he began to cradle my head as he continued to pull away at my top.

I was still screaming on the inside for him to stop, but I felt my fingers crawl under his kimono to his chest. I couldn't help myself. Every part of my mind was screaming for me to leave… But every fiber of my heart and body told me to stay.

With little effort his kimono slid off his shoulders and only the strip of cloth wrapped around his waist held the rest of the kimono in place.

"How can you love such an evil thing? Something that does not know how to show love…" He whispered seductively into my ear, "It will all be destruction in the end."

My hands gently caressed his face as he finished unbuttoning my shirt. Without hesitation his hands went back on the move again.

The skirt was next. Frail and flimsy, it was easily removed. Of course I felt naked in just a bra and panties, but it didn't seem to matter now.

Akito paused in his aggression to sit up looking down on me.

I asked with a shaky voice, "What's wrong?" Akito's face was now cold and hard as he stared at my bare skin. "What's wrong?" I repeated sitting up trying to cover myself.

The boy frowned and stood up, looking away from me. Nervously I started moving towards him but Aki's eyes narrowed.

"Stay away!" he snapped. Startled, I backed away. I could feel his eyes mentally undressing me. Hesitantly I looked down and noticed just how cold the room was. My bra showed silky and smooth before him. Instantly my hands struggled to cover myself again, although he had already seen the damage.

After waiting for what seemed like hours for him to say anything else, I glanced up and saw that he was now standing right before me. "Akito, I..." My words faded as I saw the perplexed look on his face.

His dark eyes avoided mine as he placed his hands on my bare shoulders. "I'm afraid of hurting you… because I know I always will be causing you pain." Then the strength in his hands began to slip away as if he was losing his will to do anything.

"I know you don't mean to…" I said sadly, wrapping my arms around him and clinging to his warmth. He continued to look away as if ashamed of his own feelings.

I felt his hands gently rub my back before unsnapping my tiny strapless bra. I saw his mouth open as if to say something but no words came out. Instead he closed his eyes and brought his fingers up to my neck. The back of his pointer finger slowly began to descend downward. As he brushed my bare skin I felt goose bumps crawl over my flesh. I pulled away slightly and my bra fell to the floor. I allowed my bare chest to be revealed to him if he wanted.

Instead, his eyes remained closed as his fingers slipped over my breast and onto the softer center skin. My breaths quickened as his hand began to feel more and more of me. Delicately, he would touch me as though I would break.

Eventually his lips parted and his eyes opened ever so slightly. His mouth twitched as he longed for my skin. Gently I ran my hands up his arm and over his neck and back. My mind mentally screamed as I pulled his longing mouth to my bare skin. Instantly the boy's longing turned into utter hunger as he violently kissed all over my chest.

I cried out in pleasure as his tongue slipped onto my skin and began to circle around the softer areas. About in inch above where my school uniforms low cut sweater would sit, Akito began to suck and bring the blood to the surface. I didn't care though. I'd show the world how much I, the unloved freak, loved being touched.

For a moment Akito pulled away and gazed up at me smiling the wicked smile as if waiting for permission to continue. I couldn't help but smile back as he pressed his hands and mouth on my other breast.

When he had had his fill, his mouth met mine again. He wrapped his arms around me as he pulled me tenderly down onto his bed. It wasn't long before his hands were climbing up the insides of my thighs. His fingers slid up and under the thin mesh material.

"Akito!" I whispered as I felt his fingers enter areas no one had ever seen or touched before. "Akito… I really..." I continued as his fingers appeared and caressed the skin around my panty line. Slowly I felt them slipping off of me as well. "Really…" I mumbled and started removing the rest of his kimono. The boy pulled the remainder of my clothes all the faster once the right encouragement was given.

After that the time flew by. Akito was excited, intoxicated by the movement, but he waited patiently as he slowly crushed my virginity. I felt tears of pain swell up in my eyes as he finished my first time. I was not the brave girl I had always been in that moment. I knew he wanted more but instead he just held me and wiped my tears away.

At last we relaxed and held each other. It was dark outside now; the sun had set about an hour before. I sighed and closed my eyes drifting off to sleep. As scared and embarrassed as I was, I realized Akito must have had it ten times worse. He had never seen a woman like that before, obviously by his reaction.

Glancing up at my sleeping Aki, I smiled and stroked his pale face. The boy was truly beautiful inside and out, of course he had flaws like everyone but I couldn't help but love them all...

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone! 


End file.
